Angel From Above
by Petit Angel Girl
Summary: Yami is an angel who falls in love with Tèa, a human. But it is a risky move. Will their relationship be able to last? Chapter 91 now up!
1. Love At First Sight

"**Angel From Above"**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

**Summary: Yami is an angel who falls in love with Tèa, a human. But it is a risky move. Will their relationship be able to last??**

It's a beautiful day out in Domino City and a young girl is on her way to her first day of high school. But up in the skies above, a lone angel watches over her.

"Such grace…I must know her name…"

Pretty soon, the girl is in her first class.

"Class, I'd like to introduce our newest student for the year. Please try your best to make her feel welcome." He turns to her, still smiling kindly. "Care to introduce yourself, miss?"

"Hello. My name is Tèa Gardner." She pauses to bow, smiling kindly. "It's very nice to meet you all."

"Tèa…Such a beautiful name…"

"Hmm, now we must find a seat for you. Let's see, um…" The teacher looks around the classroom thoughtfully.

The watchful angel meanwhile, blushes a little.

"There's one by the window, teacher." A student chimes in.

"Ah, that's perfect. How about it, Ms. Gardner?"

"Mm-hmm." She nods and heads over, taking her place in the seat.

The angel happens to be nearby, unbeknownst to anyone, and looks over her shoulder admirably. "Oh my…She's so beautiful…"

Tèa blinks and gasps as she looks over. She could have sworn someone was watching her.

"Tèa…What a lovely name…"

'_I could swear someone was watching me…'_ But that was silly! It was her first day – lots of people would be watching her! She just shrugs it off mentally, smiling cutely before getting back to work.

**After School…**

"I'm home, Mom!"

"Hey, honey!" Tèa's mother Myra greets as she goes up and hugs her daughter. "How was your day?"

Tèa giggles as she hugs back. "Great! But…I was a little nervous."

"Why?"

"I dunno. I guess I'm just a little shy about making new friends. Mama? Do you…think people will like me?"

"Of course they will. You made many friends in the past, remember?"

She smiles. "Of course I do. It just…feels so different here."

"You're just becoming a young woman now, Tèa, starting a new life."

"Yeah, you're right…I'm sorry, Mom."

"It's alright, honey." Then…

_**Tèa…**_

"Uh!" Tèa looks over her shoulder, alarmed.

"Something wrong?"

"I thought I heard someone…Calling me…"

_**Tèa…**_

"There it is again! Uh!" She hurries outside and looks around, seeing nothing at first. But then she sees something fall from the sky. "Mama!"

"What is it, honey?"

"Come out here! Quick!"

Myra runs outside, stopping beside her daughter. "Oh, dear…What do you think it is?"

"I don't know…But I intend to find out!" She then bravely runs off to follow it.

"Tèa!"

**Authoress' Note: What is the bright light? And just who _is_ the mysterious angel and voice? Find out in chapter 2! Coming Soon!**


	2. What's That?

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Two**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

**Summary: Yami is an angel who falls in love with Tèa, a human. But it is a risky move. Will their relationship be able to last??**

_**Tèa…**_

"There it is again! Uh!" She hurries outside and looks around, seeing nothing at first. But then she sees something fall from the sky. "Mama!"

"What is it, honey?"

"Come out here! Quick!"

Myra runs outside, stopping beside her daughter. "Oh, dear…What do you think it is?"

"I don't know…But I intend to find out!" She then bravely runs off to follow it.

"Tèa!"

Once to the site, she finds a young man, about her age, on the ground and barren, but…with angel wings! She stops just a few feet and gasps softly. "An…angel…?" Cautiously, she moves in for a closer look. '_It's a young boy! Those wings…'_ She slowly reaches out to touch them with a trembling hand, when suddenly the stranger gives a soft moan, immediately making her pull back on panic and instinct, her heart pounding inside her chest. The stranger stirs a little, but passes out again. '_Poor thing…He might be hurt!'_ Removing her jacket, she carefully places it over the young angel, draping him carefully over her shoulders and hurrying back. And once home…

"There you are! I was getting worried!"

"Mom, look! It's a young boy!"

"Oh my…"

"I'm worried he might be hurt. Could you check on him, Mom? Please?"

"Sure thing. Let's go set him in the bedroom."

"Okay." The two girls slowly carry him up to Tèa's bedroom and set him down on the bed, where Myra carefully begins to look him over, with Tèa watching in curiosity and intent. Who was this boy? And would he be alright?

"Well, there doesn't seem to be any major injuries, just a few scratches. He'll be fine."

"Can I get anything for you, Mom?"

"I'll go and fetch some band-aids. Can you watch him for me?"

"Sure, Mom."

As her mother leaves the room, Tèa looks back at the angelic stranger, still filled with all sorts of emotions inside. And she had to admit…he was kind of cute. Suddenly, he lets out a soft moan, about to open his eyes…

**Authoress' Note: Whew! Another chapter complete. But there's plenty more to come! Next chapter, the two meet – and speak to – each other. Face-to-face for the very first time. Coming Soon!**


	3. First Time Encounter

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Three**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

**Summary: Yami is an angel who falls in love with Tèa, a human. But it is a risky move. Will their relationship be able to last??**

As her mother leaves the room, Tèa looks back at the angelic stranger, still filled with all sorts of emotions inside. And she had to admit…he was kind of cute. Suddenly, he lets out a soft moan, about to open his eyes…

'_Oh! He's waking up!'_ The stranger then opens his eyes fully. "Excuse me, are you alright?"

"Ah!" He scrambles and backs up against the headboard.

"Oh!" He stays there, curled up in a ball and trembling in fear. "Don't be afraid. I won't harm you." He looks up at her then looks around, before crawling over and smelling her hair. "Uh!" Tèa feels herself blush a little. He then smell her shirt and then her arm, setting her on the bed before removing her shoe and running his hand along it, causing her to giggle. "Hey, that tickles!"

But when he goes to lift her skirt, she yelps and brings it back down, blushing deeply. "No, no! Bad angel!" He only gives her a confused look then takes her hand and puts his palm against hers. She was puzzled until he pointed to her, then himself. "Oh! Yes, you and I are alike." He tilts his head to one side and she chuckles before explaining. "Human. I'm a human."

The angel then points to himself. "Me…Yami…"

"Yami? That's a-that's a nice name. My name is Tèa Marie. Me, Tèa."

Yami smiles and nods and brings her hands to him… "Tèa…" then to her. "Yami."

"Well…close enough." She giggles.

"Huh?" But then he just smiles and she smiles back.

"Hmm…I wonder what's keeping Mom…"

As though on cue, she calmly enters the room, a box of band-aids in hand. "Tea, I-Oh!"

"Ah!"

"He's awake, Mama!"

"I can see that."

Yami shyly hides behind Tea as she giggles. "Mom, this is Yami. Yami, this is my mother, Myra. Did you find the bandages, Mom?"

"Yes, they're right here." She replies, holding up the box.

Yami curiously points to Tea. "Mom?"

Tea giggles again as she takes the box. I'm not a mom! _She_ is! She's my mother."

Then Yami points to Myra. "Mom?"

"That's right."

"She…good?"

"Mm-hmm." Tea nods and Yami smiles.

After bandaging him up, Tea decides to teach Yami English. She sighs as she sits down on the bed. "Good thing my mom decided to keep some of my old books from when I was little. Let's start here." She opens the first book, showing him the picture of a cat. "This is a cat." Yami blinks a little but Tea just smiles, remaining patient. "Cat." She tries to help him by pointing out the word piece-by-piece. "C-A-T."

Yami struggles to sound it out as Tea watches and listens. And eventually… "C…c…cat…"

"Right! "Cat"! Very good, Yami!"

"Me...good…?"

She nods. "Yes. Very good."

"You…pretty…"

"Uh!" She feels her cheeks flush a light pink, but Yami just smiles.

"Next?"

She smiles back with a soft chuckle as she continues the lesson. Soon it's time for dinner.

"Me…good…uh!" He pauses, looking slightly surprised when he hears his stomach rumble. "Hungry…"

"I'm hungry, too. Let's go see if mom needs any help with dinner. Come on." She takes his hand and leads him, but he is unaware of his surroundings and suddenly trips on part of the stairs. "Unh!"

"Oh!" Acting fast, she catches him in both arms. Careful!"

"Me…clumsy…"

"It's not your fault. These stairs have needed fixing for awhile now."

**Authoress' Note: Part Two coming soon! Chapter Four: I Want To Learn… **


	4. I Want To Learn

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Four**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

"Oh!" Acting fast, she catches him in both arms. Careful!"

"Me…clumsy…"

"It's not your fault. These stairs have needed fixing for awhile now."

Once everyone is seated, Yami looks at his plate. "What…this…?"

"That's meatloaf."

Still curious, Yami pokes at it, making Tèa giggle. "Try it! It's very tasty! See?" She picks up her fork and tastes it. "Mmm…" He sees what she does and copies her. "Mm!"

"You like?"

"This…good…"

"I'm glad you like it. If you finish everything, Mom will make some of her fresh-baked cookies."

"Coo-kee?"

"Heh, yes, "cookie". And chocolate chip - My favorite."

Yami smiles and eats the rest of his meatloaf as does Tèa. "Good!"

Tèa can't help but laugh lightly. '_He's so cute! So innocent…'_

"You…child…?"

"Huh? Me? Yes, I guess you could say that. I'm Myra's child. Right, mom?"

"Right." Myra says with a smile. Yami also smiles, giving a small laugh.

After some cookies, it's time for learning more English and writing.

"You're doing very well, Yami. I'm…very happy."

"Happy…?"

"That's right. Happy."

"We…read more…?"

"Maybe tomorrow. It's time to sleep now."

"I…I want…to…learn."

Hearing this, Tèa gasps. "Yami, you….you spoke! Your first sentence!"

"That…good…?"

"Of course it is!" she laughs, throwing her arms around his neck in a gentle hug. "Oh, Yami, I'm so proud of you!" He smiles a bit but then looks away sadly. Sensing this, she pulls away slowly, looking up at him curiously. "Hm? Something wrong?"

"I…bad…person…"

"What? No, you're not a bad person! Why would you think that?"

He shakes his head, smiling. "It nothing." He then gives a tired but cute yawn.

"Sleepy, are you? Hm, but you have nowhere to go…" His wings wilt in sadness. But Tèa gets an idea. '_Poor guy…He seems so sad. Wait!'_ H-hey, Mom!"

"What is it, honey?" Myra asks as she walks in.

"Yami has nowhere to go and it's getting late. Could he…spend the night here with us?"

"Sure, honey."

"Really? Thanks, Mom!" Yami looks up as Tèa looks over at him. "You get to stay here with us tonight, Yami."

"Thank you…" he says with a smile.

"Come on…I'll help you get ready for bed." Soon, in her parents' bedroom… "These used to belong to my dad. But you're welcome to borrow them."

"Your father…What happen…to him…?"

"Uh! Um…" She goes quiet as she looks down sadly.

"What's wrong…princess…?"

"My father, he…he died. A long time ago…"

"Oh…I'm sorry…"

"He was just on a nightly walk. He wanted to go out for some fresh air before dinner. But while he was out, some strangers shot him, and…he died not long after that in the hospital."

"Oh no…"

Tèa whimpers softly, wiping some tears away as they form in her eyes. "I'm gonna…go take a quick shower, okay? Be right back…" Keeping her head down, she grabs her clothes and heads to the bathroom.

"What am I supposed to do?" He really wanted to make her feel better. But how? He sighs sadly at hearing the shower water as she washes up. '_If only I could…Wait!'_ He closes his eyes and concentrates on her bed, creating three beautiful crystal red roses.

Later, as Tèa gets out of the shower, she enters just as Yami removes his shirt, revealing his muscular body, his back facing her.

"Uh!" '_Y-yami!'_ She sees this, cheeks and the top of her nose going red. Yami finishes putting on the pajamas and turns around.

"Tèa, is something wrong?"

"Um, n-no, nothing! Are you ready now?"

"Yes…"

As Tèa goes over to climb into bed, she feels something roll down and hit her hand. "Huh?" She looks down and sees the crystal flowers. "Wha…what's this?"

"I made them…for you."

"For me? Ohh…" Awed, she picks them up and rests them in her palms, gazing at them. "They're beautiful…"

Yami smiles. "Tèa…The reason why I'm sad is…I'm in love. But…it's with you…"

She gasps and looks over, voice soft and shocked. "What?!"

"But…unfortunately…my people are forbidden to love humans. They banished me…because of my love for you…"

"What? Oh, how awful!"

"I can't go back…I wish to stay here…"

"But…but, Yami!" He says nothing as he looks away and she sighs, frowning. "Don't worry. You can stay here as long as you like…"

"Unh!" Yami suddenly clutches at his heart.

"Oh! Yami!"

"M-my heart…" he moans. "It's breaking, Tèa…" He starts to cry softly.

"Oh, Yami…Please don't cry…"

But he continues to sob as she pulls him close. "Y-you don't love me…"

"I never said that…Besides, if I didn't care…I wouldn't have rescued you." He looks up at her tearfully. "I wasn't sure at first, but now I know…It was _you_ calling me, wasn't it?"

"Yes…"

"I heard you calling my name…I saw your light. And when I saw you lying there, I…I was the one who brought you back here."

"But…that doesn't make you love me…"

"Yami…It'll be okay." She says as she holds him closer.

"No, it won't." He sobs even harder.

"Oh, Yami…" She frowns sadly, rubbing his back slowly in comfort and concern.

"Tèa, c-can you…read me a story…?"

Her smile turns into a warm smile. "Of course I can, Yami…"

**Authoress' Note: Whew! Finally, this chapter is done. The longest one yet. Next time…Morning Flight! Coming Soon!**


	5. Morning Flight

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Five**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

"Yami…It'll be okay." She says as she holds him closer.

"No, it won't." He sobs even harder.

"Oh, Yami…" She frowns sadly, rubbing his back slowly in comfort and concern.

"Tèa, c-can you…read me a story…?"

Her smile turns into a warm smile. "Of course I can, Yami…" So she begins to read him one of her favorite childhood stories: _**The Three Bears**_. And the following morning…

"Tèa! Tèa, wake up!" Yami cries excitedly as he shakes her.

"Uh…" She gives a sleepy moan and slowly opens her eyes, looking up at him. "Wha…? What is it…?"

He smiles. "Would you…like to take a ride with me…?"

Tèa chuckles as she sits up slowly. "Sure. I'd love to." He casts another smile and once outside… "So what about this ride, Yami?"

"This…" He closes his eyes and his wings sprout.

"Oh," Tèa laughs. "of course! But…you sure I won't be too heavy?"

"You'll be fine."

"Well…" She slowly goes over and carefully climbs onto his back.

"Ready?" Tèa then nods and Yami takes off into the sky, making her giggle in awe and excitement. "Would you like to see my homeland?" he asks.

"Really? Could I?"

"Sure."

"Oh! But wait! You said you were banished…We can't."

"Oh…you're right…And if they see you…they could take away my powers and make me human…forever…"

"And…would that bother you?"

"To be honest…no." Tèa gasps softly, surprised by his answer. "Would that bother _you_…?"

"Well…I did really want to see it, but…I don't want to risk you getting in trouble again, all because of my curiosity. I'm sorry, Yami…" She bows her head and closes her eyes, feeling guilty.

"No, it's alright."

"Anyway, it doesn't matter which you are, Yami. You're a good person inside…and a good friend. And I'll always like you, no matter what."

Yami smiles at her kind words, taking them to heart. "So…may I see the rest of your world?"

"Sure! We can explore it together." She giggles with a cute smile.

Yami then glides down and slowly lands, Tea getting back to her feet as well. "Did you enjoy that?"

"Oh, yes, I loved it! I felt as free as a bird."

"Have you ever dreamed of…flying, Tèa?"

"But of course!" she chuckles. "Every human dreams of flying at one time."

"How would you like to try it – for real?"

**Authoress' Note: Hoo-boy, what is Yami up to? Find out in Chapter 6: Let's Earn Our Wings! (It will be super-short, but I promise 7 will make up for that!)**


	6. Let's Earn Our Wings!

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Six**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

"Have you ever dreamed of…flying, Tèa?"

"But of course!" she chuckles. "Every human dreams of flying at one time."

"How would you like to try it – for real?"

"You-mean…me have my own wings?"

"Yes."

"But how could I? I thought the only way a human could have wings is if they were…"

"Dead? Untrue. For you see…I'm not really dead. I was given these wings as an infant."

"Yes, but…you are an angel…I am a human…"

"That's where I come in…" he smiles. "I can give you your wings."

"But why? And wouldn't it be easier if I earned my wings?"

"You earn your wings…when you die…but I can still give you yours."

She frowns, somewhat unsure. "I don't know…"

"Everyone has to earn them sometime, right?" he states matter-of-factly with another smile.

"Yes, but…not like this. It-it just doesn't seem natural…to me."

"Don't worry…I won't hurt you."

"Your people won't be happy about this…"

"I don't care anymore…I want to show them that angels and humans can be in love…"

"Oh, Yami…" Tèa was touched by his words. '_He'd risk losing his own special gift…just to give me mine. He's so thoughtful…He truly is an angel…'_

"So…will you do it?"

"If…if that is what you truly wish, Yami."

"Alright." He smiles and places a hand on her forehead which glows. She gasps softly as she watches, as if in a trance. Yami closes his eyes as he concentrates and after awhile… "It is done."

"Huh?" Tèa looks around, puzzled. "Funny…I don't _feel_ any different."

"Trust me…it will come."

She nods. "I do trust you…" Then, the pain begins. "Uh! O-ohh!" She falls to her knees, curled up and trembling in pain.

"Be calm, princess…They come…"

"It…it hurts…!" She chokes out before giving a painful gasp, still trembling.

"Now! Release them, Tèa!"

"Unh!" She cries out weakly in pain, sweat on her brow as her wings suddenly shoot forward. Yami gasps, eyes wide in awe…


	7. Surprises

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Seven**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

"Now! Release them, Tèa!"

"Unh!" She cries out weakly in pain, sweat on her brow as her wings suddenly shoot forward. Yami gasps, eyes wide in awe…

Tèa lays there on her hands and knees, panting heavily with her freshly-born wings just above her. Under the traces of reddened blood, they were a beautiful and pure crystal blue.

"Tèa…I've never seen wings so pure…"

"Y-yami…" She gives an exhausted sigh, closing her eyes and collapsing gently to the ground with a soft thud.

Yami just smiles sweetly, gently picking her up and flies towards the sky. "Brothers! Sisters! I have proof that we angels and humans can be in love!"

"Brother Yami, you know you've been banished." The first angel warns. "Now leave, or-"

"My brothers, here is a human who has turned into an angel-by my doings!" Tèa still lay unconscious in his arms.

"This is highly unacceptable!" cries the third.

"You have to understand!" Yami pleads. "I love her!" The angels – a total of six -- then gather 'round as Tèa begins to wake up. And they are immediately in awe when they too discover her newfound feature.

"She awakens-"

"Her wings, they're…"

"Beautiful…"

"Yami…? Where am I…?" she asks weakly, still in a daze.

"You're in my homeland…"

"What?! Oof!" She cries and gasps, falling out of his arms.

"Look around you…"

"She's like a goddess…" says the sixth.

"I've never seen such beauty…" agrees the first.

"Uh…Huh…?" Tèa looks around, both surprised and confused. '_They…they're not going to hurt me? But Yami!'_

"Tèa, your wings are the purest in this land…" Yami explains. "No one has ever seen wings like that in over a hundred years…"

"Not since Yami was the King of Angels…" the second angel added. "Or…_is_…We want you to be our queen."

Tèa was dumbfounded! Her? A mere human, be Queen of Angels?? Well…not so human anymore. "Me? B-but I'm not-"

"Ready?" Yami finishes. "I understand…"

"We all do, Sport…" replied a voice suddenly…

**Authoress' Note: Who is the mystery voice? And what will happen to Yami? What are the angels' names?? Find out in chapter 8! Coming Soon!**


	8. And You Are?

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Eight**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

"Tèa, your wings are the purest in this land…" Yami explains. "No one has ever seen wings like that in over a hundred years…"

"Not since Yami was the King of Angels…" the second angel added. "Or…_is_…We want you to be our queen."

Tèa was dumbfounded! Her? A mere human, be Queen of Angels?? Well…not so human anymore. "Me? B-but I'm not-"

"Ready?" Yami finishes. "I understand…"

"We all do, Sport…" replied a voice suddenly…

Tèa gasps. '_That voice!'_ It was familiar. And so was its owner. She looks over and a tall man, about in his late twenties, early thirties stands before her.

"Hey, Sport."

"D…daddy…" Tears well up in her eyes as she gets up and runs to him, crying. "DADDY!!!" He smiles and opens his arms and she goes into his embrace, causing just a slight jolt as they make contact, sobbing loudly as she hugs him tightly.

"I understand now…" says the first angel.

"There there, pumpkin…" the father coos as he slowly rocks her.

Tèa continues to cry. "Oh, papa!"

"So does that mean you will let the angels and humans roam free?" Yami asks.

"Yes…" the second angel replies.

"I missed you so much, papa…Why, why'd did you have to go away?! Why did you have to leave me and mom?!"

"I wanted some fresh air, sweetie…you know that…I wasn't aware of a shooter nearby…"

"I would've taken it for you, papa…"

"Honey…" her father says as he smiles. "I have news for you."

"Huh?" Tèa looks up at her father tearfully, the tears themselves still staining her cheeks.

"I've been given a second chance at life…I can be with you and mom again."

"Oh…Oh, Daddy!" Tèa was overjoyed! She embraces her father tightly, laughing as she smiles brightly. Her father smiles and returns the hug.

Soon, all the angels return to Earth, along with Yami, Tèa and her father.

"Thank you all so much for your kindness toward me. And my father, too. I…I don't know how to repay you…"

"It was our pleasure, Queen Tèa." the third angel replies.

"So what happens now? Where will you go?"

"We will live among and like the humans do, your highness." informs the second.

Tèa smiles. "I'm glad I was able to help you end such a conflict. And I hope we'll meet up again someday. I wish each of you the best of luck…"

"Thank you," says the first. "and as do we." Tèa gives another kind smile as she curtsies to them.

"Tèa, you never asked them their names." Her father reminds her.

"Oh! You're right! Please tell us before you go..."

The angels then say their names in order. "You may call me Otoha."

"Karas."

"Echo."

"Kiba."

"Kyo."

"And I'm Gabriel."

She smiles again kindly. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Our pleasure, milady." states Karas. He takes her hand and kisses it.

"Oh, my…" Tèa giggles, blushing faintly. "How charming." Yami growls a little.

**Authoress' Note: Whew! At last the eighth chapter is complete. Wasn't that just the sweetest? ^^ I am so sorry about the delay. I know it's a day late, but I was taking breaks in-between writings and the hours just FLEW by. So, anyway, now you know the names of the angels from 1 through 6. And no, it's not the same biblical Gabriel, but a different one. You'll learn the father's name in the next chapter. ^^ And it looks like Karas has a little crush. Jealous Yami! *giggle!***

**Anyway, next chapter, the parents are reunited and the angels learn about modern food and appliances. It's coming soon, so stay tuned! **


	9. Even More Surprises

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Nine**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

The angels then say their names in order. "You may call me Otoha."

"Karas."

"Echo."

"Kiba."

"Kyo."

"And I'm Gabriel."

She smiles again kindly. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Our pleasure, milady." states Karas. He takes her hand and kisses it.

"Oh, my…" Tèa giggles, blushing faintly. "How charming." Yami growls a little. "Hey, I know – Why don't you all come with me and Dad before you go? My mom's an excellent cook and I'm sure she'd love to fix you all a home-cooked meal beforehand. It's the least I could offer after all you've been through. What do you think, Daddy?"

"Sure, honey."

"Great!" And once home… "Mom!"

"Hi, honey."

"Mom, I have a surprise for you." Tèa giggles.

"Oh?"

"Yep! Close your eyes and don't peek!" Her mother does so and Tèa motions for the others to enter. "Okay…Open them!" Her mother opens them and immediately gasps.

"Hello, Myra…"

"Oh…M-mike?"

"It's been so long…"

"Michael!!" She hugs her husband, crying.

"Yami, we too have a surprise for you." states Kiba.

"Yes?" Karas turns to him, holding a small bundle. "Ohh…"

Tèa turns to see this and gasps. "I-is that…?"

"M-my son…" The baby coos as Yami takes it and cradles it in his arms.

'_Son…Yami's a…a daddy…?'_ Tèa thought.

"I once had a lover…but she left me. So…" Yami pauses and turns to Tèa before continuing. "I want you to be the mother…Tèa…"

**Authoress Note: Well, well! This day is just full of surprises for her, isn't it? Will Tèa accept Yami's offer? And next chapter, as I stated before, the angels get a taste of the modern world. And Karas does even more flirting. *giggles* That's coming soon, so stay tuned!**


	10. More Surprises Part Two

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Ten**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

"M-my son…" The baby coos as Yami takes it and cradles it in his arms.

'_Son…Yami's a…a daddy…?'_ Tèa thought.

"I once had a lover…but she left me. So…" Yami pauses and turns to Tèa before continuing. "I want you to be the mother…Tèa…"

"Uh!" Her expression quickly goes from saddened to surprised. "What? M-me? But it's…That's not really my child! I couldn't!"

"Tèa…you know I love you…Please…take my child-no…our child."

"Uh-But, I-" She gets cut off as Yami places the child in her arms. The baby coos at her and giggles. Still stunned, she looks at it a moment before softly smiling. "Well, you _are_ kind of cute…" The baby squeals then giggles at her again.

"If you aren't ready, Tèa…I can take him back to hi real mother…until you are ready."

"Hm?" '_His real mother?'_

"She…she hated me…And she wanted to kill my son…" Tèa gasps softly, shocked, Yami sighing before continuing. "My son…is all I have left from my world…"

"But who was this woman? What was her name? And what's your son's name?"

"My son's name...is Yugi. And the woman…She was human…like you."

"What?! A human?" He nods. "But if she was a human…if you had another, then…why fall for me? Why say you loved me when we'd never even met?"

"Because I'd fallen for you…a long time ago..."


	11. A Taste Of The Modern World

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Eleven**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

"Because I'd fallen for you…a long time ago..."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I've been watching over you for a long time, Tèa…"

"Really? Y-you have? For how long exactly?"

"Over four years."

"Four years?! But…you just recently heard my name, hadn't you? From school today." '_Unless maybe he didn't recognize me…Given his story's true.'_

"I admired you…I never knew your name…I desperately wanted to know."

"Hmm…"

"I understand if you hate me…" He replies sadly as he takes her hands.

"Huh?" She blinks in both surprise and confusion. Yami gives another sigh, his wings now a saddened blue.

"Because…I love you, and you…you hate me…" He starts to cry softly and walk out the door.

"But I _don't_ hate you, Yami! You're my friend!"

"A friend…That's all I am to you…Just a friend…?"

"Well, I…" She looks away, unsure of what to say.

"What? You only think of me as a friend…That's all it is…"

"It's not that, it's just…This love you want from me…You want me to feel the same way you do right away. But those relationships take _time_ to form, Yami! I do like you, but I hardly know you! At least…for now."

"So…you want to be…friends…for right now…?"

"We're already friends, Yami…Ever since we came back here yesterday. You're the first friend I've made since I've arrived."

"Thank you…Now…" He says with a smile. "how about that meal?"

Tèa smiles back kindly then giggles. "Sure. Mom, would you mind cooking for them? I thought they could use a good meal before our friends moved on. With my help, of course."

"Sure thing."

Tèa nods and looks back at Yami. "As for Yugi, well…I did just start high school, so it's kind of early for me to be thinking about motherhood, but...I guess I _could_ improvise." She says with a light chuckle.

"Don't worry, Tèa. While you're at school, I'll take care of him."

"Thanks, Yami." He smiles as Yugi coos. '_You'll be just fine, Yugi…I promise.'_

Soon everyone is sitting down to the meal. Karas takes a bite of his steak. "Mm! This is amazing! What do you call it?"

"That is what we humans call 'steak'"

"Steak?"

"It's very good." reply Kiba and Otoha.

"Why, thank you!" she chuckles. "We tend to like it, too."

Gabriel takes a sip of his V8 juice. "Mm! What is this?"

"That's fruit juice. A special blend called _**V8**_. I think it's called that because it's a mix of eight vegetables together. So not only does it taste good, but it's good for you, too."

Then Yami looks at Kiba who's drinking a soda and bops him on the head like in the commercials. "Huh?"

"He's just mimicking the commercial, Kiba!" Tèa laughs.

"Commercial…?"

"Coulda had a V8!"

"See?" she giggles.

"Oh!"

"People do all kinds of stuff on TV." Tèa chuckles. "Movies, commercials, cartoons…It's how humans entertain themselves nowadays."

"I see…"

"Yeah, especially with families and young children."

"Amazing." says Gabriel.

She nods. "And other things we like to do for fun would be maybe to read, listen to music, ride bikes, go for walks, play in the park…There's all kinds of stuff people can do. Be it alone or together."

"May we try those things out today, milady?"

"Sure. Whatever you like."

**Authoress Note: Whew! This was a looong chapter. Or, two chapters, really. I kind of owed it after not posting all weekend. Sorry about that. Another fly-by. Anyway, next chapter, the gang heads to the park…And jealousy abounds ^.~ Stay tuned! **


	12. A Day In The Park Part 1

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Twelve**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

"And other things we like to do for fun would be maybe to read, listen to music, ride bikes, go for walks, play in the park…There's all kinds of stuff people can do. Be it alone or together."

"May we try those things out today, milady?"

"Sure. Whatever you like."

**And so, later that same day…**

"So, guys, where would you like to go first?"

"How about the park? I'd like to pick some special flowers for my special girl…"

"'Special girl'? Who is that, Karas?"

"You."

"Uh!" Tèa feels her cheeks flush shy pink. "Aww," she laughs. "thank you, Karas, that's so sweet!"

Yami gives a jealous growl as Karas takes her hand and kisses it. "Your eyes are like the waters."

'_A poem!'_

"You dance as graceful as a swan on a crystal lake…"

"Oh…"

Karas then closes his eyes, cover her hands and when he uncovers them, a crystal rose lay in her hands. "Day by day, you shine like the sun itself…"

Tèa gasps softly in awe. '_A crystal rose! Oh, it's so beautiful. And it matches my wings…'_

Karas then surprises both her and Yami as he suddenly leans in and kisses her.

"Uh!"

"Mm?!" She feels her cheeks flush and her eyes widen at this. Yami once again growls.

Karas pulls away a moment later. "Amazing…"

But Tèa can only let out a quiet gasp as she looks back at him, cheeks still flushed. "K-karas…" He smiles.

Once at the park, he picks some pink and white roses. Tèa meanwhile, sits calmly under the shade of a blossomed tree, still thinking of Karas and his kiss. '_I can't believe it…Karas actually kissed me? But Yami is the one who fell for me. Does this might actually too -'_ She jolted from her thoughts when Karas returns in front of her with the bouquet, but smiles when she sees the roses. "Oh, Karas, they're lovely…"

"For you."

She giggles as she gently takes them, closing her eyes as she smells them. "Mmm…" Karas gives another smile.

"Karas, stay away from her!"

Tèa looks over, startled by Yami's sudden outburst. "Yami!"

"Yami! What is the meaning of this?!"

"She's my girl…You're stealing her from me!"

'_Me? I'm his girl?'_ She blushes faintly, flattered.

"For your information, she belongs to _me_!"

'_They're fighting over me!'_

"She's my girl, and there's nothing you can do about it!!"

Tèa can only watch and listen, still shocked at what she was seeing.

"That's it!!"

The two men begin to fight.


	13. A Day In The Park Part 2

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

"She's my girl, and there's nothing you can do about it!!"

Tèa can only watch and listen, still shocked at what she was seeing.

"That's it!!"

The two men begin to fight.

"No! Stop it, you two!"

"She's my girl!" Karas shouts.

'_What do I do? If the two continue to fight like this…'_ Punches and kicks continue to be thrown. She pleaded once again for them to stop, standing up and trying to run inbetween them.

Yami gasps as she stands between them, arms spread to separate the two boys. "Tèa…You risk your life…to stop us?"

"I would risk my life…for anyone I cared about!" Yami looks on, panting heavily as he listens. "We came here today to have fun! Please, guys, now's not the time! Especially not over me!"

"Alright…We're sorry…" Tèa steps aside, watching as Yami gets up and helps his friend to his feet. "Sorry, Karas."

"Apology accepted." The two boys shake hands and smiles and nods, satisfied.

"And Tèa…I'm sorry, too."

"You don't have to apologize." She smiles shyly, holding up one of her white roses. Yami cocks his head cutely to the side and she giggles, placing the flower in his palm.

"W-what's this for…?"

"For just being you…" She then leans in and kisses him softly on the cheek.

"Uh!" His face turns cherry red.

She walks over to Karas. "And thank you, too, Karas." She giggles, kissing him on the cheek as well.

"Uh!"

She pulls away, eyes bright and smiling kindly. Yami touches his cheek. "Now you children behave and let's go play." She teases, giggling again and giving a wink and cute smile.

"Hey!"

She laughs as she runs toward the swingset, the two following close behind.


	14. A Day In The Park Part 3

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

She pulls away, eyes bright and smiling kindly. Yami touches his cheek. "Now you children behave and let's go play." She teases, giggling again and giving a wink and cute smile.

"Hey!"

She laughs as she runs toward the swingset, the two following close behind. Once there, she begins swinging.

"What is that, Tèa?" Yami asks.

"Swings!"

"Oh…May I?"

She nods and motions to the one beside her. He sits beside her and begins to swing. She smiles as she watches and Yami chuckles as he goes a little higher. But he suddenly gets too high, letting go and falling hard to the ground. "Ow!"

"Oh! Yami!" She stops her own swing and runs over. "Are you okay?"

He whimpers, holding his arm. "Ow…"

"Let me see. Can you move it?"

He tries, only to cry out loudly in pain. "AH!"

"Mom! Dad! Emergency!" The two parents run over. "Something is wrong with his arm. I think he broke it when he fell."

"Let me have a look." Myra kneels and tries to move it, causing Yami to only cry out and whimper again.

"You see?"

"Hmm…I do."

"I'll call for an ambulance." Tèa gets on her cellphone and goes to call.

"It hurts…" Yami says as he starts to cry.

"I know…" states Tèa soothingly. "We're here for you, don't cry…"

"Why am I so weak…?"

"Shh…"

Yami continues to cry. At the hospital, he looks down at his arm which is now in a cast, and knocks it. "Ow!"

"Careful!"

"Why is it so hard?"

"It's to protect your arm while the bone heals."

"It hurts still…"

She nods. "It will for awhile. But they have medicine to help."

"Okay…"

"Can I get you anything? Want anything to eat?"

"I'm fine…"

"Okay…I'll let the doctor's know you're awake."

"Okay…"

She gives a soft smile and steps out to the waiting room. Yami then starts to softly sob.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"I just thought I'd let you know that Yami's awake. But he's in pain again. Please, could you bring him more medicine?"

"Sure."

"Thank you." She and the doctor head back to Yami's room. "Yami?" She looks in to see him sobbing and runs up. "Yami! It's alright, Yami, we're here."

"I'm just a weakling…"

"Don't say that. This wasn't your fault."

"No…The angels…They're my brothers…I'm the youngest of all…I was a coward…And look at me now…"

"Yami…" She puts a hand his shoulder, frowning in sympathy.

"They called me weak…and worthless."

"It's going to be alright now…"

"No, it won't…" He sobs in her arms as she holds him close, frowning.

"You'll be fine…" she reassures softly. Yami sniffs a little, slowly calming down as he takes a few deep breathes. "That's it…" she smiles.

Yami then sighs deeply.

"You alright?" He nods.

**Later, with the family back home…**

"Thank you all, Karas." says Yami.

"No, thank _you_ for letting us stay here for awhile."

"We're family," adds Tèa with a kind smile. "it's what we do."

"Goodbye, Tèa."

"What? G-goodbye? We will meet again, won't we?"

"Yes." assures Otoha.

She smiles again. "Then this isn't really goodbye. Take care of yourself, guys…"

"We will." replies Gabriel as he smiles back. They then all turn and leave.


	15. Home Movies Part 1

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

"Goodbye, Tèa."

"What? G-goodbye? We will meet again, won't we?"

"Yes." assures Otoha.

She smiles again. "Then this isn't really goodbye. Take care of yourself, guys…"

"We will." replies Gabriel as he smiles back. They then all turn and leave.

Once they leave, Tèa sits down on the couch, sighing and holding little Yugi in her arms again. "I'm exhausted…"

"Me too…"

Yugi begins cooing at Tèa again and she looks down at him with a smile, making him giggle.

"Mom, do we have anymore bottles for him?"

"Sure. We saved some from when you were a baby."

Tèa feels her cheeks flush as she chuckles. "Mama…" Myra then hands her daughter the bottle and Tèa begins to feed him, Yugi cooing as he drinks. Yami smiles as he watches. "There's a good boy…"

"Tèa…can you tell me about the day you were born?"

"Well…I can't, but I'm sure my mom and dad can." she says, looking up at them.

"Yeah, and we have tapes of that!"

"Aw, Dad, the tapes?" He smiles and puts one in. '_Here we go…'_

The tape begins at the hospital with Mike filming his wife just before she goes into labor. "There's the mother-to-be."

"Oh, Michael, turn that thing off!" Video Myra giggles, covering her face.

But he just chuckles with her. "Come on, who else would want to see this?"

"I knew I'd regret getting you that this past Christmas." she teases. "Honestly, sometimes I think it's your second head."

"Hey!"

Myra just giggles and laughs again. Soon she is ready to give birth, groaning loudly in pain.

"You're doing great, honey."

"It hurts so much…"

"Just take it easy, honey."

"Okay, Mrs. Gardner. Ready? Push!"

She gives another groan as she pushes.

"Push!"

"You can do it, honey!"

"I can see the head! Now…Push!"

Myra gives a final push and pained cry, the sounds of a newborn baby crying filling the room after.

"Look, Myra!"

"Is it…is it…?" She asks breathlessly.

The doctor gives a warm smile. "It's just fine, Mrs. Gardner." Once the baby is cleaned, he sets it in her arms. "Congratulations…it's a girl."

"A baby girl…Oh, Myra…"

The past Myra smiles at their newborn daughter, still panting softly with her cheeks flushed and sweat on her brow. "Hello there, sweetie…My little angel…"

"She's so perfect…"

"What shall we name her…?"

"Tèa Marie?"

"Oh, that's perfect…A perfect name for our perfect angel…"

"Hi there, Tèa."

Baby Tèa then opens her eyes and looks up at her father as she coos, her big, blue eyes bright.

"Oh…look at her eyes…They're so pretty."

Myra nods. "Yes, I agree…Like the clearest waters…"

Michael then tickles baby Tèa's nose. She gives a tiny gasp then a cute, little sneeze. "Aww, bless you."

Baby Tèa just coos, smiling up at him cutely, and Myra giggles as she watches. Soon the couple brings the new baby home.

"Tèa, this is where you'll live."

Tèa coos once more, looking around with curious eyes.

"I think she likes it." says Michael.

"I think you're right, honey." Both parents share a chuckle.

"Tèa, you'll always be our little angel."

She squeals and coos, letting out a soft giggle.

"I think she agrees." Myra chuckles.

Then the first tape ends.


	16. Home Movies Part 2

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

Then the first tape ends.

"And this," Mike explains, holding up another. "is Tèa's first steps."

"What does that mean by 'having a second head'?"

Tèa laughs. "It's just a figure of speech, Yami."

"Her father became so obsessed with his new video camera. It seemed like he always had it with him when we were together. So I would tease him and say he had a second head."

"Oh."

The tape opens up with little Tea playing with her toys. "Tèa…Tèa, look at Daddy." Little Tea looks over, her thumb in her mouth. "Hi, sweetie." She whines, looking away shyly. "Tèa, sweetie, it's just Daddy." She looks back at him, still timid as he smiles. "I'm just videotaping you, honey."

Curiosity getting the better of her, she slowly crawls over, reaching out and touching the top of the lens.

"Oh, no, no, honey, no touch." Tèa gives an annoyed yet quizzical whine. "This camera is my treasure, honey, I don't want it broken." She babbles in response and blows a raspberry with her lips, making him chuckle. "You're such a cutie." She squeals and he chuckles again.

Then Tèa does something unexpected – Try to stand up! Getting to her feet, she wobbles but manages to keep her balance before she takes her first steps.

Mike gasps. "Myra, get in here!"

"What is it?!" She runs in and gasps when she sees what their daughter is trying to do. "Tèa…you're walking!"

"Come on, Tèa, go to Mommy."

Myra kneels and holds out her hands. Baby Tèa continues to walk, but loses her balance in the middle, crying in frustration as she falls on her bottom.

"Oh, Tèa, it's okay! Try again."

"That's right…You can do it." She whimpers and gets up again, sniffling as she continues, this time reaching her mother and crying as she goes into her arms. Myra embraces her, slowly stroking her head. "It's alright, my angel…Remember, everyone falls once in awhile. That is what makes us stronger…"

"You did it, Tèa!"

Tea whimpers sniffling. "M…m-ma…"

"Myra, are you hearing this?!"

"Yes! Oh, Tèa!"

"M-m-mama!"

"Alright, Tèa!"

"Ma-ma…Pa-pa…Wuv Mama...Wuv Dada..."

Myra laughs and Tèa squeals and giggles as both parents hug her. "Oh, we love you, too!"

Years later, Mike is recording Tèa when she is only three-years-old. "Tèa, can you tell Daddy what you want to be when you're a grown up?"

"I want to be…a dancew!"

"Oh, really? May I see you dance?"

"Otay!" She giggles then begins dancing slowly, humming a soft, made up tune.

"Wow, Tèa! You're really good."

"Tank oo, Daddy! I be a staw?"

"Yes, you sure will!"

"Yay!" she giggles. Mike smiles and she smiles back before blowing a kiss and waving at the camera.

The final clip is where Mike is out on a walk and Myra videotapes Tèa playing.

Little Tèa sits at her small table, having a pretend tea party and is unaware her mom is taping her. "More tea, Mr. Bun-bun?" she asks her stuffed bunny before pouring the imaginary tea into the small cup. Myra chuckles softly as she watches. "Lovely weather we're having tonight." she says as she sips her "tea". Then, sensing someone watching her, she looks over and smiles. "Mama!"

"Hi, sweetie." She greets with a smile."

"Hi, mama! Wanna join my tea party?"

"Sure thing, my little angel-" Before she can go over, she's cut off as a sudden loud gunshot is heard.

**Authoress' Note: What was the gunshot? Where did it come from? And what about Mike? Find out in the next chapter, "Home Movies: Part Three". Coming soon!**


	17. Home Movies Part 3

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

"Hi, mama! Wanna join my tea party?"

"Sure thing, my little angel-" Before she can go over, she's cut off as a sudden loud gunshot is heard.

"Mommy!" Little Tèa runs over and embraces her, frightened.

Myra holds her daughter close. "Oh, no, you're father's out there!"

"Daddy!" They both head for the front door, Tèa calling for her mother as she watches nervously from the screen door. Outside, a familiar moan is heard.

"Oh! Mike!" Myra rushes over, kneeling beside him. "Mike, what happened…?"

"Sh…shot…Gun…"

"Oh no…" She looks down to where he was shot and holds his hand. "Michael…"

He gives a weak grunt as he shifts then pants painfully. "Myra…I'm sorry…I never wanted…Unh!"

"I know, honey, I know…"

"I…I love you…Myra…" He then sighs, losing consciousness.

"Mike…? Mike!!!"

**At the hospital…**

"I'm afraid the hit was fatal. He doesn't have much time."

Myra gasps, holding Tèa close. "No…"

"Daddy…?"

"You may see him if you wish."

Once in Michael's room, he smiles weakly, seeing them. "Myra…Tèa…My darlings…"

"Oh, Mike…"

Despite his pain, he opens his arms wide for them. "Come here…"

"Daddy!" Tèa runs up and embraces her father tearfully, causing him to give a weak cry of pain.

"Listen to me, Tèa…I want you to take good care of your mother for me, okay?"

"No, Daddy, please don't die!"

"We'll meet again someday…You two are my world…The best thing that ever happened to me. Just remember…I'm always watching. And I love you." She nods, whimpering. "Grow up strong…Goodbye, sport." Then, slowly, he goes limp and flatlines.

"Mike! Mike!!"

"Daddy! Don't go! DADDY!!!"

The tape ends as Tèa sobs upon her father's chest.


	18. Home Movies Part 4

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

"Mike! Mike!!"

"Daddy! Don't go! DADDY!!!"

The tape ends as Tèa sobs upon her father's chest.

"Oh no…"

Tèa looks down, frowning. "That was…the worst day of our lives."

"I even taped his funeral…Tèa was a mess..."

She nods. "I just wanted it to be a dream…"

This tape opens up with Tèa in her room, standing at her mirror and staring at her reflection which was a black jacket and skirt, with a grey shirt underneath – The signature clothing and colors for sorrow and grief for funerals. '_I can't believe Dad is actually gone…'_ "Daddy…" Tears slowly well up and roll down her cheeks.

"Honey…? Let's go, okay…?"

"Yeah…" Tèa slowly turns and follows her mother; head lowered as Myra takes her hand and leads her to the car. On the ride there… "Mama…?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Do you really think…we'll be okay without Dad?"

"I'm sure we will, honey…He's with God now."

"Why did this have to happen? Why Dad? He was a good person, he didn't deserve this!"

"I know, honey…Some people can just be so cruel…"

"The house just seems so empty without him there…I miss him so much…" She breaks down, crying hard. "It's just not fair!!"

Once at the church, Tèa pulls away, weak in the knees and butterflies in her stomach. "I can't…I can't face him like this…"

"We have to, honey…Come on."

Tèa struggles as her mom picks her up. "No! No, I won't!"

"Honey…"

She keeps her face hidden, crying as her mom carries her inside. "Please, Mommy, don't make me go…I don't want to go…"

"We have to, honey…"

"I miss Daddy…I want him here with us!" She tells her mother, sobbing. Soon the ceremony begins and all members go to his casket and place a flower on it. Tèa makes her way up slowly, whimpering and face pale from her nerves and tears, holding a single red rose in her small hands. Once there, she gently sets it on the casket, which she kisses. "Goodbye, Papa…I love you…"

The next scene shows Tèa going to daycare, while her mother is about to go to work.

"Mama! Please don't go! Don't leave me, too, like Daddy!"

"Honey, don't worry, I'll be back to pick you up at three, I promise. I will never leave my little girl." Myra assures with a smile. Tèa whimpers, looking up at her with tearful, pleading eyes. "I promise I'll come back."

"P…pwomise?"

"I promise. You be good now."

Tèa sniffles, nodding. "Okay, Mama…" She then throws her arms around her neck in a hug. "I love you…"

"I love you, too, honey…"

Tèa then pulls away, watching her mother leave as the teacher leads her into the room. But during Arts & Crafts…she sits by herself, drawing only pictures of her dad. '_Papa…'_ Setting her one crayon down, she grabs another, using this one to draw angel wings on her figure. She looks up as the teacher comes over to her.

"Tèa, what are you drawing?"

"My daddy."

"I see…And…is he your angel?"

She nods. "Uh-huh…He was my hero!"

The teacher looks over to see a stack of papers, each with the same drawing on them. "So I see…You must miss your daddy dearly, don't you?"

Tèa bows her head. "Uh-huh…" Then she looks back up, giving a sad smile as she tries to stay strong. "Mommy says he's in Heaven now with God. And he's okay and happy…"

Soon it's 3pm, and Myra walks in. "Tèa!"

"Mommy!" Tèa runs up and hugs her, making her giggle.

"Were you good?"

"Yes, Mama! I drew pictures!"

"Mrs. Gardner? I'd like to talk to you a moment."

"Mommy?" She looks at her mother feeling slightly confused. Was she in trouble??

"Don't worry, honey, I'll be back. You run along and play."

"Okay, Mommy." She heads off to do so, looking at all the toys in the cubbies.

"Mrs. Gardner, I'm very concerned for your daughter. I know she's very upset that her dad died a few days ago."

"Yes, she's very heartbroken."

"But…The pictures she drew concern me."

Myra glances at them as the teacher hands her the stack. Tèa of course, is oblivious to the conversation as she giggles, playing with a large cream and pink roofed dollhouse she'd found. "Oh my…They're all the same…"

"I know she's real sad and wants her dad back. Maybe you can take her to a psychiatrist."

**Soon…**

"Okay, Tèa, time to go home."

"Coming!" She puts the toys away then runs back to her mother, the tape ending as they leave for home.

"Tèa…" Yami puts his hand on the real Tèa's shoulder as she looks down again in sadness and guilt.

"I never meant any harm, I…I didn't realize…"

"We know, honey…" Myra reassures.

Tèa sniffles, tears welling up and rolling down her cheeks. Her father goes over and kneels in front of her.

"Tèa, listen to me! Look at me…Sport, look at me!"

"Hmm…?" She looks up at him sadly.

"I won't go away again…do you hear me?!"

"Uh!" '_D…daddy!'_

"Do you understand me?!"

"Y…yes, Daddy…"

"Okay…" Slowly softening, he then hugs her. "You're my little angel, right?" She nods with a whimper then sobs and embraces him, crying. "There, there, angel…"

"I love you, Dad!" she tells him tearfully.

"I love you, too, Tèa…"

**Authoress' Note: Whew! Another sequence finally done! And what a touching one it was! Next chapter – Yugi says his first words! Coming soon **


	19. Yugi's First Words

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

"I won't go away again…do you hear me?!"

"Uh!" '_D…daddy!'_

"Do you understand me?!"

"Y…yes, Daddy…"

"Okay…" Slowly softening, he then hugs her. "You're my little angel, right?" She nods with a whimper then sobs and embraces him, crying. "There, there, angel…"

"I love you, Dad!" she tells him tearfully.

"I love you, too, Tèa…" She continues to cry, forgetting how much it had really hurt. Her father sings as he rubs her back slowly. "Hush my baby, don't you cry, everything will be alright…" She whimpers, sniffling. "I'm sorry I yelled, honey."

"It's not that…I-I just…"

"What, honey?"

"I'd forgotten…how much it really hurt…"

"Oh, Tèa…" He holds her close as she continues to cry on his shoulder, Yami looking on.

"I'm sorry, Dad…I'm such a coward…crybaby, I know…"

"No, you're not."

She sits up slowly, cheeks wet with tears. It was now Yami's turn to hold her close as she goes into his embrace, her head rested against his chest. "It's alright…"

She nods slowly. Suddenly Yugi whimpers, making her glance over. He whimpers again and reaches out his arms. "Aw, you wanna be held, little Yugi?" she smiles.

"Eh!"

"Aw, come here…" She reaches over and picks him up as he begins to cry. "Oh, it's okay, kiddo. Don't cry." She kisses his forehead and he immediately stops and coos softly. "There…that's better." He giggles, making Tèa do the same. "You're so cute!" She tickles his cheek making him squeal. And then…

"M-..m…ma…" Tèa gasps softly. He was trying to talk! "Ma…mama!"

She laughs happily, hugging him close. "Oh, Yugi! Yami, did you hear?!"

"Yes!"

"Papa!"

Tèa laughs again as Yami smiles. Later that day, Tèa lay on her bed with little Yugi, Yami by her side as the two play. "Where's my handsome boy? Where's my handsome boy?" She brings the blanket down from in front of her face, smiling in a cute game of Peek-A-Boo. "There he is!" He squeals and she does it again, this time clapping his hands as he laughs. She chuckles and picks him up, kissing his cheek.

"Wuv…Mama…Papa…"

"Aw, we love you, too!" Then there's a knock at her door. "Who is it?!"

"It's me."

"Oh, Daddy. It's open!" He opens the door with Myra at his side.

"Tèa, honey, your dad and I are going out for a romantic walk."

'_A walk?'_ Her mind flashes back to the terrible childhood accident. "Let me go with you!"

"Sorry, honey, this is Dad and me time. We'll be fine."

"But, Mom-"

"Tèa, please…"

She sighs reluctantly. "Okay, fine. Be careful, you guys…" '_But if it turns out anything like last time…'_

**Authoress' Note: Will Tèa's instinct be right? Or will luck actually be on their side this time? Find out next chapter! Coming soon!**


	20. Anniversary

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Twenty**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

"Tèa, honey, your dad and I are going out for a romantic walk."

'_A walk?'_ Her mind flashes back to the terrible childhood accident. "Let me go with you!"

"Sorry, honey, this is Dad and me time. We'll be fine."

"But, Mom-"

"Tèa, please…"

She sighs reluctantly. "Okay, fine. Be careful, you guys…" '_But if it turns out anything like last time…'_ Once they're gone, Yugi whimpers. "You've got that feeling, too, huh?" He nods. "Yami!"

"Yes, princess?"

"I'm going to follow them…Keep an eye on Yugi for me."

"Yes, milady."

Tèa hurries outside, sprouts her wings, and takes to the air. As for her parents…

"I missed you so much…" Michael says as he nuzzles his wife.

She giggles. "Oh, Michael…you're such a dear."

He chuckles. "I heard Tea was so upset when I…"

"Yes…After all, you saw the tapes."

"I feel so bad about it all…After all…I'm her hero."

"Yes, you are…You always were. And you're my hero, too…"

"Oh, Myra…" He kisses her cheek then looks to the sky. "Oh, Myra…look!"

She looks up as the moon shines down on them. "Oh…it's so beautiful…"

"Remember the day we met?"

"How could I forget?" she chuckles.

He smiles. "We were working at the same place - both cops."

"Yes…You were current sergeant or lieutenant as I had just applied as rookie."

"Yeah…And…I laid eyes on you…You were just so beautiful…"

"You weren't so bad yourself, big boy." She admits with a giggle.

"Oho, getting frisky, are we?" She giggles again. "You're just so beautiful…"

"Oh, Mike…" He smiles and nuzzles her neck, making her giggle once more. "Mike honey, that tickles!"

He chuckles and leans in, kissing her deeply, unaware that Tèa is watching.

'_Dad…Mom…'_ She watches high above the clouds, somehow managing to fly even though she never learned how. '_Nothing out of the ordinary here.'_ She smiles a bit. '_Guess I was wrong.'_ She turns to fly back home as Michael pulls away.

"I love you."

"I love you, too"

He chuckles. "I got you something."

"Something for me? What is it?" He holds out a small black box. "Hm?" Myra looks at it, then back at him, puzzled.

"Open it."

When she does, inside is a beautiful diamond ring. She gasps softly in awe. "Oh…Michael…"

"Have you forgotten…It's our anniversary."

She throws her arms around his neck in a hug, laughing. "Oh, honey!" He chuckles, hugging back. "Thank you, dear…I love it."

He smiles. "Should we let Tèa join us?"

"I thought this was supposed to be our night."

"It is, my love…" He says as he kisses her deeply, running his fingers through her hair as she kisses back, pulling away a moment later. "Let's go home."

She nods. "Okay."

**Authoress' Note: Another chapter complete. Sorry for the delay. I've been trying to get over a nasty flu bug that's been going around. I think I'm close to being better though. I hope so. It's sooo annoying. Anyway, next chapter, an argument breaks out between Tèa and her father, which even makes Myra angry. More soon! **


	21. Argument

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

"Let's go home."

She nods. "Okay."

**Once home…**

"Hey, sport, we're back!"

Tèa flies in from upstairs, wings disappearing before she runs out to greet them. "Guys, thank goodness!"

"I told you we'd be okay."

She hurries over and hugs him. "I'm so glad! I was so afraid something would happen to you after…"

"Honey, I TOLD you – we're cops. We can protect ourselves."

"I know, but-"

"We're fine, okay? Now drop it!"

Tèa straightens, shocked at her father's snappage at her again and grows hurt, sighing as she runs outside.

"Tèa, I-" He's cut off as the door slams shut, Tèa running on tearfully. "Oh…"

"That was cruel, Michael. You _know_ how much we mean to her!"

"I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to snap at her…"

"Well, maybe she just doesn't want a repeat of last time! Did that ever occur to you, dear?!"

"Yes…It did…"

"Twice in one day, Mike. How much more, huh? How much more?!" Annoyed, Myra then goes out to look for and check on their daughter.

"Myra! Oh…What have I become…?" Sighing sadly, he heads upstairs to his room.

Meanwhile outside, Tèa sits in a nearby tree, crying softly.

**Authoress: Well, another chapter done. Relatively short, I know, but I'll be working on the next half shortly. I'm a bit slow since I'm not quite 100% yet from this cold, but it'll come and I'll be better. Hopefully at least later today. Will Tea and her father be able to patch things up? Find out next chapter!**


	22. Argument Part 2

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

"Myra! Oh…What have I become…?" Sighing sadly, he heads upstairs to his room.

Meanwhile outside, Tèa sits in a nearby tree, crying softly.

"If Tèa won't love me…or come near me…I…I'll just go…"

'_I knew it was too good to be true…Dad doesn't care about my feelings…'_

Then Myra looks up, seeing her. "Tèa, honey?"

At home, Mike grabs a suitcase and packs some clothes.

"Go away!" she yells tearfully.

"Honey, it's your mom. You can talk to me."

"Dad doesn't care about me…He doesn't care about my feelings at all!"

"I know you don't want him to get hurt…He's just trying to protect you."

"Well, he _is_ hurting me! He's just a…just a big bully!"

"Honey, just come down and we'll go home, okay? Whatever happened to you saying he was your hero?"

"He's certainly not acting so heroic anymore. I have the heart to worry about him and he…he snaps at me! Twice! You saw him, Mom!"

"I know…"

She sniffles as more tears continue to fall, shimmering in the moonlight.

"Let's go home, honey."

"Okay…" Giving another sniffle, she slowly climbs down and walks back beside her mother, who holds her close. "I'm sorry, Mama…I'm just so worried about Dad. He doesn't seem…himself."

"Let's go talk to him when we get home, okay?"

She nods then manages a small smile. "Thanks, Mom…You always know just what to say. I knew I could count on you." Myra warmly returns the smile.

Once home, Mike is still upstairs packing his things.

"Daddy? Daddy!"

He sighs.

"Yami, where's my dad?"

"Upstairs."

"Thanks." She quickly heads up that way, only to see him zip his bag, about to walk out. "Daddy, where are you going?"

"Somewhere far away…I understand that you hate me…so…I'm leaving."

"What? I don't hate you, Dad! I'm just worried about you, that's all!"

"Worried about me?"

"You bit my head off everytime I showed concern for you today!"

"Look…I'm sorry, Tèa…"

"Why did you do it, Dad? What did I do wrong to get you so mad at me?"

"You…you kept being so concerned about me…I…I don't want you to worry so much…"

"I'm your daughter, Dad! I'm supposed to worry!"

"I know…I don't want you to…I'm a bad father…and…" he pauses to look at Myra. "I ruined our anniversary…"

"Dad…"

"I…I…I'm sorry…" He goes to head out the door.

"Mr. Gardner!"

"Dad! Ugh!" She blinks as she looks away then back at him, tears in her eyes again. "YOU'RE STILL MY HERO, DADDY!"

He stops. "You…you still think…I'm a hero…?"

"Of course I do, Daddy…Always…"

Mike drops his suitcase and turns to her. "…Sport…" He opens his arms to her. "Come here, you…" She hurries down and over to him, embracing him tightly. "Oh, Tèa…you'll always be my little angel…"

"Oh, Daddy…"

He then looks up at Myra. "Myra…my love…I'm sorry…"

"Nothing to apologize for."

**Authoress' Note: And another chapter complete. Next time, Yugi tries to walk…and fly!**


	23. Yugi's First Steps

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

He stops. "You…you still think…I'm a hero…?"

"Of course I do, Daddy…Always…"

Mike drops his suitcase and turns to her. "…Sport…" He opens his arms to her. "Come here, you…" She hurries down and over to him, embracing him tightly. "Oh, Tèa…you'll always be my little angel…"

"Oh, Daddy…"

He then looks up at Myra. "Myra…my love…I'm sorry…"

"Nothing to apologize for." He sighs.

"Yugi!" Tèa gasps. "I almost forgot!"

He cries in Yami's arms as he tries to soothe him. "Hush, my son, it's alright…"

Tèa goes over to investigate. "Oh, the poor thing…What's the matter?"

"I don't know…He won't stop crying."

"Let me try. Come here, little guy…" She gently takes him in her arms and he immediately stops crying.

"Mama!"

"Yes," she laughs. "I'm mama!"

"Wuv mama!" He cries as he hugs her.

"Oh, I get it…Did you think Mommy was going to leave you?" He nods. "Aw," she chuckles and hugs him close. "I would never leave you." Yugi giggles.

"Tèa…doesn't he look a little…small to you?"

"Yami, he's a baby. Babies are supposed to be small."

"I know that, but…he looks…smaller than most babies."

"Well, Yami, not all babies are the same size. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Hmm…"

Yugi suddenly begins to struggle in her grasp. "Hm? Okay, okay!" She sets him down and almost immediately, he giggles as he slowly stands and tries to walk to her. Tèa gasps in awe. " Oh! Yami, look!"

"I see!"

"Dad, quick, go get your camera!"

He quickly unpacks it and prepares a tape. "Yugi, look at grandpa." He looks over, a thumb in his mouth.

Tèa giggles. "Aw, Dad, you're spoiling the moment!" He chuckles. Yugi looks around, trying to guess who to go to. She smiles, kneeling and holding out her hands. '_But really, he's acting just like me when I was his age…It's interesting. Not to mention sweet'_ Yugi coos as he walks to her, arms out, but he suddenly trips and falls on his stomach. "Oh!"

Yugi starts to cry, but wipes his eyes with a sniffle and stands, outstretching his arms as he walks toward her again, Tèa once again kneeling and holding out her hands. "That's it…You can do it." He looks at her hands and squeals happily, crying when he makes it to her arms. But Tea just holds him close and strokes his head in reassurance. "It's alright, my boy…Remember, everyone falls once in awhile. That is what makes us stronger…" She smiles warmly and looks up at the others, Yami smiling back.

Yugi then looks up at his mother. "Mama…?"

"Yes, Yugi?"

"Mm!" He embraces her in a tight hug.

"Oh!" she laughs. "Yugi…"

"Me be wike you…" Tèa blushes as he giggles.

"Aww…" Yami coos.

"L-like me? Why? Why not your father?"

"Him, too!"

"Oh?" Yugi giggles and his small wings sprout. "Oh! Look, Yami!"

He gasps, watching as Yugi giggles again, trying to fly.

"Uh! Uh!"

"Yami, this I just a wild guess, but…what if your son…"

"What if what, Tèa?"

"What if he's a type of cupid? The angel of love?"

"He's not…I don't think…"

She shrugs. "Like I said, it was just a wild guess." She goes back to watching him try to fly. Yugi tries again and his little wings flap, but he lands on his bottom, putting two tiny fists to his eyes as he wails. "Oh!" She quickly goes over and scoops him up. "Yugi, are you okay?"

"Waaaa!"

"Oh, there there…Don't feel bad! If it makes you feel any better, Yugi…I'm still learning to fly, too."

"Me…fell…"

"I know…but you'll be okay." She kisses his forehead, making him giggle again.

**Authoress' Note: Okay! This chapter is complete. Slight lags in-between thanks to my cold, but I got it done. Isn't little Yugi just the cutest? ^^ And recognize the walk scene? It's from ep208 dub, one of our favorites. We thought it would be cute to add in here. Next chapter, the family goes out to eat. And Tèa meets…her long-lost brother?? Stay tuned!**


	24. LongLost Brother?

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

"Oh, there there…Don't feel bad! If it makes you feel any better, Yugi…I'm still learning to fly, too."

"Me…fell…"

"I know…but you'll be okay." She kisses his forehead, making him giggle again.

"Hey, I've got an idea!"

"Huh?"

"Mom? Dad? You said today was your anniversary, right? So, why don't we all go to dinner together?"

"Well…what do you think, honey?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea. Besides, your daughter deserves this after…you know…earlier."

"We go play, mama?" Yugi asks as he nuzzles her.

She chuckles. "Yes, baby, we can play. But first, we're going to go out and get a bite to eat!"

"Yay!"

Once at the restaurant, Yugi sits in his high chair, giggling.

"Well, _somebody's_ excited!" Tèa says with a smile. Yugi returns it cutely.

"So this is…see-food?"

"Yeah, the lobster is my favorite."

"Lobs-ter?"

"Yeah, right here." She breaks off a small piece from the lobster tail and dips it in the melted butter, then hands it to him on the fork. "Here. Try some."

"Um…okay…" He takes it from her then eats the chunk whole. "Mm…"

"Good?"

He nods but suddenly feels his throat close up on him. "Uh!"

"Yami? Are you alright?" Yami only puts his hand around his throat. He tries to talk, but the food is lodged. "Oh, no, he's choking!"

"Daddy!"

He collapses trying to breathe.

"Yami! Hold on!" She kneels behind him, holding him up with her fists under his ribcage then thrusts, doing the Heimlich Maneuver. But nothing comes up and he goes limp in her arms. "Yami!"

Her father gets up and goes over to her. "Tèa, let me try."

"I won't give up!"

"Tèa, look, when he's unconscious we have to do CPR on him." She's silent for a moment but then nods lightly in understanding, bring him down slowly. Michael lifts his head and chin and looks inside. "Aha!" Reaching in with his finger, he manages to scoop out the lobster meat.

Tèa sighs in relief. '_Thank goodness it didn't go far._' Then Yami suddenly coughs. "Yami!"

"Uhh…"

"Yami?" He just continues to moan as Tèa touches his cheek. "Mom, can you get his water for me, please."

"Sure."

She takes it as her mother hands it over. "Thanks. Here, Yami." She puts the glass to his lips, watching as he takes a few sips.

"Uh..Tèa…"

"Are you alright?"

"I-I think so…"

"I'm sorry, Yami…I guess I broke off too big a piece. And forgot to mention you're supposed to chew your food first." He gives a weak smile. "We're just glad you're alright…" she tells him as she holds him close. But then he tries to stand. "Oh!" She stands with him, just in case.

"Uhh…"

"Come on…I'll take you out for some fresh air." She starts to lead him that way when he knees suddenly buckle beneath him and he passes out. "Yami! Yami! Poor guy…You'll be just fine." She manages to lead him outside, but then…

"Hello, Tèa."

"Hm?" She looks up at the source of the voice. A boy about her age – perhaps slightly older – with the same color of her hair and eyes stands before her. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"My name's Joshua…I'm your long-lost brother."

**Authoress' Note: That does it for this chapter. Next, the family is back together. And Tèa has a pet cat: Kirara from **_**InuYasha**_!


	25. Reunion

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

"Hello, Tèa."

"Hm?" She looks up at the source of the voice. A boy about her age – perhaps slightly older – with the same color of her hair and eyes stands before her. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"My name's Joshua…I'm your long-lost brother."

She gasps_. 'My…my brother?!'_

"Where are Mom and Dad?"

"They…they're inside."

**Inside…**

"Mom! Dad!" Tèa hurries inside behind him as he sees their mother. "Mom…"

She looks up and gasps. "Can it be…Joshua!"

He smiles. "Hi, Mom."

"Oh, Michael! Our son, he's home again!"

"Hey, my boy!" Both parents hug him, Myra crying happily.

"Mom, don't cry…You know I don't like that."

She looks at him, tears still glistening in her eyes. "But how? After all these years…A-and the orphanage…"

"The teachers let me look at your file. I tracked you guys. I'm so happy to be home."

"Oh, Joshua!" His mother hugs him again, overjoyed.

Tèa walks up slowly, confused, Yami still draped over her shoulder. "Mom? Dad? What's going on…?"

Mike looks up seeing her. "Myra…you should tell her."

"Tèa…"

At this point, Yami opens his eyes. "Uh…?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We wanted to…but we didn't want to hurt you." Her mother explains.

"She's right…"

Tèa looks down, unsure of what to say.

"Sis…" Josh holds out his arms to her. "Come here, you pipsqueak."

She looks up and sweatdrops. '_Pipsqueak?! Me?'_ She gives a helpless smile… '_Oh, well…That's brothers for you'_ then goes over and hugs him shyly.

He smiles. "I missed you, sis."

'_This feels so strange. And yet…so right'_ she thinks as she smiles a bit back.

Joshua points to Yami as he pulls away. "Who's this?"

"This is Yami. He's my…guardian angel, you might say. Yami, this is my brother Joshua."

"H-hi…"

"You okay?"

"He's fine. He just had a little accident with the lobster. Poor guy forgot to chew before he swallowed." Joshua chuckles. "Speaking of dinner…would you like to join us, Joshua? We're celebrating Mom and Dad's anniversary."

"Sure." he accepts with a smile. Tèa smiles back and fetches an extra chair for their table as he sits down. "Thank you. I'm so happy to be part of the family…"

Tèa smiles warmly at her brother then looks back at Yami. "How are you feeling, Yami?"

"Very weak…"

"Maybe we should take our food to go…"

"No, Tèa…don't bother…I'll be fine…"

"It's for the best."

"No…"

"Joshua, keep an eye on him for me, will you? I'll be right back."

"Sure."

Tèa leans Yami against him gently, Yami giving a moan before she runs out. Once outside, she calls out. "Kirara! KIRARA!" A giant cat leaps in front of her. "Kirara! There you are!" She runs over and throws her arms around the cat's neck in a gentle hug as she laughs. Kirara gives a happy whimper before her mistress and friend pulls away, still smiling. "I need to ask a small favor. My friend Yami had a little accident and is too weak to walk or fly. Think you can take us all home?"

She nods.

"Thank you, my friend." She chuckles, smiling cutely as she pats Kirara's head. "Guys, our ride's here!"

"R-ride…?"

"Come on, get the food!"

They all do. And when Yami sees Kirara… "Whoa!"

**Authoress' Note: That's all for this chapter. Relatively short, but not too short. Next, we get to see Yami's full reaction to Kirara – Trust me, it's a classic – and a tickle war ensues!**


	26. Tickle War!

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

"Come on, get the food!"

They all do. And when Yami sees Kirara… "Whoa!" He immediately steps in front of Tèa protectively. "Stay back! I'll protect you!"

"Huh? But, Yami-" She's cut off as he growls at the giant demon cat. "But you don't understand."

"What do you mean?"

"This is my cat, Kirara. She's my friend. She means me nor us no harm." She smiles up at Kirara. "Right, girl?"

Kirara gives a soft whimper.

"Oh…alright…"

"She's offered to take us all home." She goes over and climbs on Kirara's back first. "All aboard!" Everyone else follows suite. "Hold on tight now. Let's go, Kirara!" The big cat roars and runs for home. And once there, a now exhausted Yami lay asleep on the couch as Tèa takes a place beside him on the living room floor. "Yami…" '_He's still exhausted after what happened. This is all my fault…I just hope he'll be alright'_ But then Yami gives a moan and slowly opens his eyes. "Oh! Yami!"

"Tèa…?"

"Thank goodness…" she smiles. "You're awake again."

He tries to sit up. "Ohh…I…I feel dizzy…"

"And no wonder. You'd almost choked to death at the restaurant. But Dad and I managed to save you." '_Not really…'_ she thinks sadly. '_It was more my dad that me…'_ "The dizziness will pass. We're just glad you're okay."

He smiles. "Tèa…thank you…for saving my life."

"Uh!" She pauses a moment before smiling back sadly. "Yeah…You're welcome, Yami."

"What's wrong?"

"Uh…No, it's nothing. Get some rest, okay?" She gets up and heads to the kitchen for a snack and drink, Then, with a plate of cookies in one hand and glass of milk in the other, she slowly heads up to her room and closes the door, setting the items on her nightstand and flopping onto her bed belly-first with her cheek on her pillow and arms underneath.

Yami looks at Myra puzzled. "What's wrong with Tèa?"

"She didn't want to tell you."

"What do you mean?"

"Yami…Tèa's not the one who saved you…Her father did."

"What…? But I thought…"

"She had tried…but it wouldn't budge and you passed out in her arms. That's when her father took over – Got it out by running his finger along your neck then performed CPR to revive you…"

"Oh…" She nods slowly and Yami sighs, going to check on Tèa. He knocks on her door a few times. "Tèa?"

"Uh!" '_Yami…'_

"Can I come in?"

"Sure…"

He opens the door and enters. "Tèa…your mother told me everything…"

"I had a feeling she would…"

"You really wanted to save me…but your father took over…"

Tèa bows her head into her pillow, closing her eyes. "Uh-huh…"

He then slowly takes a place beside her. "Tèa…you did what you could…If it weren't for you and your father, I would've died."

"I didn't do anything!"

"Yes, you did! You wouldn't give up on me!"

"But I just sat there! I knew every moment counted, but my body wouldn't move! Not quick enough…" Yami remains silent, unsure of what to say. "If you want to thank anyone…thank my dad. Because I don't deserve any…"

"Tèa…" Yami then pulls her close and she just stays there, resting against his chest as tears well up and slowly roll down her cheek. And later that night, as Tèa sleeps… "Mr. Gardner?"

"Yami?" Michael steps out from the kitchen, a cup of cocoa in his hand. "What are you doing up?"

"Tèa's real upset about what happened to me…She really wanted to help."

"Hmm…" Mike nods with a sigh. "Yes, I know."

"I want to cheer her up…but nothing seems to work."

"Well…you can't really blame her, Yami. Tèa's always been that way. Ever since she was a little girl."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes, absolutely. If anything she felt touched by was injured, she wanted to help. No matter what it took. And she always tried her hardest, even though she was just learning."

"I see…Well…when she was a child, what did you cheer her up?"

"Well…" He pauses to give a light laugh. "I used to tickle her. And it always worked. You know what they say: Laughter is the best medicine."

"That gives me an idea." Yami says with a smile. He heads to Tea's room finding her asleep and then…starts tickling her. She giggles and curls up, smiling in her sleep. "Oh, yeah…?" He tickles her more.

Not yet recognizing his voice or the culprit, she tells her "Daddy" to stop. But Yami just chuckles and tickles more. She squeals and laughs. "No!"

"Tèa!"

"Uncle! Uncle!" she giggles. Yami gives a smile and stops. When Tèa opens her eyes and turns over to see Yami there, she gasps and sits up with a start. "Yami!"

He chuckles. "Got you."

"What-what are you doing?!"

"Trying to cheer you up, my princess." Tea was surprised at the pet name, but Yami just smirks as he crawls over to her. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Ya-yami…" Tèa blushes faintly, still stunned. '_What's he up to now?'_

"What…?" He sits up slowly. "Are you still…upset?"

"You were flirting with me..."

"What's wrong with that?" he asks with an innocent smile.

"Yami, it's late."

"Alright…I'll go then. Goodnight."

As she watches him… "Yami?"

He turns to her. "Yes?"

"Thank you…"

Yami smiles at her sincerity. "My pleasure." He then turns back and leaves.

**Authoress' Note: Whew…this was a LONG chapter. Longer than I expected it would be. I'm feeling a lot better now, so I'll try to get more chapters up for Christmas. So the story won't be completed by then as I planned, but that's okay ^^ You all enjoy it and I'm just happy to do it for you, since I enjoy writing it. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! **


	27. Enter Madison

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

**Authoress Note: Hey, guys! Yes, I'm still alive. I'm sorry I have not posted in the last few days or around Christmas like I said I would. I unfortunately got hit with bodily issues which put me in a lot of pain and I even had to miss Christmas with the family, which was a first. But I am gradually starting to feel better. Although I can't quite walk upright yet without flinching. I really need to get out more…**

**Anyway, in this chapter, Yami gets his first glimpse of Tèa's school. And Tea meets her first friend – Madison. But it's not what they expected. The other kids tease him, and Yami actually cheats on her…with Madison?! (And yes, it's the same Madison – and Sakura later on – from Card Captors, which I of course do not own) But is he really cheating? Or is something else behind it? Let's begin and find out!**

As she watches him… "Yami?"

He turns to her. "Yes?"

"Thank you…"

Yami smiles at her sincerity. "My pleasure." He then turns back and leaves.

**The Next Morning…**

Tèa is sleeping peacefully in her bed, turned on her side with her cheek and hand rested upon her pillow…when Yugi waddles in, crawling atop her bed. "Mama!" She gives a moan at the tiny voice, curling up a little under the covers. "Mama!"

She opens one eye sleepily. "Huh…?"

"Yay! Mama!"

"Yugi…?" Tèa yawns tiredly as she sits up, rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Uppie!!"

"'Uppie'?" Tèa giggles as Yugi hugs her.

"Mama uppie! You wate!"

"Late? Late for what?"

He points to her clock. "Schoow!"

Letting out a gasp, Tèa picks up her clock and looks at it in panic. "Oh, no! Yugi, why didn't you wake me sooner?!" She sets it aside and rushes to get ready. Finally, backpack over her shoulder, she kisses his cheek goodbye. "I have to get going. I love you, Yugi!" she calls as she runs out. But she's suddenly stopped by Yami.

"Tèa, wait! I can fly you!"

"Huh? But, Yami, you don't even know where my school _is_!"

"Don't worry." He picks her up bridal style in his arms, much to Tèa's surprise, and flies off to school. Soon… "There you go, Tea. Only twenty minutes before your first class."

"Good. There's still a chance I can make it on time. Thanks, Yami, I owe you one."

He smiles. But suddenly he is seen by other people. "Oh no…"

Tèa blinks, seeing his expression. "Hm? What's wrong?" She looks over his shoulder to see a group of random teenagers around them.

"Whoa…"

"What are you?"

Tèa tries to break the awkwardness by politely introducing him. "Hey, guys! This is Yami. He's a friend of mine." But it goes unnoticed as Yami grows shy. Then the teasing begins.

"What a freak!"

"I'll say!"

"Don't call him that!"

"He looks like something someone chewed up and spit out!" a girl giggles.

"Uh!"

"He does not!"

"Go back to where you came from, ya freak!" All the teens laugh at Yami as he looks around, growing more and more scared. But a growling Tèa grabs his hand and pulls him inside.

"I'm terribly sorry about that, Yami. Are you okay?" But he just whimpers, shaking in fear. '_Poor guy…he's shaking like a leaf. He can't even talk now.'_ She's startled as Yami suddenly hides in his wings.

But then a young girl with black hair and about their age walks over to them. "Excuse me…Are you okay?"

**Next chapter, the cheating begins…**


	28. School Daze Part One

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

"I'm terribly sorry about that, Yami. Are you okay?" But he just whimpers, shaking in fear. '_Poor guy…he's shaking like a leaf. He can't even talk now.'_ She's startled as Yami suddenly hides in his wings.

But then a young girl with black hair and about their age walks over to them. "Excuse me…Are you okay?"

"The other kids were mocking him. Now he's scared to death. You might say he's new to this type of thing."

The girl kneels down and slightly lifts one of his wings. "Hello?"

Yami yelps and shies away.

"It's okay, Yami. I think we can trust her."

He shakes his head, still trembling.

"Come on, I won't hurt you…"

Then it's Tèa's turn to try. "Come on out of there, Yami. _I_ don't think you're a freak." Another ruffled headshake from Yami. "What those kids said was wrong. I love your wings, Yami." When he still refuses to come out, Tèa sighs. "He still won't budge."

"What can we do…?"

Then she smiles. "I've got an idea. Come on." She goes to one side of Yami and kneels again. "Just follow my lead." She starts moving her fingers slowly along Yami's side and soon both girls are tickling him. "Come on now…"

"N-no!"

"We're not giving up that easily!" But they are forced to stop when he begins to cry. Both girls look at each other with a frown as Tèa sighs. "Well…we tried." But suddenly, Yami unfolds his wings and looks up at them. "Uh?"

"I'm sorry…"

"No need to apologize."

He sighs sadly and wipes his tears away. But no sooner had he done that do the girls begin to tickle him again. And soon he's rolling on the floor in loud laughter. "Ah! S-stop it!"

"Say it!"

"U-u-uncle!!" Tea giggles and sits up, stopping. "Thank you…"

"No problem. By the way," Tèa adds as she looks over at the girl. "I'm Tèa. What's your name?"

"I'm Madison." she replies back with a smile.

"Oh, well, pleased to meet you."

Yami shyly blushes a little.

"And who might this angel be?"

"Uh! Um…" He turns away, very shy now.

"This is Yami. He's a good friend of mine."

"Wow…Your wings ARE beautiful…"

"Um…thanks…And it's a pleasure." He takes her hand and kisses it.

"Oh, my…" she giggles.

"Hey…Madison?"

"Yeah?"

"Um…you might find this crazy, but…I have angelic wings, too?"

"Really? May I see them?" It's now Tea's turn to be timid. But Madison urges her on, making her giggle. "Come on!"

"Okay. But only if you promise to keep it a secret! I don't exactly…want to go through what Yami just did. Even my mom doesn't know about them yet. Yami gave them to me."

"Aww, that's so sweet! Are you two going out?"

Yami blushes while Tèa just laughs. "Not exactly. We're just really good friends."

"Suurrre…"

"Hm? What, you think we aren't?"

"I think you're more than that." She says with a wink. In the bathroom, Tèa shows off her new wings, leaving Madison awestruck before pulling out her camera. "Hang on! The school has to see this!"

"Madison, no! I told you, it had to be kept secret!"

She only giggles at her new friend's panic. "Relax, I was only kidding."

Tèa sighs in relief before smiling and twirling twice. "So? What do you think?"

"They're beautiful…"

"Yeah, that's what my other friends thought, too."

"Well, we should get to class. Is…Yami a new student?"

"Nah. He was only dropping me off here after I overslept. But before he could leave, the other students saw him and started teasing and, well…you know the rest."

"I see…"

Soon they go out to say goodbye to Yami

"I hope you two have a great day."

"Thanks, Yami." replies Tèa. "We hope you feel better, too."

"And it was a pleasure to meet you, "Lady Madison." Once again he takes her hand and kisses it, making Tèa suspicious and somewhat jealous. He then removes something from his neck and places it in Madison's hand. When she opens it, it's a necklace with a silver angel on a chain.

"Oh my…"

"Fare thee well, Madison." He kisses her cheek right in front of Madison and flies away, leaving Tea both shocked and heartbroken.

"He certainly is a charmer…"

"Yeah…but then he _is_ the King of Angels." She says with a forced, sad smile. Little did she realize, her pain was about to get even worse.

After school, Yami arrives at the window and spots Madison, calling her name. He motions for her to go out to the hallway. And when Madison excuses herself…

"What is it, Yami?"

"I forgot something for you…"

"What?"

Yami then leans down and kisses her, leaving her surprised at first but then also kissing back.

About this time, the bell rings and Tèa gathers her books to leave. But when she exits the classroom, she looks up and gasps, her school books slipping from her arms and crashing to the floor at the shocking sight before her.

Yami however, is unfazed as he pulls away. "Madison…would you like me to fly you home?"

"But what about Tèa?"

He smiles. "She'll walk. Come on." Tèa tries calling after him, but he ignores her as he takes Madison's hand and they both leave, leaving a devastated and heartbroken Tèa behind.

'_Yami…How could you…?'_ Forgetting all about her papers and books, she turns and runs for home, sobbing as tears stream behind her.

**Part Two coming soon… **


	29. School Daze Part Two

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

**Authoress' Note: Here's the next chapter. Don't worry, there's nothing graphic. And in case you don't know, "Cheaters" was a show where ****with hidden cameras they can tell that the guy or gal is cheating on his girlfriend or her boyfriend. After a few days of taping the guys, plus Joe Greco go to talk with their client and go see the man along with his hottie and that's when the soon-to-be ex-girlfriend starts chewing him out. Interesting, right? Anyway, here we go! Part two! **

About this time, the bell rings and Tèa gathers her books to leave. But when she exits the classroom, she looks up and gasps, her school books slipping from her arms and crashing to the floor at the shocking sight before her.

Yami however, is unfazed as he pulls away. "Madison…would you like me to fly you home?"

"But what about Tèa?"

He smiles. "She'll walk. Come on." Tèa tries calling after him, but he ignores her as he takes Madison's hand and they both leave, leaving a devastated and heartbroken Tèa behind.

'_Yami…How could you…?'_ Forgetting all about her papers and books, she turns and runs for home, sobbing as tears stream behind her.

Once home, Tèa's father sees her run in. "Tèa! What happened, sport?"

"Oh, Daddy!" she runs up and hugs him, sobbing again. "It was…just awful!"

"What happened, honey?" He kneels down to her, his hands on her shoulders. "Talk to me…And tell me everything…"

Giving a nod and light sniffle, she begins to do so, starting first when they arrived and after with what she saw and heard between him and Madison. "It was horrible, Daddy!" she sobs, heartbroken.

"There, there, princess…Do you love him? Truly?"

"I…I don't know. I feel so confused…But I can never forgive him for what he's done! I trusted him, Daddy! I trusted him!"

"I think I know of something that can help. Have you ever heard of the show, _**Cheaters**_?" Tèa was now even more puzzled and crawls over, cuddling in her father's arms. "We can set it to where you won't see Yami for awhile. Would that be okay, princess?"

She sniffles, silent for a moment before slowly nodding. "I wish my friends were here…"

Then a familiar voice. "You called us?" Tèa looks over with tears staining her cheeks. It was her friends, Gabriel, Otoha and Karas!

"Gabriel!"

"Princess!"

"We heard about what happened." states Karas.

"Oh, guys!" Tèa continues to cry.

A couple days later, Tèa meets up with the host of _**Cheaters**_. And after viewing the video, they head off to find Yami, who happens to be at Madison's house. Tea and Joe walk in, finding both Yami and Madison in the bedroom. "YAMI!!"

Yami looks up as does Madison. "What are you-" he pauses when he sees the cameras. "What's going on?"

"Yami Mutou, I'm Joe Greco from the TV show, _**Cheaters**_. Can you explain what's going on here?"

Yami just looks around bewildered. "What are you talking about? This is crazy!"

"Yami, you are…just _disgustin_g_!_ You two were my friends!"

Madison softly begins to cry as she tries to apologize. "Tèa…I-I'm really sorry…"

"I don't know what you're talking about! And what's with the cameras?!"

"You're cheating on me, you idiot!!"

"What do you mean, Tèa? I loved you and you never loved me!"

"I saved your life! I helped you when you needed me! Your loss of power was spared because of me! And what about our kiss?! Does that not mean "_**love"**_ to you?! And Madison, you were the first person I trusted at the school! You said Yami and me were meant to be! You _disgust_ me!" She stops to glare at Yami before continuing. "And you…you are no king!"

"Uh!"

"Tèa…I thought we would be friends…"

"Well, obviously I _have_ no friends! I can trust no one! I hate you both! Especially you, Yami. I hate you! I HATE YOU!!!" She tosses the crystal flowers Yami had given her against Madison's bedroom wall, shattering them.

"Tèa, wait!" Yami pleads. But trembling from tears, nerves and anger, she just casts him one more glare before running out.

**Authoress' Note: Whew! Talk about a dramatic ending! So what happens to Yami and Tèa's relationship _now_? Will they ever be together again? Maybe. Although _I'll_ never say. ^.~ Next chapter coming soon! And Happy New Year!! **


	30. School Daze Part Three

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Thirty**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

"I hate you both! Especially you, Yami. I hate you! I HATE YOU!!!" She tosses the crystal flowers Yami had given her against Madison's bedroom wall, shattering them.

"Tèa, wait!" Yami pleads. But trembling from tears, nerves and anger, she just casts him one more glare before running out.

Soon, Tèa and Yami have a chat – alone.

"Look, Tèa…I'm really…It's just…I knew you'd never love me, and…I was getting lonely…I found someone who actually understands me…"

"_Understands_ you? You don't even _know_ her! At least you knew _me!_ I treated you like family!"

"Well…You're right, I don't know her…so…Oh, Tèa…I really did make a mistake…" He takes her hands in his pleadingly. "Please, Tea…Take me back…"

But Tea turns away, crossing her arms and basically giving him the cold shoulder. "Never. You did your damage, you cheat! You're no angel, you're no king! You broke my heart…And I'll never forgive you!"

"But, Tèa, please…what can I do to make you love me again? Oh, wait…you never loved me!"

Having had enough, she turns back, glaring. "I _did_ love you. I admired you. I even took in your son. But you were TOO FULL OF YOURSELF with your PITY PARTY to realize what was truly important!!"

"Well…I guess…you're breaking up with me…" he says sadly. But Tèa remains unfazed.

"What would my parents think..? What would your son think..?"

"…That I'm not a good person to be with…"

"I hope you're happy with yourself…Because right now it sickens me just to _look _at you! I will never get that out of my head. I'm disgusted…and disappointed. See you back home…your _majesty_." She sprouts her wings and flies off, with Yami following soon after. But even back at the house, the return was less welcome.

"Myra…Mike…I know I made a big mistake…"

"You sure did…" Mike agrees.

"She poured her heart out to look out for and teach you. She wasn't ready to be a mother, but she accepted anyway because she didn't want you or your son hurt or killed. And this is how you repay her – By ignoring her and making out with a total stranger."

Yami gives a defeated sigh. "Now I understand…I feel terrible about all this…"

"You should…" replies Michael. Myra crosses her arms, glaring back seriously. "Yami, Myra and I have already spoken, and…we both want you to leave…and never come back."

He nods. "Yes, sir…I shall pack right away…"

"Already done." Myra motions to the suitcase beside her, watching as Yami sighs and picks it up, looking at Yugi who is Tèa's arms.

"Come on, Yugi…let's go."

"No!!"

"Yugi, he is your father."

"No, I stay with Mommy!"

Not willing to argue with her own son, she looks back at Yami. "We'll be keeping him with us, Yami."

Yami gives a sad sigh. "Goodbye…" He then picks up his suitcase and walks out, flying away.

But four years later, Tèa has a new boyfriend – And it's Karas. He smiles as he nuzzles her, making her giggle.

"I love you, Tèa…"

"I love you, too, Karas…It's good to know at least _you_ can be trusted…"

"I'm glad…"

"And I'm happy I can be with my mom." chimes Yugi.

"Aw, Yugi." They both giggle as she gently ruffles his hair.

"So what shall we do today, my lovely princess?"

"Oh, I don't know. It's such a beautiful day, why don't we go on a picnic? Maybe out for ice cream??"

"Ice cream! Ice cream!"

Tèa can't help but laugh at her son's boundless excitement. "Okay, Yugi, okay. But first, let's get a real bite to eat."

He giggles and she gives a warm smile. But once at the restaurant, she accidentally bumps into a hooded man, spilling his drink onto his shirt.

"Unh!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Accidents happen right?" The man takes some napkins and wipes his shirt, but not before removing his hood.

Tèa gasps when she gets a look the stranger's face. "…Yami…?"

**Authoress' Note: Well, well, talk about unexpected surprises! But how will this surprise meeting go? Find out next chapter! Once again, Happy New Year!**


	31. Plea For Forgiveness Part One

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

Tèa gasps when she gets a look the stranger's face. "…Yami…?"

"Do I know you?"

"Yami, it's me!" she smiles. "Tèa, remember?"

"Oh, hey!" He chuckles, hugging her. "It's been a long time!"

She laughs as she hugs back. "Indeed it has!"

"What brings you here?" he asks as he smiles.

"Just getting a bite to eat. You?"

"Just getting some drinks."

"Dad?"

Both look over at him. "Yugi…My, how you've grown!"

"Daddy!" Yugi runs up and hugs his father, Tèa smiling as she watches.

"Mind if I join you, Tèa?"

"I don't if Karas doesn't."

"Not at all." he smiles.

"Great! Follow us, Yami."

"Thanks."

**At their table…**

"Can we get you anything to eat, Yami?"

"How about a burger?"

"Sure. And you two?"

"Same!"

"Ditto!"

She laughs. "Okay. Four burgers it is. Be right back." She walks away to place the orders. And once she comes back…

"Tèa…can I talk to you – privately?"

"Hm? Yeah, sure. Karas, why don't you go get our drinks? I'll be back in a minute."

"Alright." He gets up to go get them.

"Yugi, you stay right here, okay? Don't go anywhere."

"Okay, Mommy."

She smiles and goes to talk to Yami, just far enough so Yugi can't really hear but is still within watching distance. Once there…

"Tèa…listen…about what happened four years ago…After I left…I started…praying to God…asking for guidance. And just last week…I've seen what I have done and I understand that I was wrong…"

"Oho, no. We're not starting _this_ again."

"Tèa, please, I understand what I've done…Please take me back! I beg you, please!"

"It's not up to me to decide." She looks over Yami's shoulder at Karas.

"So…Karas has to choose?"

"Don't you understand, Yami? We're dating now."

Yami feels his heart break. I see…So…you just want to be friends with me?"

"Why do you care? Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because I loved you!! I have seen the light, Tèa! What can I do to make you see that?"

"Karas has been good to me! And he's been good to Yugi! Just like a second father. And what about Madison? You certainly crawled to her fast."

"We broke up, two years ago."

Tèa is nearly speechless from shock a few seconds before finding her voice again. "Two years?? It took that long and yet here you are pleading with me???"

"Yes! I want you back, Tèa! What can I do to prove it?"

But Tèa's too dumbfounded to continue. Especially in front of Yugi. "Now's not the time to discuss this…Come on, let's go back."

"Okay."

**Authoress' Note: That's all for this chapter. The next one, just so you know, will _probably_ be fairly short. But there's a reason ^.~ Yami returns to the family…and Karas has a question. Coming soon!**


	32. Plea For Forgiveness Part Two

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

"Now's not the time to discuss this…Come on, let's go back."

"Okay."

**After their lunch, they head home to Tèa's house. Once inside…**

"Myra! Mike!"

Michael is the first to hear Yami's cries. And when her parents see him… "Yami!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I ran into Tèa."

"Hm, that's nice, dear." Myra continues to do the dishes.

"…You still hate me, don't you?"

"You think we'd forgotten?"

"…No…"

"I told you to never come back, you no-good-"

"It's okay, Daddy. I know this is hard to believe, but…he wants to make amends with us."

"Amends?"

"Yeah…He wants me back."

"What can I do to prove that I really, truly love you?" Tèa looks away, unsure how to answer. "Tèa, answer me!!"

"I would if I had an answer…That's just something you'll have to figure out on your own."

"But…but I don't know how…" Tèa gives a sad sigh and he turns to her mother. "Myra…please…What can I do?"

"I can't answer that either, Yami."

"I…I don't know how to do this…I just don't know!!!" The following night, he looks to the sky and closes his eyes. "God…listen to me. I need your help…Tèa…Her family…They don't have answers on how I can be trusted again…I…I don't know how to love me again. Please…help. I just don't know what to do…" He then starts to cry.

Meanwhile, Tèa was currently debating the same thing. "Oh, Karas, what do I do? Yami says he wants me back, but this is the same Yami who snapped at me and cheated on me with my very first high school friend…"

"I'm not sure either, Tèa…"

"And you have been so good to me and Yugi since then. I…I feel so lost…"

"Tèa…" He opens his arms and she takes the hint as she leans into his embrace, still frowning. "You know you don't need him, right?"

"Hm?" She looks up at him curiously.

"You hate him still…but you wish to be his friend?"

"I…I don't know. Maybe…"

"Then…he can always be your friend…" he smiles. "_if_ you answer yes to this question-" He holds up a beautiful diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

**Authoress' Note: Told you this chapter was short. What will her answer be? I'd say more, but that would spoil it! So stay tuned for the next chapter, coming soon!**


	33. Wedding Day

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

"You hate him still…but you wish to be his friend?"

"I…I don't know. Maybe…"

"Then…he can always be your friend…" he smiles. "_if_ you answer yes to this question-" He holds up a beautiful diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Tèa gasps, a hand going over her mouth lightly in shock. "Oh…Karas…" He smiles as he waits for her answer. "But…what about Yami? I would break his heart…"

"You can be friends with him, Tèa…Trust me."

"I do trust you…" They both smile and share a kiss, Karas being the first to pull away.

"So…Is that a 'yes'?"

"Yes…"

**The next day, Tèa tells her parents.**

"Mom? Dad? Karas and I have an announcement to make."

"Oh?"

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Last night, Karas proposed to me…We're getting married!"

"Oh, Tèa!"

"Oh, my baby!" Myra laughs, hugging her. "This is wonderful!"

"We're so proud of you!"

Tèa just giggles.

"Does Yami know?" her mother asks.

"No, I don't think so. Did you tell him, Karas?"

"No, not yet."

"Maybe we should. Where is he now?"

"Still in his room." says her father.

"Okay, come on, fiancée" she giggles as the two head upstairs.

Yami looks up as he hears them enter. "Tèa! Karas!"

"Yami, we have something important to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Why don't you tell him, Karas?"

"No, I think you should."

"Well, alright." She chuckles, looking at him then back at Yami. "Karas and I…are getting married."

The two brace themselves for Yami's reaction, expecting the worst, but instead…he just smiles. "That's wonderful!"

"And we would be honored…if you and Yugi joined my parents in attending the wedding."

"I'll be there."

"Wonderful." She walks over and kisses his cheek, smiling.

**Months later, the wedding begins. And when the priest asks for any objections…**

"I object!"

Tèa gasps and turns around as Yami gets up and makes his way down the aisle in front of her. "Four years ago, I made a huge mistake…I loved this woman deeply before all of you…but my conscience fooled me into loving another. Now…I will make up for that mistake." He walks up to Tèa, kissing her deeply. Her eyes widen in surprise at this as she's caught completely off-guard, but he pulls away a second later.

"Y-yami…Wh-what…"

"I love you, Tèa…I wish to marry this woman!!"

"Uh!"

"Yami, she doesn't need you anymore!"

"You don't understand the power of love…" He then tries to woe her over with a poem.

_**Your eyes are like the ocean…**_

_**Day by day, he gazed upon her;**_

_**Day by day, he sighed with passion**_

'_Oh, how sweet…'_

_**My heart aches for you, my sweet angel of the skies…**_

_**I feel so lost without your love**_

_**Parting is such sweet sorrow…**_ He pauses to hold out a crystal rose.

_**For this heart…wished to be rekindled with your love**_

_**My princess…**_

"I love you, Tèa…"

Tèa looks up at him, slight confusion and hurt in her eyes. "But…that kiss…A-and the necklace…"

"They mean nothing to me. All that matters…is my love for you…my queen…"

She whimpers softly, tears welling up and rolling down her cheeks. "B-but you had…"

"Please, Tèa, I beg of you…Love me again like you once did…"

Tèa looks over at the onlookers, still tearful.

"Go ahead, Tèa…You and I can still be married…and you'll have another husband along for the ride."

Tèa gasps, shocked by her current fiancée's answer. "Wh-what? You mean…a double wedding?"

"Yeah."

"Please…"

Looking back at Yami, she swallows the lump in her throat, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach as she nods weakly, tears staining her cheeks. Soon, the wedding is over.

"Tèa, I promise, I will never cheat on you again…You are my only woman."

"Yami…" '_But even now…4 years later…The memory still haunts me…'_

**Authoress' Note: Well, it looks like things worked out after all. Next chapter, Tèa decides to have a baby! (Again, nothing graphic). But who will be first in line? And what will happen from there? Find out soon!**


	34. Let's Have A Baby Part One

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

"Tèa, I promise, I will never cheat on you again…You are my only woman."

"Yami…" '_But even now…4 years later…The memory still haunts me…' _She smiles however, as Karas kisses her neck, and Yami, her cheek.

Then Karas asks something unexpected. "Tèa…how would you like to have a child?"

"Whaa?!?!" She feels her face go a deep red, but Karas only chuckles.

"I get a brother or sister!" chimes Yugi.

"W-well, I…" She giggles, still flustered.

"Come on, Tèa…"

"Oh…why not?" And later that night…Tèa begins to become seductive toward him. "Oh, Karas…" she coos sweetly.

"Hm?" He looks up to see her posing at the staircase, smiling coyly. "You sly devil…" he chuckles.

"What do you say we…rent a hotel for the night? Just the two of us…"

"I'll go along with that."

**Weeks later, Tèa has all the symptoms. She goes to the doctor to find out she is indeed pregnant – with a baby boy.**

"Oh…this is so wonderful!"

"May I suggest a name for your son, Tèa?" asks the doctor.

"Oh? And what name would that be?"

"How about 'Ocean'?"

"Ocean??"

"Yeah. One of my patients named their son that."

"Well, no offense, but…" she pauses as a light chuckle escapes. "that's kind of a strange name."

"It's just a thought. Do you have any in mind?"

She smiles. "I'm sure we'll think of something. But thank you for the suggestion, doctor. And the news."

"No problem."

**And once back home…**

"I'm home, everyone!" Everybody greets her before asking the big question.

"So what did the doctor say?" asks her mom.

"The news is good. Karas…you're going to be a daddy – I'm pregnant!"

"Oh…this is wonderful!"

"Oh, my little girl's finally a mommy!" her father exclaims, making her giggle.

"Any names for it, Tèa?" asks Yami.

"No, not yet. Although the doctor did say it was a boy. And he did suggest a strange name…Ocean."

"I think that's a pretty strange name, too." agrees Karas.

"He said one of his patients named their kid that. I told him we'd think of something, though I did appreciate the offer. So, 'Daddy'," she giggles. "any ideas?"

"Well…how about Atem?"

"Hey, that's my middle name!" exclaims Yami.

"No way!"

"Way."

"Hmm…Well, what do you think, Karas?"

"Let's do it." He smiles. "Unless _you_ have any suggestions."

"How about Samuel?" requests Yugi.

"Hey, I like that."

"Me too." agreed both Yami and Karas.

"That's a nice name. But what can we use for the middle?"

"James!"

Tèa can't help but laugh at her son's enthusiasm. "Samuel James. I like that." Karas smiles in agreement.

**Authoress' Note: Part Two, Tèa gives birth! And her and Yami's relationship hit another snag as memories from the past come flooding back. How will they cope? All that coming soon!**


	35. Let's Have A Baby Part Two

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

"How about Samuel?" requests Yugi.

"Hey, I like that."

"Me too." agreed both Yami and Karas.

"That's a nice name. But what can we use for the middle?"

"James!"

Tèa can't help but laugh at her son's enthusiasm. "Samuel James. I like that." Karas smiles in agreement.

**Many months go by and Tèa is now ready to give birth**

"Hey there, mother-to-be!" greets her father as he holds up his camera.

She giggles as she covers her face with the bedsheet. "Daddy!"

"Come on, just like your mother."

"That's for sure."

"Hey!" She brings the bedsheet down and playfully pouts as a giggling Yugi climbs in and lies down beside her. Her father just chuckles, and soon Tèa's labor begins. Karas holds her hand as she moans loudly in pain and pushes.

"Come on, Tèa…You can do it!"

"Go, Mommy!"

Yami holds her other hand. "You're doing great, Tèa!"

"I can see the head! Just one more good push."

"Come on, Tèa…" Karas encourages.

Tèa gives one final push, and moments later, the sounds of a newborn baby are heard.

"Got it!"

"Yay!" Yugi cheers.

"Oh my…Look, Tèa…"

After cleaning the baby off, the doctor hands it over to the family, smiling as he sets it in Tèa's arms. "Congratulations, 'Mom'." he chuckles. Karas and Michael look on in awe.

"Oh, he's beautiful…"

"Wow…"

"He's perfect…"

"Have you thought of a name for him?" asks the nurse.

"Samuel James."

The nurse smiles. "A wonderful name for a wonderful boy."

Tèa smiles back, first at the nurse then her newborn son. Then Samuel opens his beautiful blue eyes and looks up at his new mom.

"Oh, Tèa…he's got your eyes…" Myra compliments.

Tèa chuckles as he looks around. "Hello, little Samuel. Say 'hello' to your new family."

"Hi, Sammy!" Samuel coos in reply.

"Yugi, would you like to hold your new baby brother?"

"Yeah." he smiles.

She smiles back, giving a light chuckle as she motions him over. Well, come here then." Yugi crawls onto the bed and goes over to the baby. And once he is comfortable, Tèa hands the new baby over gently. "Be careful now…Don't hurt or drop him."

Yugi gently takes Sammy, who suddenly whimpers in his arms. "No crying, Sammy…"

"Don't worry; I think he's just hungry." Sam looks at Tèa and his whimpers turn to wails. "Whoops! See?" She giggles and takes him back, and he begins to drink as she proceeds to feed him.

"He want Mommy…"

"Well, once he's done you can have him back, I promise."

"Okay." He says with a smile. Samuel looks up at Tèa as he drinks and soon whimpers. Knowing what this meant, she puts him over her shoulder and pats him on the back, causing him to give a cute burp.

"Oh!" She giggles, looking at him. "Excuse you, my boy." He then gives a cute yawn. "Aw, you're sleepy." Samuel closes his eyes and falls asleep, clinging to her shirt.

A few days later, Tèa is able to come home, and Samuel continues to coo as they enter the house. "We're home, my angel."

"Can I show Sammy my woom?" asks Yugi.

Tèa chuckles. "Of course you can, sweetie."

"Come on, Sammy!" Yugi runs up to his room excitedly, Tèa following with Samuel in her arms as she gives another amused chuckle. Once they catch up, Yugi opens his door. "This is my woom!"

"What do you think, Sammy?"

"Ooh…"

She chuckles again. "I think he likes it, Yugi."

"Yay!"

"You don't mind sharing your room with your baby brother, do you, Yugi?"

"Nope."

"Good." Yugi giggles as she ruffles his hair gently. "You kids hungry? How about a snack?"

"Otay!"

"What would you like to have?"

"Crackers!"

"Crackers, huh? Graham crackers?"

"Yeah!"

She smiles. "Chocolate, Cinnamon or Honey?"

"Chocolate!"

But before they leave, they hear soft singing coming from Yami's room. Tèa stops and turns her head slightly to the sound. "Listen Yugi…you hear that?"

"Yeah…it's Daddy…"

Tèa slowly creeps up to their bedroom door and listens in, looking through the crack in the doorway.

_**Hold onto the night…Hold onto the memory…**_

_**And my mind could not erase, the beauty of your face…**_

'_So pretty…'_

_**Well, I think that I've been true to everybody but me**_

_**And the way I feel about you makes my heart long to be free**_

_**Everytime**_ _**I look in your eyes, I'm helplessly aware**_

_**That the someone I've been searching for is right there**_

'_Oh, Yami…Is he singing about me?'_

_**Hold onto the night**_

_**Hold onto the memories…**_

He soon stops and she opens the door fully when he does, surprising him. "Oh! Tea!"

She smiles again as she enters. "That was a beautiful song you were singing…"

"You heard all that? I…I don't think I'm that good…"

"I think you have a wonderful voice."

"That was meant for you, Tèa…"

Now it's Tèa's turn to be surprised as she lets out a soft gasp. '_I knew it…'_

"I love you…just so much…"

"Yami…"

He smiles. But at these words, the memory of what she'd seen and heard between him and Madison at the school flashes back in her mind. And she could only imagine what could of happened the 2 out of 4 years they were together and wonder why -- up 'til now -- it took so long for him to come begging her back. "Um...I have to go. Excuse me..." She then exits the room. Something just didn't add up, didn't feel right.

"Tèa?" He tries to go after her. "What's wrong?" But Tèa just stays quiet, ignoring the sick feeling in her stomach as she hands Sammy over to Yugi and goes outside to try and get some fresh air. "Tèa, talk to me…What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"…It's about what happened all those years ago…isn't it?" She immediately stops, back still to him. "I knew it…You're still haunted by it all."

"That's a stupid remark…" she replies with sudden anger in her voice, though still speaking softly. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

Yami suddenly grows angry himself. "I try to cheer you up and THIS is how you treat me?!"

She then turns to face him. "Yeah, well, maybe I could ask you the same thing!"

"I tried so hard to take you back which you did, but I feel like…I'm being treated like…I'm nothing!"

"And how do you think _I_ feel?! It ever occur to you that maybe you kissing my only friend – a total stranger still to us both – hadn't made me feel the same way?! I saw you, Yami, I heard it all!"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have interfered with us!!" He slaps her hard across the cheek and Tèa yelps as she is struck, a hand going to it as she faces back, now red and stinging. Yami pants heavily as he turns to walk away.

Tea looks back at him, tears in her eyes. "After all I did for you! And all you did for me! It was all lies!! I guess I was never meant to be your queen after all!"

"And I was never meant to be your king! Karas belongs to you now!"

"Uh!"

"I never want to see you again!!" He sprouts his wings and flies away…

**Authoress' Note: Whew! Another long chapter completed. I thought I'd never get this one done. I'm still debating on whether I should split this into two separate chapters. Next chapter…Tèa commits suicide. Or at least, she attempts it. Stay tuned**


	36. Desperate Measures Part One

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

"I never want to see you again!!" He sprouts his wings and flies away.

Sighing, Tèa covers her face with both hands as she runs inside, crying.

**And later that night…**

Tèa lay on her bed stomach-first, gazing at the floor sadly, when her father walks in. "Tèa, you okay, sport?" But she doesn't even glance in his direction as she greets him. "Hey…" He goes over and sits beside her. "What's wrong with my little girl, huh?" Tèa only whimpers, unable to fight back the tears as they well up and roll down her cheeks. "Come on, you can tell your old man, right?" he coos as he rubs her back.

She slowly sits up, revealing the mark still left on her cheek from where Yami'd slapped her. Michael gasps. "Tèa, did…did Yami do that to you?" She lets out a choked sob as she nods, telling him everything. "Oh no…Tèa, that's horrible…"

"I didn't mean any harm! But…the memory…!" she confesses tearfully, still crying.

"I know, honey, I know…"

She falls into her father's arms, sobbing hard and taking in tearful breaths as he slowly rubs her back. "I don't know what to do. I'm scared…Oh, Daddy!"

"Shh…"

Soon after, while her parents are talking downstairs, Tèa sneaks into their bedroom and rummages around, as though looking for something. '_I know it's here somewhere…Where is it?'_ This, in turn, wakes little Yugi. "Mommy…?"

She lets out a startled gasp and looks from where she's kneeling. "Yugi…"

"You woke me up…" He tells her, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry, sweetheart." she smiles. "I just need to borrow something of grandma and grandpa's for a moment. You go on and go back to bed."

"Okay…" He tiredly goes back to his room and closes the door. And Tèa's resumes her search. This time finding what she was looking for: Her father's old police pistol…still looking like new.

Back downstairs, her parents are oblivious of any of this as they talk about what happened earlier that day.

"Myra, I'm worried about Tèa…"

"So am I…And Yami, too, believe it or not. He seemed like such a nice young man…"

"I know…It seemed Yami had changed…But…why did he hit her?"

"I'm not sure. I think…Yami's anger and tension got the better of him. But that just doesn't seem his nature…Which worries me even more."

"I agree…And something tells me that Tèa still loves Yami – Even after he…cheated on her…"

"Yes…Why else would she marry both him and Karas? Other than caring for their sons. But her heart still struggles…Even after all this time, the memory still haunts her. You can see it in her eyes."

"I know…"

"There are even times…she cries in her sleep dreaming about it. I only hope the wound heals soon…"

"Me, too, Myra…Me too..." Suddenly, a loud – but oddly familiar – sound of gunfire is heard from upstairs, making him jump. "Oh no…that sounded like-" he gasps. "My pistol!!"

"Oh no! Tèa!"

They both rush upstairs.

**Authoress' Note: Whoo-hoo, cliff-hanger! Aren't I evil? *chuckles* Nah, I'm just kidding. So what will happen to Tèa? How serious will her injuries be? Will she pull through? And what about her and Yami? All of this in part two – coming soon!**


	37. Desperate Measures Part Two

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

"There are even times…she cries in her sleep dreaming about it. I only hope the wound heals soon…"

"Me, too, Myra…Me too..." Suddenly, a loud – but oddly familiar – sound of gunfire is heard from upstairs, making him jump. "Oh no…that sounded like-" he gasps. "My pistol!!"

"Oh no! Tèa!"

They both rush upstairs. When they reach the bedroom, Tèa lay there, still and bleeding with the gun still in one hand…and a note in the other.

"Oh! Michael, call an ambulance!"

"Right!" He rushes for the phone just as Karas enters.

"What happened-" he gasps. "No! Tèa! My princess!!"

"Oh, my baby…" Myra holds her daughter close, crying.

Then Karas notices the note under her hand. He picks it up and reads it.

"Wh-what's that?" When Karas and Myra look at the note, it merely reads: _**I Granted Your Wish…**_ "'Granted your wish'? Wha-who's wish, what does she mean?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Mike, come up here!"

He rushes back upstairs. "They're on their way."

"Look at this."

He takes the note as she shows it to him. "'Granted your wish…' What does that mean?"

"We're not sure. We thought maybe you might know. Unless…" she gasps. "You don't think…?!"

"That Yami wished for her to die? Impossible!"

"No, she said Yami never wanted to see her again! What if she took that literally? That must be what she meant by a wish! 'I Granted Your Wish'!"

Up in the skies, Yami gasps as he looks on in shock. "Oh no…What have I done…? I…I've become a monster!"

"Oh, the poor girl…"

Soon at the hospital, Tèa lay motionless in her bed, a respirator in her mouth as she recovers from the earlier surgery. Karas sobs as he takes her hand, her father looking on. "Oh, Tèa…"

"Come on, sport…You can pull through this…" Suddenly she gives a soft moan, coming around. "Tèa!"

"You're okay!" She looks around to see them and tries to talk. "Tèa, you're on a respirator…You can't talk right now."

She motions with her hand as though trying to write. Michael goes over and hands her a pen and pad of paper. "Here, honey…" She takes them and begins to write.

'_**Where am I?'**_

Karas looks over at her. "You're in the hospital. You…you tried to commit suicide with your dad's pistol…"

'_**I am so sorry…'**_

"It's okay, honey…" Michael replies. "We're just glad…you're okay…"

'_**My heart was broken. Are you…**_ She pauses to nervously swallow. _**Are you angry with me…?'**_

"No! No, not at all, honey."

"I'm not…"

"Neither am I…" says a voice.

When Tèa looks up, Yami stands there in the doorway, eyes red from crying as he holds a bouquet of red roses. But at the mere sight of him, she trembles, whimpering and crying as she tries to back up in the bed.

'_Poor girl…she's traumatized…'_ thought Myra worriedly.

"No, no, Tèa, relax…I came to apologize for my actions…I am truly sorry…" He hands her the bouquet. "And if you hate me…I understand…" he cries softly. Tèa whimpers, looking at the flowers then back at him. "Please…Forgive me…for what I've done…If you do not…" Knowing his wings are spread, he reaches up for one of them.

"Mm! Mm!"

"I-I'm sorry, Tèa…" Crying, he grabs his wing and slowly begins to pull.

"Don't do it, Yami!"

He only moans as he continues to pull.

"Yami, don't!!"

He stops and looks up at Michael. "Huh?"

"I think…Tèa is trying to say something to you."

"Wh-what is it, Tèa…?"

Tèa then closes her eyes…and sprouts her wings. Which were currently a sad blue. Her parents gasp in awe. Her father was especially shocked.

"Tèa…you…"

She looks over at Yami once more with tears in her eyes. He falls to his knees, crying hard. "I'm so sorry…!"

"Oh, Yami…" Tèa and Myra both felt badly for him. "I see…She doesn't love me anymore…"

"Oh no? Look at this." Myra shows him the notepad, to which on it, Tèa wrote: '_**I Love You, Yami'**_

He gasps. "Y-you do…?"

'_**I always have…'**_

"But…but…about earlier…and…and…"

'_**I loved you then, too…You were just too blind to see it. And even if the memory never leaves me…you will always have a place in my heart. I just wish that…that…'**_

"That what…?"

'_**The day I saw that…my heart shattered. It made me…question your love for me. And when you said you and Madison were together two years before you even left…I doubted it even more…'**_

"If only I could turn back time…to make it never happen…"

'_**Well, you're slapping me didn't help'**_ She then shows him the mark.

"Oh, Tèa…" he sobs.

She looks down sadly, wings wilting. '_**I just don't think you love me like you said you did when we first met…'**_

"…Then I'm not fit to be your guardian…!" Before anyone can even react, Yami reaches up…and pulls off both his wings!

**Authoress' Note: Yikes! Talk about desperate measures! And in case you haven't figured it out yet, if an angel loses their wings by force, they die. But will he? Also, Yami confesses about what had happened between him and Madison that fateful day. But is it really the truth? Or is it even more lies? And Tèa faces and battles a demon for the very first time! Next chapter: The Tapes Reveal All! Coming soon**


	38. The Tape Reveals All!

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

She looks down sadly, wings wilting. '_**I just don't think you love me like you said you did when we first met…'**_

"…Then I'm not fit to be your guardian…!" Before anyone can even react, Yami reaches up…and pulls off both his wings!

Tèa lets out a shocked gasp while her mother looks on, horrified.

"Yami!"

Yami cries out in mere agony, feeling weak as his blood spills to the floor.

"Mm-hmm!" Tèa tries to reach for him, crying as the notepad falls to the floor. Yami falls to his side, crying in pain.

"Yami! Karas, do something!" her mother pleads.

"Brother!" Karas rushes to his side. "Brother…don't do this…"

"I have to…The Lord…is waiting for me…"

Unable to take anymore, Tèa tries to choke out his name and speak. "Ya…mi…"

He looks up at her. "T-tèa…?"

"Don't you…love me…?"

"Yes…I do…"

"Then…w-why…?"

"It was…all Madison…She tricked me…I saw it in her eyes…She made me fall in love with her…I never meant to…She…hypnotized me…"

"You…lie…"

"No, I'm not lying…She made me…love her…She said if I didn't, she'd kill me…She told me all of this at lunch!"

"Why didn't you…look…away…?"

"I couldn't…I tried…I really did…She forced me…"

"No…"

"It's true!!"

"You were…normal…If I am wrong…ask my father…"

Yami looks up at Michael. "Mike, please! You have to believe me!!"

There is an eerie silence for a moment as Tèa looks over at them, skeptical. And then… "…Yami…I believe you."

"But there is only one way to know for sure." adds Myra. "We examine the tape."

"Tape?"

She nods. "From the school's security cameras."

"…Play them."

"We will…Once Tèa is better."

'_Madison…you will pay…'_ Tèa thinks angrily.

Once home, with both Yami and Tèa feeling better, the family sits down to watch the tapes. It starts with Yami and Tèa in the cafeteria, chatting and kissing, when Madison goes over and asks Yami to come with her for a private talk. Tèa watches this part of the tape with her family closely. And outside the cafeteria, they see both Yami and Madison talk, but what they see next shocks them – Madison slaps Yami hard across the face and pins him to the wall.

"Oh!"

Tèa gasps.

"Whoa…"

Then Yami struggles, trying to get away. But Madison keeps her grip on him. He suddenly falls to his knees, holding his head. And that's when the first kiss begins.

But _something_ catches Tèa's eye. "Wait, play it back!" Her father rewinds the tape. "Now, adjust the angle." He does so and when they get a glimpse of the front view, they see Madison's eyes glow a deep red. Tèa gasps softly, her expression clearly stating 'I knew it!'.

"Aha…"

"I told you she tricked me."

"I think there's more to it than that…"

Yami looks at her, somewhat confused. "What do you mean?"

"I don't think Madison is who she says she is. Or even _what_. Time to pay my so-called friend a visit…"

**Authoress' Note: So _that's_ how it happened, hm? Interesting, don't you think? I myself didn't believe Yami 'til then. I'm so sorry I have not posted in awhile, too. I know how much you all hate cliffhangers and I myself do, too. I just haven't had the energy to write lately. Even now, I'm pretty tired. But I'll get better, I promise you. Next time, Tèa and Yami go to confront Madison. And Tèa fights her first battle ever as an angel. Stay tuned!**


	39. Save Madison! Part One

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

"I told you she tricked me."

"I think there's more to it than that…"

Yami looks at her, somewhat confused. "What do you mean?"

"I don't think Madison is who she says she is. Or even _what_. Time to pay my so-called friend a visit…"

**And once at Madison's house…**

"Madison!"

"Tèa! My my, how long's it been?"

"A long time."

"I know. Come in, I'll make you some tea."

"I didn't exactly come here to reminiscence." Tèa states seriously as she enters. "But we do need to talk – It's about what happened between you and Yami."

"Oh? What about him and I?"

Tèa walks toward her slowly, slightly glaring. "He told us what really happened…that you hypnotized him after he refused to go out with you since he already had me. We have, not only his word, but the tape as proof. You planned to kill him if he didn't love you back. So you forced him into it by putting him under a spell…and turning us against one another!" She lets out a soft gasp as Madison chuckles evilly.

"Oh, Tèa…You just don't get it, do you…?"

"What do you mean?" she asks firmly, standing her ground.

"Simple…You know Yami is an angel, right? Well…I'm a harvester harpy. I feed on the living…On their fear. I told him if he never loved me…I would kill him…"

"You had no right! I'm the one Yami, loved, not you!"

"Think again, Tèa…"

"She's right, Madison. I never loved you."

Tèa turns, shocked to see Yami standing there behind her. But she'd told him to stay at the house! '_When did he get here?! He followed me?!'_

"Fine then…Not only do I feed on fear…I'll also get all of your powers."

Tèa glares back at her, determined. "Not gonna happen! Just tell me one thing: Are you really what you say you are?! Or are you just a demon using some girl as a puppet?!"

"You hit the nail on the head, Tèa…"

That's when she hears the real Madison cry out for help. "Madison!"

"Come back to me, Yami…I'll your very wonders come true…"

"Never!"

"Leave my friends out of this, you witch! Let Madison go right now!"

"Not a chance…" The demon glares at Yami. "You will die!!" she snarls, pinning him to the floor and hissing at him.

"Unh!"

"Yami!!" She hurries over and bites the demon hard on the arm, causing it to roar in pain. Both growl as the harpy pulls away, Tèa still keeping a brave face as she takes a place beside Yami. "I won't say this again: Let the girl go! And show us your true form, you demon!"

Madison's body glows and from her back comes out a red, female harpy-like creature. The real Madison falls to the floor unconscious.

"So these are your true colors…"

"Believe it, mortal…"

"Yami…any idea on how to defeat these things?"

"I don't know…I've never encountered such a creature…"

Tèa growls softly, growing both frustrated and anxious. '_There's __**got**__ to be a way!'_ Just then a shimmering glow forms under Tèa's hand, a beautiful crystal bow and arrow - the same color as her wings - rising up and into her grasp. She gasps softly as she feels this, looking down at it. "A…bow and arrow?"

**Authoress' Note: Well, well! So Tèa finally has her weapon. But can she learn how to use it in time to save everyone. And there's one other shocking revelation as well: Madison's pregnant! And it's not by who you think! Coming up in part 2!**


	40. Save MadisonPt2, New Recruit, New Baby

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Forty**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

"So these are your true colors…"

"Believe it, mortal…"

"Yami…any idea on how to defeat these things?"

"I don't know…I've never encountered such a creature…"

Tèa growls softly, growing both frustrated and anxious. '_There's __**got**__ to be a way!'_ Just then a shimmering glow forms under Tèa's hand, a beautiful crystal bow and arrow - the same color as her wings - rising up and into her grasp. She gasps softly as she feels this, looking down at it. "A…bow and arrow?"

And Yami had also seen, watching in awe. "Oh my…"

'_These must be what I need to fight the demon. I just hope I know how…'_ She looks up at the snarling beast. "Okay!" She raises her weapon and aims as the demon growls. "Demon, begone!" She fires, the creature giving a howl of pain as it disappears in a puff of smoke. Tèa lowers her weapon slightly, amazed. "I did it…"

"Tèa…thank you…" Yami smiles.

She looks back at him. "You okay, Yami?"

"I'm fine…but…what about Madison…?"

"We better check on her. But first…" Pausing, she turns and rushes over and falls to her knees, throwing her arms around him in a gentle hug with the bow still in her hand. "I'm sorry for ever doubting you…Forgive me?"

"I do…"

She pulls away slowly, smiling. "Thank you…my love." He smiles back and the two share a deep kiss as she closes her eyes.

He soon pulls away. "I love you…"

"I love you, too, Yami…"

Both then look over at Madison's body, Tèa's bow disappearing in a glittery light as she rushes over and gently shakes her friend. "Madison! Wake up, Madison, wake up!"

"Uhh…" Madison slowly opens her eyes and sits up. "Ohh…Wh…what happened…Tèa!" She immediately hugs her upon seeing her. Tèa is surprised by this at first, but then gives a gentle hug back. "Oh, Tèa…I'm so sorry for all that I did to you…and to Yami…Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course…" She looks up at Yami, who nods.

"Thank you, Tèa…"

"Don't mention it. And besides, it wasn't you – it was that awful demon who took control of you that did it."

"Ohh…my head…Unh…"

"Madison! Are you okay?"

"I…I don't-Unh!" She suddenly feels sharp pains through her back.

"Madison!"

She gives a loud scream as pure white wings suddenly emerge from her back, Tèa and Yami both looking on in shock and awe.

"Those are…"

"Madison…You…you're-"

"One of us now! But how?!"

"Unh..I..I guess…when the demon was destroyed…I got them…Ohh…" Then she passes out, just as Tèa catches her.

"Madison!" Tèa and Yami both look at each other worriedly. And once back at the house, Tèa's family is there to greet them.

"Tèa!"

"Daddy!" She runs up and hugs her father, who hugs her back.

"Are you okay, honey?"

"Mommy!" Yugi cries from Myra's arms.

"I'm fine, Daddy…" She slowly pulls away, looking over at Yami and Madison. "and so are they."

"Hi, Myra…Mike."

"Yami! Tèa! Thank goodness you're safe! But who's the young lady?"

"This is Madison."

"Madison? You mean the girl who…"

"Yeah, the very same. Or…not so much the same anymore – We beat the demon inside her."

"Demon?"

She nods and begins telling her family everything that happened while she and Yami were there.

"Ohh…Is she okay…?"

"I think so. Just a little exhausted from getting her wings. Not to mention this whole experience. I'm still surprised as to how she got them in the first place. 'Your wings are the purest in the land since Yami became king'. That's what everyone told me. And it was after I beat the demon that this happened. I wonder…could it have anything to do with my bow & arrow?"

"I'm not sure…" Yami ponders.

"Hmm…Well, if it's alright, I'd like to have Madison stay the night. Just until she gets her strength back. And after what happened to her tonight…she could use the extra company."

"Alright." Michael agrees.

Hours later, and Tèa sleeps peacefully on the edge of the couch, having lightly dozed off after volunteering to watch over her unconscious friend. But she is suddenly and slowly awakened as Madison begins to moan in pain. "Mm...Madison…?"

"Uhh…"

She slowly sits up, arm still rested on the sofa cushions. "What is it? Are you in pain? Where's it hurt?"

"Stomach…uhh…"

"Hold on, I'll go get mom." She hurries off to get her as Madison whimpers and cries in pain. "Mom! Mom!!"

"Tèa! What is it, sweetie?"

"It's Madison. She's having serious pain in her stomach."

"Alright. Let's go check on her." Once Myra gets the equipment and checks her out… "Incredible…"

"What? What is it??"

"According to this…and looking at her blood…there's not only her blood in her system from her encounter with the demon…It appears that demon had another's blood in it…A male's…"

"What?! But what does it mean?"

"Tèa, it's not a bad thing. Madison…is pregnant…"

"Madison's pregnant??!!"

Myra quickly slaps a hand over her daughter's mouth, so as not to wake anyone. "Hush now! It may have occurred when she was possessed and another demon must've…raped her."

"Mmph!" Tèa blinks, her eyes widening and quivering in shock. '_Oh no…Poor Madison!'_

"I-it's true…" she confesses, beginning to cry.

"Uh!"

"I…I tried to tell the demon…To make him let go…but he refused…I'm so sorry…" she sobs.

"Oh, Madison…It'll be okay…" Tèa reassures as she moves away and kneels by her.

"Tèa…I'm not ready for a child. Please…" she pleads, still sobbing. "when it's born…take it to an orphanage…Please…"

"Oh, Madison…" Tèa holds her friend close, rubbing her back slowly as she continues to cry on her shoulder.

"I-I just hope…it's human…"

"Me too, Madison…Me, too..."

**Authoress' Note: Whew. At last chapter 40 is complete. Wow, forty chapters already. And we're not even halfway done yet! So sorry about the delay, I've been having the worst case of writer's block lately. But hey, we got it done! So it seems the angels have a new ally! And will the baby be human? What about its gender? And will Madison actually keep it? All this and more coming up soon in 'New Recruit, New Baby Part Two'! Stay tuned!**


	41. New Recruit, New Baby Part 2

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Forty-One**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

"Tèa…I'm not ready for a child. Please…" she pleads, still sobbing. "when it's born…take it to an orphanage…Please…"

"Oh, Madison…" Tèa holds her friend close, rubbing her back slowly as she continues to cry on her shoulder.

"I-I just hope…it's human…"

"Me too, Madison…Me, too..."

Myra takes a look at the blood again. "You can both relax…It's human."

Tèa sighs in relief then smiles softly. "Your wings…it must've purified it. Now I'm especially glad I used my arrow." Both girls giggle. "Is there anything I can do to help you feel better, Madison?"

"I-I don't know…"

"How about some hot chocolate? That will lift both our spirits."

"Okay…"

She smiles and goes to fix it. But as she stands at the kitchen sink and fills the kettle, she frowns in worry. '_Poor Madison…This was all so unexpected for her. I myself am still a fairly new mother. But…I'll do I can to help her raise the child normally. We'll get through this together…' _She comes back a moment later and hands Madison her cup. "Here you are."

"Thanks…" She looks up at Myra. "What's the gender?"

"We won't know that until later, I'm afraid."

"I'm so sorry, everyone…Tèa…do you think…I should get an abortion?"

"No. I think…" She pauses and gives a soft smile. "I think we could all raise the child together as a family. And he or she could live a happy, healthy and normal life."

"You…you mean it, Tèa…?" She nods, still smiling and Madison's eyes well up with tears. "Oh…thank you, Tèa…Thank you…"

"We'll help you, Madison…I promise. After all, that's what friends are for, right?" she giggles.

"Uh! …You..you still think I'm a friend…for everything I've done to you…"

"Of course I do…And Yami, too, I'm sure."

"I'm no friend…I cause too much trouble…"

"Hey, don't say that!" Tea replies softly in compassion and sympathy. "The past is the past. And I'm sure you'll make a wonderful mother…"

"Really?"

She chuckles. "Really."

"And that goes for me, too." Myra agrees.

"Oh, thank you, guys…"

"Like I said before, what are friends for?" The two friends share a smile.

**Nine months later…**

Madison stands at the window, looking out with a hand on her belly when Tea walks in, little Samuel at her side. "Madison?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you in here all by yourself? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She then sees Samuel hiding shyly behind his mother's leg. "Oh! Who's this little guy?" Sam gives a shy whimper.

"This is my son, Samuel. Sammy, this is Madison, a friend of mine."

"Aww, hello, there, Sam." The boy gives another shy whimper and buries his face in Tèa's leg. She chuckles.

"I'm sorry, he's very shy. Speaking of little ones…" She pauses and looks back up at Madison, still smiling. "That time's drawing closer, my friend. Are you ready for yours?"

"I think so…" she replies as she slowly touches her belly. "Myra just told me the gender – it's a baby girl."

"A daughter?! That's wonderful, Madison! Shame we can't be pregnant together." She tells her half-jokingly as she laughs. "It would make this much easier for you." Madison giggles as Sam gives another shy whimper. "Aw, there's no need to be afraid, Sammy. You know, Madison's going to be a mommy, too, very soon." She chuckles as he looks at her with widened eyes. "That's right. She's got a baby in her tummy."

"How old is he, Tèa?"

"He's four months old now. And Yugi is four years old."

"Aw, Sam is a cutie."

Sam hides away, burying his face in Tea's shoulder as she smiles. '_And I'm sure yours will be, too…'_

**Later that night…**

"Madison, can I get you anything?"

"I'm okay."

"Alright. Well, I'm going to get myself a little snack. If you need anything, just holler."

"Alright."

She smiles and starts to head into the kitchen, when suddenly Madison gives a cry of pain, clutching her stomach. "Oh! Madison!"

"Unh…"

"Oh…Guys, get over here!"

Yami runs in with both her parents in tow. "Madison!"

"Yami, call an ambulance – It's time." He nods and rushes off to the phone.

"Ohh…Tèa…I…I don't think…I can make it…"

"We're all here for you, Madison…You'll be just fine."

""Ohhh!! I…I can't hold on!"

'_Madison…'_ Daddy, go fetch some hot water. I think we'll have to perform the labor right here…"

**Authoress' Note: Whoo-hoo! Another chapter complete! And just in time for Valentine's Day. Happy V-Day early in case I don't get another chapter up tomorrow. Although I promise to try ^^ I knew I'd come out of my writer's block eventually, even if it's temporary. Oh, and in case you don't know, an abortion is where they stop the pregnancy and kill the baby. Very sad. **

**Next chapter, Madison's daughter is born. And Tèa joins the police force? Next time: "Welcome Yolie!"! Stay tuned!**


	42. Welcome, Yolie!

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Forty-Two**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

'_Madison…'_ Daddy, go fetch some hot water. I think we'll have to perform the labor right here…"

"Okay."

Karas comes over and dabs her forehead, and she goes limp in Tea's arms, just as the baby's cries are heard.

"Oh! Madison!"

"How's the baby, Yami?"

"She's alright."

Tea and Myra both smile. '_You did it, Madison…You're a mommy! Have a good rest…'_

**Hours later…**

Madison opens her eyes to find herself in a bright white room. '_Unh…W-where…am I…?'_

"Madison?"

"Uh…Tèa…wh…where am I…and where's my baby…?"

"Thank goodness." she says with a smile. "You're awake again. You and your baby are in the hospital now. She's waiting in the nursery, doing just fine. The doctor said she's perfect and equally healthy."

"Thank goodness…Thank you…for helping me…"

"Anytime." she chuckles. "How do you feel?"

"A little weak…May I see my baby…?"

"Of course. I'll go let the nurse know for you."

"Okay…" And soon the baby is brought in. "Oh my…She…she's beautiful…" Tèa smiles, looking on. "I…I don't know what to name her…"

"Hmm…"

"Yolie?" Yami suggests.

"Yolie?? Well, it's certainly unique. What do you think, Madison?"

"It's beautiful…"

Then Yolie opens her beautiful brown eyes. "Yolie Taylor." Tèa chuckles. "Yolie Moreno Taylor."

"That's a beautiful name…" Madison approves as Yolie coos.

Tèa just smiles. "Moreno is Spanish for "brown". I thought of it after seeing her brown eyes."

"Aww…May I hold her?"

"Of course. She's your daughter after all." She chuckles again as she hands the baby over to Madison, setting it gently in her arms.

"Hi, Yolie…hi…"

Tèa looks at both her husbands, smiling kindly. When she looks back, Yolie is looking at her then at Madison, making her giggle. Hey, cutie. She's such an angel…" Tèa goes over and runs her finger under Yolie's chin, making her giggle.

Madison cries softly as she holds her new baby close. "My angel…"

**A few days later, the pair is able to come home.**

"So, Madison…" Tèa smiles. "how does it feel? Being a new mom."

"It's breathtaking."

"We knew you'd love her…And as I promised, we'll help you all the way."

"Thank you…" Tea gives another warm smile at them both. And once home…

"Tèa, is there something you want to tell me and your mother?"

"Well, Mom…Dad, I, um…" Both parents listen intently. "I'm thinking about…joining the police force."

Her father naturally was slightly hesitant. "…Honey, don't you think that's dangerous?"

"I know it is. But I want to protect this family as best I can. Including Madison and her new baby. Human or demon, we need protection. What better way than to follow in my parents' footsteps…?"

"Well…what do you think, Myra?"

"I certainly agree that it's risky. But if that's how our daughter feels…then I say let her try."

"Alright, Tèa…You can join."

"After all, you have the best reason to."

"Mom…Dad…" She goes over and hugs them, smiling. "Thank you! I promise I'll make you proud!"

"We know you will, angel…" Myra smiles.

And so the next day, both parents walk Tèa to the station.

"Well, Tèa, you ready for your training?"

"I guess so. But I…I'm a little nervous. What if…I'm not any good? Or good enough?"

Her father chuckles. "Come on, honey, I'm sure those dancing skills of yours can help, too."

"Really? You think so?"

"Yeah. Right, Myra?"

She nods, smiling. "You bet." Tèa giggles, feeling somewhat better after her parents' encouragement.

**Soon they arrive at the station. And once inside…**

"Tèa, welcome to the police force."

She looks around, eyes bright and smiling. "Wow…"

Once given a tour and introduced to everyone, Michael comes back out with another uniform, just her size. "Tèa…" he begins as he hands it over. "you're now recruited to the force."

"Oh…Papa…"

"Take it. You're now one of us."

"Thank you, Daddy!" she giggles as she hugs him. "I'll wear it with honor.

He chuckles, hugging back. "You sure will, honey. After all, I was promoted to chief not too long ago."

"What?! You're the chief here now?"

"You got it." He says with a proud smile.

"That's amazing!" Tèa laughs. "Congratulations, Daddy! May I go try on my uniform now?"

"You may, private."

"Yes, sir!" She gives another excited giggle as she goes to change.

Michael watches her go with a smile then sighs. "I'm getting too old for this, Myra…"

"I think you've been doing a wonderful job, dear. And I know Tèa's proud of you, too."

"I know…And please…Myra, don't tell her that I'm going to retire very soon…"

**Authoress' Note: Yikes. Tèa's own father leave the force? After it was he who inspired her to join in the first place? You can bet she won't take that well. What does the future hold for her? Also, Tèa meets her new trainer and possibly future partner, Lieutenant Peter Jones. Stay tuned!**


	43. First Day On The Force

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Forty-Three**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

"I know…And please…Myra, don't tell her that I'm going to retire very soon…"

"Retire? But Michael, are you sure?"

"It's for the best, Myra…We're both too old for this…Maybe…maybe Tèa should be chief here instead of me."

"Tèa? But she's just a beginner! She wouldn't be ready for something like this!"

"I know, honey…I was just thinking that our other recruit could teach her: Lieutenant Peter Jones."

"Well…if that's how you truly feel…And Peter is one of our best recruits. I trust your judgment, my darling."

"Thank you, my love." They both share a smile and kiss on the cheek just as Tèa comes back. "Oh my, Tèa…you look wonderful!"

"Oh, baby, that uniform was made for you!"

Tèa just giggles, spinning once to show them the front and back view.

"Tèa, now that we've shown you around, one of our recruits will train you."

"Recruits? But who will -"

"Don't worry; he's one of our best."

Then a strapping young man comes over, smiling at Tèa. "Hey there, cutie."

She turns to see him, letting out a soft gasp. "Ohh…"

"Tèa, meet Peter Jones. He'll be training you."

She smiles, turning to him fully. "Hello."

"Hi." He holds out his hand and she shakes it, giving a light chuckle.

"I'm Mutou. Tèa Marie Mutou. It's very nice to meet you, Peter."

"A pleasure it is, Mutou." he replies as he kisses her hand. "Now I see where you get your beautiful looks." he flirts, nudging Myra.

"Oh my!" Tèa blushes while her mom just smiles.

"Come on, I'll take you to the range." He takes her hand and leads her, Tèa calling out her goodbye to her parents. Once there, Peter fires his gun on the target, but as he watches Tèa, he notices she's a little off. He takes off his headphones as he walks over to her. "Here, let me help." He gets behind her and raises her arms to the target. "Okay, you're dead center. Now, fire!"

"Uh! Right. Here goes." She fires, the bullet hitting the target dead center.

"You did it!"

"I did it!"

"I'm proud of you, Tèa." He smiles.

"Oh…" She smiles sweetly, blushing modestly. "it was nothing really. Lucky shot."

"Hey, how would you like to grab some coffee after work?"

"Sure, that sounds great."

"See you at four, cutie." He smiles, kissing her cheek.

"Uh!" She blushes again around the cheeks and nose. "Y-yeah…Same to you, Peter."

He smiles again and leaves.

**Authoress' Note: Well, well! It looks like someone _else_ has a crush on a certain blue-eyed girl! Tèa sure is lucky, eh? *chuckles* Sorry I've not written in awhile. Writer's block is trying to set in again. **

**Anyway! Next chapter, they go out for their coffee. And Tèa learns a bit more about her trainer. Another creature is on the loose as well. And you won't believe who the victim is! Stay tuned!**


	44. Deja Vu

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Forty-Four**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

"Hey, how would you like to grab some coffee after work?"

"Sure, that sounds great."

"See you at four, cutie." He smiles, kissing her cheek.

"Uh!" She blushes again around the cheeks and nose. "Y-yeah…Same to you, Peter."

He smiles again and leaves. And right at four, he sees her walk in. "Hey there, cutie."

"Hey there, Peter." she giggles. "Or is it 'Jones'?"

"Call me either way…" He holds out a beautiful pink rose.

"Oh…" She looks at and takes the rose. "For me?" He nods and she smells it, taking in its sweet scent as she closes her eyes. "It's beautiful…"

Peter just smiles. "I see you are married."

"Oh," she chuckles, looking at her rings. "yes, just recently, actually."

"I see. Any children?"

"Two. Four and four months."

"Aww…"

"You're welcome to meet them sometime, if you like." She says invitingly with a smile.

"Sure, I'd love to…"

"What about you, Peter, do _you_ have a family of your own?"

"Uh! Um…" He looks away, causing Tèa to grow concerned.

"Peter…?"

"I…I'm sorry…I have to go…" He gets up and starts to leave, but she quickly follows after, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Peter, wait, I…I'm sorry." He begins to cry softly. "Peter…" He then falls to his knees, with Tèa doing the same, her hand still rested atop his shoulder. "Oh, Peter, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, honest!"

"Th…they're…they're dead…They're all dead!" Tèa gasps softly in shock. "A…a serial killer…came to my house…and killed my wife…and daughter…She was only three…"

"Oh, Peter…I'm so sorry…"

"I…I tried to stop him…I was a sergeant back then…and I couldn't…I just couldn't…I quit the force long ago…"

"But…if you quit, then…h-how are you…"

"Your father…wanted me back…"

"My father?"

He nods. "I came back…and he promoted me…"

Tèa forces a small smile, both still feeling the sadness inside. "You must have felt very proud."

"I did…But…my wife and daughter weren't there."

'_Oh, Peter…'_ She holds him close as he continues sobbing. "I'm sorry, Peter…I didn't know. Forgive me…"

"I do, Tèa…" Once he calms down however, his next question catches her totally off-guard as he looks up at her. "C..can I…kiss you…?"

"Uh! Lieutenant!"

"Sorry!" They both quickly blush. But then she just laughs.

"Come on. Let's go finish our coffee."

"Okay." And after the drinks… "Look, I'm sorry about asking you that, Tèa."

"No, no, it's fine." she smiles. "Just one of those moments, you know? I understand. No harm done."

He smiles back at her. "Let's head back-Oh!" He and Tèa suddenly get a call about a creature attacking a mother and daughter not too far from the station.

'_Creature…Oh no…'_ "We have to hurry."

"Right." They both quickly head to the squad car and get in. "You ready for your first mission?"

"I'm more than ready!" '_But this is no ordinary mission…'_

"Let's go!" They both drive off into the night.

'_I hope we're not too late…'_

**And when they arrive…**

A familiar figure is still scaring the innocent family. Peter gets out and aims his gun. "Hands up, freak!"

"And turn around slowly!" Tèa chimes in, weapon also raised. But when he does, it's none other than… "Yami!!"

**Authoress' Note: Ooh, what an interesting turn of events, huh? Originally, I was going to stop where they drove away, but I figured hey, I've kept you in suspense long enough, let's do just a bit more. You think with me being bored so often, I'd be able to post more often, too. Well, not when it's mixed in with writer's block. I'll tell ya, it's just not fun. But I WILL try to post often again from now on as I'd planned. **

**So what exactly happened to him? And can everyone be saved? Find out in the next chapter!**


	45. Dinner and SadShocking News

namespaceuri="urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags"  
name="City"/ !--[if gte mso 9]xml  
o:DocumentProperties  
o:Authorowner/o:Author  
o:TemplateNormal/o:Template  
o:LastAuthorowner/o:LastAuthor  
o:Revision2/o:Revision  
o:TotalTime112/o:TotalTime  
o:Created2009-03-30T00:33:00Z/o:Created  
o:LastSaved2009-03-30T00:33:00Z/o:LastSaved  
o:Pages1/o:Pages  
o:Words840/o:Words  
o:Characters4794/o:Characters  
o:Lines39/o:Lines  
o:Paragraphs11/o:Paragraphs  
o:CharactersWithSpaces5623/o:CharactersWithSpaces  
o:Version11.9999/o:Version  
/o:DocumentProperties  
/xml![endif]-- owner Normal owner 2 112 2009-03-30T00:33:00Z 2009-03-30T00:33:00Z 1 840 4794 39 11 5623 11.9999 Clean Clean false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Forty-Five**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

'_Creature…Oh no…'_ "We have to hurry."

"Right." They both quickly head to the squad car and get in. "You ready for your first mission?"

"I'm more than ready!" '_But this is no ordinary mission…'_

"Let's go!" They both drive off into the night.

'_I hope we're not too late…'_

**And when they arrive…**

A familiar figure is still scaring the innocent family. Peter gets out and aims his gun. "Hands up, freak!"

"And turn around slowly!" Tèa chimes in, weapon also raised. But when he does, it's none other than…Yami!

"Yami?! It can't be!"

Yami hisses at her, his fangs showing.

"What?! You mean that's your husband?!"

"He was…Something is wrong. Really wrong!" Yami hisses and roars louder. "Release my husband, you demon!" '_Yami…I know you're in there. You're the King of Angels – Fight it!'_ Yami suddenly growls and holds his head, falling to his knees. "Yami!" Tèa gasps. '_There is only one way to set him free. But…'_ She pauses and glances over at Peter. '_do I dare show Peter, my own trainer, my secret so soon?'_ Before she can react however, Yami gives one final growl, the demon emerging from his back then disappearing. "Yami!"

"Uh…oh…" he moans weakly.

Tèa quickly rushes to his side. "Yami!"

"Ohh…Tèa…Thank the heavens…"

She kneels by him, still worried. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I don't know…"

"What do you remember?"

"Nothing…"

"Yami…" She looks over at Peter, smiling. "I'd like you to meet Lieutenant Peter Jones. He's the one training me on the force."

"A pleasure to meet you…"

"You okay?"

"Don't know. He was possessed by a demon."

"A demon?"

"Yeah. It's a long story, Peter." Then she suddenly gasps. "Oh no! The children!"

When they arrive home, she immediately runs inside. "Mom?! Dad?! Kids!!"

"Mommy!"

"Tèa, what is it?!"

"Yugi!" She kneels and hugs him. "Oh, thank goodness you are safe!"

"Tèa! What is it, sweetheart?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"That's the thing – We never got a call about it. You guys did."

"Yami was possessed by a demon! Just like Madison once was!"

"Oh no!"

"Somehow my voice managed to break through and get him free without harm. But I don't know if it will work again. Or who it will target next."

"Eh! Eh!"

"Sammy!" Tèa gently takes him from her mother's arms, holding him close as he coos. "Oh, my baby…" She then turns back to Peter. "Peter, I'd like you to meet my family: Myra and Michael Gardner, husbands Karas and Yami, and our children, Yugi and Samuel."

"Hi there, Samuel." Sammy just buries his face in his mom's shoulder, while Yugi hides behind her leg.

Tèa just chuckles. "He's teaching Mommy how to be a police officer. I'm sorry, they're terribly shy."

"That's alright." He kneels down to Yugi. "Hi, little guy…"

"Gamma!" Yugi runs to Myra, who laughs as she picks him up.

"Ohh, what's the matter, baby?"

"He stwangew…"

"Oh, don't worry, Yugi. You know, me and your grandpa know him, too."

"Weawwy?"

She nods, still smiling. "Mm-hmm." You can trust him; he's a very nice man."

Tèa and Peter both smile. "Peter, would you like to join us for diner. That is, if the family doesn't mind."

"I'd love to."

"Yami, Karas, is that alright?"

"Sure…"

"Yeah." Karas smiles.

"Great! I know the perfect meal."

**Pretty soon, a mix of delicious smells fills the air: Steak and boneless chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, green beans, even macaroni & cheese for the children.**

"Mm, that smells great!"

"Thank you, Peter." Tèa smiles. "It's just about ready. Why don't you boys help the kids wash up and set the table."

"Sure thing." Once everyone is set and seated, Peter is first to try the steak. "Mm! Amazing, Tèa!"

"Why thank you!"

Yami kisses his fingers. "Magnifique!" She just giggles.

"This is delicious, Tèa." compliments Karas.

"I agree. So much flavor! I think you chose the wrong job, Tè tè!"

"Aw, you flatter me!"

"Tea, you could be Emeril Lagasi's wife!"

"Oh, I wouldn't go _that_ far, Daddy." she chuckles.

"Come on!"

Myra smiles as Tèa just giggles again. "So, Tèa, how was work today?"

"She did great!" Peter chimes in.

"It's true! Peter's a great teacher." she says while smiling at him.

Myra smiles back. "Well, we're glad you two are getting along so well. We had a feeling you would right from the beginning. Right, Michael, honey?"

"Right." '_Sadly, we won't be around much longer, Tèa…' _

"Well, I can't wait to learn more. In fact, I want to learn all that I can."

"That's good, honey." her father smiles.

That night, the parents go to tell Tèa the sad news. But Myra was having second thoughts.

"Oh, Michael, I don't know about this. Are you sure we're doing the right thing? What if it really _is_ too soon? I mean, this is our daughter…"

"Honey, it is the right thing…She has to know."

"You're right…I just wonder how she'll take it…"

In her room, Michael is the first to speak up as he gives a sigh.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?"

"Tèa…Your mother and I have something to tell you…"

"What is it?"

"Myra…why don't you tell her?"

"Me? But this was your idea."

He gives another sad, reluctant sigh before continuing. "Tèa..uh..your mother and I…well…we're retiring from the force…"

**Authoress' Note: Another interesting twist. I'm truly sorry for the delay. Between writer's block and not feeling well and my boyfriend leaving me for another girl, I just haven't had the physical or emotional guff needed to want to write. I hope this chapter makes up for that. More to come, slowly but surely. Thanks guys **


	46. To Be The Chief Part One

namespaceuri="urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags"  
name="City"/ !--[if gte mso 9]xml  
o:DocumentProperties  
o:Authorowner/o:Author  
o:TemplateNormal/o:Template  
o:LastAuthorowner/o:LastAuthor  
o:Revision2/o:Revision  
o:TotalTime51/o:TotalTime  
o:Created2009-04-13T04:02:00Z/o:Created  
o:LastSaved2009-04-13T04:02:00Z/o:LastSaved  
o:Pages1/o:Pages  
o:Words327/o:Words  
o:Characters1870/o:Characters  
o:Lines15/o:Lines  
o:Paragraphs4/o:Paragraphs  
o:CharactersWithSpaces2193/o:CharactersWithSpaces  
o:Version11.9999/o:Version  
/o:DocumentProperties  
/xml![endif]-- owner Normal owner 2 51 2009-04-13T04:02:00Z 2009-04-13T04:02:00Z 1 327 1870 15 4 2193 11.9999 Clean Clean false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Forty-Six**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

"Tèa…Your mother and I have something to tell you…"

"What is it?"

"Myra…why don't you tell her?"

"Me? But this was your idea."

He gives another sad, reluctant sigh before continuing. "Tèa..uh..your mother and I…well…we're retiring from the force…"

"Retiring?! But, Daddy!"

"We're just getting too old, honey…and…I want you to be chief…"

"Chief?! But I just joined!"

"I know, honey…But since I do know that, I'm letting Peter be chief…I'm sorry, honey…but we're retiring – For good."

"But…but, Dad-"

"I'm sorry, honey…This is how it's going to be."

"I – Mom!"

"He's right, sweetie."

"I can't believe this! I just joined the force to help my family, and instead you abandon me! And make my only trainer chief!"

"Sorry, honey…"

But Tèa just shakes her head, sighing in disbelief as she runs off, tears welling up and streaming behind her.

"Tèa!! Oh…"

"Oh, Michael…"

"We really made a mistake…"

Yugi sees his mom crying from the bedroom and shyly walks in. "Mommy?"

"Uh!" She looks over at him with a sniffle. "Y-yugi…"

"Why you cwying…?"

"Well, honey…" She sits up slowly, putting the boy on her knee as she gives another sniffle. "Honey, your grandma and grandpa won't be police anymore."

"But why…?"

"They say they are too old. They wanted to make me Chief of Police, but since I'm just a beginner, they…decided to give the job to Peter."

"No! You best powice, Mommy! You be chief!"

"You really think so?" Tèa asks with a smile.

"Ya!"

She chuckles and gives a final sniffle before ruffling his hair gently. "Thank you, baby…"

"Me no baby, Mommy!"

"Oh, well, pardon me, "little man"!" They both giggle and suddenly hear Samuel crying from his bedroom. "That sounds like Sammy!"

"He hungwy?"

"Hungry again?" She laughs. "But we just ate awhile ago! He sure has quite the appetite. Wanna help?"

"Ya!" They both then make their way to Sammy's room.

**Authoress' Note: Another chapter complete. Sorry it was so short. How will Peter take the news? Part 2 will come soon. Happy [late] Easter 2009!**


	47. To Be The Chief Part Two

**Angel From Above**

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

"No! You best powice, Mommy! You be chief!"

"You really think so?" Tèa asks with a smile.

"Ya!"

She chuckles and gives a final sniffle before ruffling his hair gently. "Thank you, baby."

"Me no baby, Mommy!"

"Oh, well, pardon me, little man!" They both giggle and suddenly hear Samuel crying from his bedroom. "That sounds like Sammy!"

"He hungwy?"

"Hungry again?" She laughs. "But we just ate awhile ago! He sure has quite the appetite. Wanna help?"

"Ya!" They both then make their way to Sammy's room. Once there, Yugi sniffs the air. "Ewie!"

Tèa chuckles. "I guess it wasn't hunger after all! You wanna fetch me a new diaper, Yugi?" He nods and goes to grab one. While he does that, she proceeds to change and clean Samuel. "Okay, little buddy, here we go."

But he doesn't make things easy as he giggles and squirms. "Whee!"

"Hold still!" she giggles. "You little wiggle-worm!"

But he only squirms more, giving a hyper and excited squeal. "Ee!"

"Yugi, your brother's getting restless!"

Yugi hands his mom the diaper as Sammy calms down. "Ewie."

Tèa laughs. "Ewie? Your brother brings in a clean diaper and that's 'ewie'?"

"Ewie!"

"You silly nut." She chuckles and blows a raspberry on his belly.

He squeals. And then… "Mama!"

She smiles warmly and puts the diaper on, sprinkling the powder then fastening it. "There. All done."

"Yay!"

"He say 'Mama'!"

"Yes, he did! Good boy, Sammy, good boy!"

"Mama!"

"I'm so proud of you, Samuel." She praises lovingly as she nuzzles him.

"Wuv Mama…"

"Aww, I love you, too." She smiles again as she picks him up, tossing the dirty diaper into the bin. "Come on; let's go share your new word with everyone."

"Eh!"

**Out in the living room**

"Everyone, come here! Sammy said his first word!"

"He did?" her father asks.

"Yes, he called me Mama!"

"Aww!"

"Good boy, Sam." Peter praises him with a smile. Tèa looks over at him with a sad smile of her own. She knew what she would have to tell him in the morning. And the next day…

Peter hands Tèa a cup of coffee. "Here, Tèa."

"Hm?" She looks over, having not yet noticed. "Oh, thanks, Peter." She takes it, only to look down in deep thought again.

"Hey, where's your mom and dad? I haven't seen them all day."

Well…that's what I've been wanting to tell you all morning. Peter…" she sighs and looks at him with hurt in her eyes. "Peter, my parents are retiring. For good."

"What?! But…but they're the best in the force! And…and your dad's the chief!"

I know. That's why he's giving the job to you, Peter."

Hearing this, he sputters, nearly choking on his sip of coffee. "What?!"

**Authoress' Note: So Peter got the news. But will he accept the job? Will he **_**reject **_**it? And what happens from here on in. Find out, next chapter! **


	48. To Be The Chief Part Three

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

Peter hands Tèa a cup of coffee. "Here, Tèa."

"Hm?" She looks over, having not yet noticed. "Oh, thanks, Peter…" She takes it, only to look down in deep thought again.

"Hey, where's your mom and dad? I haven't seen them all day."

"That's what I've been wanting to tell you all morning. Peter…" she sighs and looks at him with hurt in her eyes. "Peter, my parents are retiring. For good."

"What?! But…but they're the best in the force! And…and your dad's the chief!"

"I know. That's why he's…giving the job to you, Peter."

Hearing this, he sputters, nearly choking on his sip of coffee. "What?! M-me?!"

She nods. "Mm-hmm. At first, he wanted to make me chief, but since I'm just a beginner, and...you're more skilled and one of the best, he...decided you should take it instead."

"But...but..."

"I think you should take it, Peter." she praises with a slight smile. "You look like the type to deserve it. I'll just...continue my training on my own."

"Tèa...I won't do it..."

She looks up, her expression going from somewhat saddened to surprised. "What? But, Peter!"

"I'm sorry, but I won't take the job. I'll keep training you."

"You don't have to do that. And anyway, someone has to be in charge! Please!"

"Tèa, no! I won't do it, Tèa. I won't do it, because..." Then he blurts it out. "because I love you!" Both gasp and Peter quickly slaps a hand over his mouth, wide-eyed.

**Authoress' Note: Oho! Quite the slip of the tongue there! So the leiutenant has a crush. Yes, I know this was a short chapter, considering my long absence, but more is on the way, I promise! Stay tuned for the second half, coming soon!**


	49. The Strange White Light Part One

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

"I'm sorry, but I won't take the job. I'll keep training you."

"You don't have to do that. And anyway, someone has to be in charge! Please!"

"Tèa, no! I won't do it, Tèa. I won't do it, because..." Then he blurts it out. "because I love you!" Both gasp and Peter quickly slaps a hand over his mouth, wide-eyed.

'_Pe…peter!'_

"I…I'm sorry…" He quickly gets up and leaves the room.

Meanwhile, Tèa just sits there, still somewhat stunned at what she just heard and her cheeks flushed a gentle pink as she takes in what he just said. _'He…he loves me? Peter loves me? But we only just met yesterday!'_ She goes to find him in his office, packing his things. "Peter?"

"Yeah?"

She catches a glimpse of what he's doing and grows confused. "Wh-what are you…what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving…"

"Leaving? But why?"

"…I don't want to be chief…And…I…I'm not loved…I'm not loved!!" He throws his glass trophy that he'd received during the force, shattering it on the wall. "No one will ever love me!!"

Tèa jumps just slightly with a silent gasp as she watches the trophy break, then looks back at him in sympathy. He pants heavily for a moment…then begins to softly cry. "Peter…" Still frowning, she walks up and puts a hand lightly on his shoulder. "It's okay, Peter…"

"Huh…?" She smiles warmly at him, eyes showing the same. But Peter's not convinced. "Y..you hate me…" he replies, looking away.

"What? Don't be silly, I don't hate you!" '_That's just what Yami said when __**he**__ first…'_

"Yes you do!"

Tèa tries hold him close in comfort, but he pulls away. "Get away from me!!"

"Uh! But…but, Peter!"

He turns and runs off, not seen again. But later that night…

Tèa is at the station – alone – firing some practice shots at the shooting range. Giving a final shot, she sighs as she raises her protective glasses, her mind flashing back to when she and Peter first practiced together. 'Oh, Peter…where have you gone?'

Suddenly, she gasps, hearing a loud crash outside. Removing her headphones and glasses, she rushes to investigate. When she looks out the window, she sees a familiar white glow…

**Authoress' Note: Heh heh…See, I told you I'd add more! And it's even more suspense! So what do you think the white light may be? And what's become of her partner, Peter? Find out next chapter! **


	50. The Strange White Light Part Two

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Fifty**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

"Huh…?" She smiles warmly at him, eyes showing the same. But Peter's not convinced. "Y..you hate me…" he replies, looking away.

"What? Don't be silly, I don't hate you!" '_That's just what Yami said when __**he**__ first…'_

"Yes you do!"

Tèa tries hold him close in comfort, but he pulls away. "Get away from me!!"

"Uh! But…but, Peter!"

He turns and runs off, not seen again. But later that night…

Tèa is at the station – alone – firing some practice shots at the shooting range. Giving a final shot, she sighs as she raises her protective glasses, her mind flashing back to when she and Peter first practiced together. _'Oh, Peter…where have you gone?'_

Suddenly, she gasps, hearing a loud crash outside. Removing her headphones and glasses, she rushes to investigate. When she looks out the window, she sees a familiar white glow. _'What is that light?'_ She heads outside to get a closer look after the crash, but finds a young boy about Peter's age in the crater, his angelic wings splayed out beside him. _'Another angel!'_ She slides down too check on him, shaking him gently. "Hey! Hey, kid, you okay?"

The angel gives a soft moan and slowly opens his eyes, letting out a yelp and backing away when he sees her.

"Whoa, whoa, easy! I won't hurt you." But the angel then turns and scurries out of the crater, backing away more. "Don't be afraid. I'm one of you now. Look…" She closes her eyes and sprouts her wings slowly. The angel gasps and flies over and touches them. Then it hits her – This angel was… "Peter!!"

The angel gasps. "…M…me…P-peter…?"

"That's right. Your name is Peter Jones."

"Peter…You…Tèa…"

"Yes! Yes, I'm Tèa. You remember…"

"Me…good…person?"

She chuckles. "Of course you are, Peter…"

Then he smiles. "Hey, cutie."

"Uh!" She blushes as he hugs her. "Sorry I ran off…Your wings are beautiful…" She blushes deeper as she looks down with a shy smile. But then Peter leans down and kisses her deeply, her eyes widening in surprise as he deepens it even more before he slowly pulls away. "Sorry…"

"Wha…what was…"

"Remember what I said? I love you."

"I remember…B-but we just-"

"I know. Met."

"Uh-huh."

"Do you wish to get to know me first?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Alright then."

"What happened to you, Peter? I was so worried…"

"I ran off…and…the rest is all a blur to me."

"Oh, Peter…" She hugs him close as he sighs sadly.

"My daughter…Olivia…She was supposed to turn 4 today…" He reaches into a pocket and pulls out his wallet, showing Tea a picture of himself with his wife and daughter. "This…was my family…"

"They're beautiful…"

"I…I wish I could see them again…I can almost feel little Olivia's tiny hand tug at my sleeve…"

"Peter…"

He starts to cry softly but then suddenly feels a familiar tug. Tèa gasps softly, looking over. "Wh-what…?" He looks down to see little Olivia at his side, alive and well. "O-olivia…?"

"Daddy!"

"Oh, Olivia!" He picks her up and hugs her.

"Hello, Olivia." Tèa tries to greet the young child, but she whimpers and hides. Then the wife speaks.

"Hello, Peter…"

"Laylah…my love…Oh…" His eyes well up with tears.

Seeing this, Tèa frowns. She was happy they were reunited…but at the same time, she felt heartbroken…betrayed…abandoned…

'_They don't like me anymore…And Peter no longer needs me…'_

Olivia looks to see Tèa's saddened face. "Wat wong?"

"Tèa, what's the matter?"

'_What __**does**__ it matter??...You don't need me around anymore anyway…'_ She thought sadly. Her wings wilt as she turns around and flies off.

"Tèa! Wait!!!" Peter calls after her as he tries to follow. She keeps going as she fights back tears, but Peter gradually catches up and grabs her arms. "Tèa, what's wrong?"

"You have your true love…your family back. You don't need me around anymore, just getting in the way…"

"Tèa, you're not! I know we wanted to get to know each other…but we can always be friends, right?"

Back still to him, she's silent a moment before sadly answering. "Yes…I'm going home now. Goodbye, Peter…" She slips out of his grasps slowly and continues on, even as Peter calls her name, tears streaming behind her.

Peter's own wings wilt in sadness as he watches her go and disappear. "Tèa…"

**Authoress' Note: This chapter is rather long, so to save time, I am splitting it into two parts. Part Two is currently in-progress. Stat tuned…**


	51. The Strange White Light Part Three

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Fifty-One**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

"Tèa! Wait!!!" Peter calls after her as he tries to follow. She keeps going as she fights back tears, but Peter gradually catches up and grabs her arms. "Tèa, what's wrong?"

"You have your true love…your family back. You don't need me around anymore, just getting in the way…"

"Tèa, you're not! I know we wanted to get to know each other…but we can always be friends, right?"

Back still to him, she's silent a moment before sadly answering. "Yes…I'm going home now. Goodbye, Peter…" She slips out of his grasps slowly and continues on, even as Peter calls her name, tears streaming behind her.

Peter's own wings wilt in sadness as he watches her go and disappear. "Tèa…"

Back home, Yugi sees his mother fly in, wings disappearing as she lands. "Mommy!"

"Hey there, son…"

"What wong, mommy?"

"Oh…it's nothing, sweetie. Just a rough night."

"Otay." He smiles.

Tèa chuckles as she kneels and hugs him. "Did you miss me?"

"Ya. Sammy miss oo, too!"

"Aww, I missed you guys, too!" she giggles, rocking him.

Then Sammy calls out to her. "Mama! Ookie!" She looks up and gasps as Samuel crawls to the TV and grabs the edge, trying to stand. "Ookie! Ookie!"

"I see, I see!"

He tries to walk to her as Tèa kneels, holding out her hands, giggling when he makes it to her arms. "I did it!"

She laughs, hugging him close. "Oh, Sammy, I'm so proud of you!"

"Me wuv mommy!"

"Aww, I wuv you, too!" she laughs. Samuel giggles.

Then Madison walks in and Tèa looks up. "Tèa, I could use some help…"

"Oh, sure, Madison. What is it?" she asks as she stands.

"Um…it's Yolie…She's…had a little accident…"

Tèa gasps, immediately frantic. "Oh no, what happened?! Why didn't you call?!"

"No, no, Tèa, it's not like she hurt herself…She…" Madison whispers the rest in her ear and Tèa immediately understands.

"Oh…Ohh, _that_ accident." she smiles. "Well, why didn't you say so? No problem, of course I'll help. Don't scare me like that, woman!" she giggles as she walks past. Yolie coos in her crib, ignoring the mess in her jammies as the girls enter. "Hey, precious, did you make a little wee-wee in your jammies?" Yolie just coos. "Well, let's get you out of those yuckies, okay? Madison, you get her a fresh pair. I'm going to start her a warm bath. Make her smell nice and pretty. Squeaky clean."

"Okay…" She goes to grab some and Yolie giggles as Tèa rubs noses with her, before both head to the bathroom. "But isn't she a little young to be in a bathtub, Tèa?"

"Don't worry. Before heading to work today I picked up a special bathing chair for her. She'll be just fine."

"Oh, okay." she smiles in relief.

Yolie whimpers as she is set in the water. "Aw, what's the matter?" In an effort to cheer her up, Tèa looks over and picks up the rubber ducky, showing it to her as she squeaks it. "Is this what you want?"

"Eh…?"

Tèa chuckles. "You've never seen a rubber ducky before, have you? Wanna feel?" She hands it to the infant, and she looks at it curiously, placing it in her mouth and making Tea giggle again.

"Eh?"

"You're so cute. Madison's lucky to have you, you know that?" Yolie suddenly wails as Tea begins to bathe her. "Aw, I'm sorry, princess. We won't be long, I promise…Just relax." And soon, as promised, they are. Tèa picks up the crying infant and wraps her in a towel. Aw, I'm sorry, angel…" she apologizes, kissing her forehead. "Please don't be mad at me…" But then Yolie just looks up at her and giggles, making them both smile. "There's a good girl…"

They head back to the room where Madison is waiting. "We're back, Madison."

"Thank goodness."

"Her clothes ready? Your baby's anxious to be dressed."

"Right here." she smiles, holding up the nightie.

"Alright, 'Mommy', why don't you do the honors?"

"Okay." Madison takes her daughter and starts dressing her.

Tèa smiles in return with a light chuckle as she picks up the clothes. "I'll just get these washed for you."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure. If you need anything else, just holler." She walks out and makes her way to the basement to start laundry.

**That night…**

Tèa lay in bed sleeping peacefully beside Yami, when suddenly there are light taps on her window. She tries to ignore them, covering her head with her blanket, but the taps continue. She peeks out and gasps at what she sees – It's Peter!

"Tèa…"

She looks over her shoulder, finding Yami sound asleep before she quickly yet quietly climbs out of bed and opens the window, watching as he flies in.

"Tèa…Look, I'm sorry about…earlier…"

She scoffs, looking away. "Oh, please…"

"Tèa, please, listen to me…My wife and child may be dead, but I can always remember them…in my heart…They were ghosts…" But she just looks down sadly, not believing him. "Tèa…I love you…"

"Peter -"

She cut off as he grabs her shoulders. "Please…" She looks up to see his eyes well up with tears. "I love you…More than anything in the world…"

"But, you…I-I'm already-"

"I know…" He looks around before looking back at her. "Don't tell anyone – not even your family – about this…"

"About what, Peter?"

"This…" He pulls her in and kisses her deeply, holding her close.

**Authoress' Note: I don't know why, but I absolutely **_**hated**_** writing this chapter. I'm not fond of angst at all. Of any sort. Poor Tèa…All heartbroken and jealous. And what's worse, feeling lied to and abandoned by her own partner. I can't say I blame her however. What happens between them, you ask? Well, you'll just have to wait and see.**


	52. An Angel And His Music

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

**Authoress' Note: Okay, before we begin, I just want to clear one thing up. Yesterday, I received this horrid – in more ways than one – review: _The following review has been submitted to: Angel From Above Chapter: 51_**

From: Anonymous ()

Ok u no wat i had ENOUGH!What the hell is this story turning out in2??!!this  
is madness girl...i mean comon u said that this is a Yami and Tea story..i  
mean u added the story under their category if am not mistaken,rite?!then what  
the hell is all of this about...i thought that there least has 2 be love and  
chemistry btwn her and yami...then u got her marrying 2 HUSBANDS!!I MEAN  
COMON!!WHO IN THE WORLD WOULD HAVE 2 HUSBANDS AND THEY'RE LIKE LIVIVNG HAPPILY  
EVER AFTER...HAHA AM DYING 4RM LAUGHTER HERE...THATS SO STUPID...LAME I TELL  
YA...AND WEN THERE GUNNA HAVE A BABY U MADE A LITTLE SCENE WITH THE OTHER  
HUSBAND NOT YAMI!!NTHING NT ALL...AND NOW THERE COMES PETER...A BOYFRIEND  
JEEZES CAN U JUST ADMIT THAT THIS STORY IS REVOLVING ABOUT TEA ONLY AND THE  
OC'S...AM SORRY IF AM SAYING THIS AND AM NOT GUUNA READ THE STORY  
ANYMORE...CUZ OBVIOUSLY NTHINGS GUNNA EVER HAPPEN BTWN HER AND YAMI!AS U CAN C  
AM A BIG FAN OF YAMI AND TEA!!well bye and i hope u remove ur story 4rm that  
categoey,cuz its disturbing me and others as well..Goodbye..and have a nice day...

**First of all, kid, take a dang chill pill and get some spelling lessons. Second, everybody who reads this knows the main pairing is Yami x Tea. Just because I blend it from time to time does not mean I am no longer focused on the main one. And I am just a big a fan as you are. In fact, I am OBSESSED! Everything I do, every site page I customize, even most of my wallpapers and desktops have that pairing on them. Remember, she'd married Karas AFTER she and Yami broke up. 4 to 6 long years! And then the two got back together and they had a double wedding so both would be happy. And Peter has a crush on her; there is nothing wrong with that. **

**This story is far from finished. In fact, it will probably have over 100 chapters. Who are you to judge when you don't even know how it ends, let alone how the middle begins? Don't judge yest not be judged yourself. Next time, try reading the entire thing. And more carefully. Anyway, enough of this tomfoolery. On with the story… **

"Tèa, please, listen to me…My wife and child may be dead, but I can always remember them…in my heart…They were ghosts…" But she just looks down sadly, not believing him. "Tèa…I love you…"

"Peter -"

She cut off as he grabs her shoulders. "Please…" She looks up to see his eyes well up with tears. "I love you…More than anything in the world…"

"But, you…I-I'm already-"

"I know…" He looks around before looking back at her. "Don't tell anyone – not even your family – about this…"

"About what, Peter?"

"This…" He pulls her in and kisses her deeply, holding her close.

Her eyes widen in surprise and shock. _'Mm?!'_

But before she can react, he pulls away. "Thank you..."

"Uh!" She gasps and hurries to the window, watching him fly off into the moonlight, her hair flowing in the gentle breeze. _'Peter…'_

"Tèa…? What's wrong, honey?"

"Oh!" She turns to find her husband awake. Thank goodness he hadn't seen! "Nothing, dear. Just…thought I'd let in a little fresh air. It was a bit warm in here."

"Alright, honey."

'_Whew…'_ She smiles and climbs back into bed beside him. The next morning, she is up bright and early, smiling and kissing the side of his forehead, Yami returning it with a light smile and nuzzle, before she puts on her robe and heads out to make breakfast.

Downstairs, she hums softly to herself as she cooks. Then Karas comes up and gingerly kisses her neck. "Hello, love."

"Good morning, Karas." she giggles. "You're up early." He just smiles again. "Want to help me make breakfast, honey?"

"Sure." As they work, he glances at the radio and reaches out. Once he does, loud music blares, causing him to give a startled jump and fall onto his back. Tea sees this and can't help but burst out laughing. "Uh! What is that?!"

"That's the radio! Music!"

"Music?"

She chuckles. "Rock music. You just have it on the wrong station. This is what _I_ like." She turns the sound down and tunes it to a soft, almost classic dance station.

"Ohh…"

"Yeah…Peaceful, isn't it? And it's just perfect…for dancing…"

"You dance?"

"Oh, yes! I love to dance. It's been my dream to be a professional dancer, ever since I was a little girl. I hear soft music, and sometimes, I…just can't help myself."

"May I see?"

"Oh, no, no…" she giggles modestly. "I couldn't…"

"Come on…"

"Well, okay," she says with a light giggle. "just a little." She then begins to slowly sway and step to the music, eyes closed.

Karas watches in mere awe. "Wow…"

She gives a few more steps, a couple spins and after the final step, curtsies, ending it with a soft smile.

"That was beautiful…"

Tèa straightens with another soft smile. Then Karas asks her something a bit surprising and off-topic. "Tèa? Tell me…where did you get Kirara?"

**Authoress' Note: Well, that's all for this chapter. And I apologize for my little moment in the beginning. Honestly, I cannot stand flamers like that. It's just so immature. But the review has been deleted and it's all behind me now. But be warned, anyone else who flames me will be ignored. I just don't have patience for nonsense like that. It's nothing but a complete waste of my time. To those that do appreciate this story, I thank you for your support and I promise to continue writing. Next chapter, we discover how Tèa and Kirara met and became friends. It's coming soon, so stay tuned!**


	53. How Tea Met Kirara, Painful Memories Pt1

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

Tèa straightens with another soft smile. Then Karas asks her something a bit surprising and off-topic. "Tèa? Tell me…where did you get Kirara?"

"She was a gift to me from my grandma when I was a little girl. Why do you ask, Karas?"

"I was curious."

**Flashback to Tèa's 3rd birthday party**

Little Tèa runs into the kitchen excitedly, smiling. "Mommy, mommy!"

"What is it, honey?"

"Today my birfday!"

"Oh, I know, sweetie." Myra smiles as she picks her up. "And how old will you be?"

Tèa holds up three fingers. "Thwee!"

"That's right, my angel!" Myra rubs noses and Tèa giggles.

Soon the party begins and Tèa's grandmother opens the door. "Hello?"

"Ganma! Mommy, Ganma's hewe!"

"Hi, Mom." Myra smiles.

"Hello there, little Tèa! I have something for you." Myra's mother says as she hugs her.

"Ooh…what is it? Show me, ganma, pwetty pwease?!" Tèa pleads as she bounces excitedly.

"Now, now, Tèa," Myra scolds lightly. "you'll get your presents after cake."

"Aww…" Tèa pouts slightly.

"Now, Myra, it's alright. She can open one early."

"Reawwy?!" Tèa exclaims brightly. "Tank oo, ganma!" she giggles as she hugs her. She is handed a box with many holes and looks at it in confusion. "Funny boxy." Looking close, she pokes a finger in one of the holes, letting out a yelp and pulling away when she feels something tickle it. "It awive, ganma!"

"Open the box, Tèa."

She gives a nervous whimper as she looks at it, but does as she's told, smiling brightly when she sees what's inside: A small kitten with red-orange eyes and black markings on her tail. It looks up at her with a curious 'mew?'. "Kitty!!" Tèa picks up the kitten out the box and rubbing it against her cheek, giggling. "Oh, I wuv hew! Tank oo, ganma!"

The grandmother just smiles. "What will you name her?"

"Hmm…" She gazes at the cat for a moment in thought as it gives another cute 'mew', then smiles. "How about…Kiwawa!"

"Aw, that's a pretty name, Tè tè."

**Soon, it's time for cake**

"Go ahead, Tèa, make a wish." her mother smiles.

"Otay! Hmm…" She thinks a moment before closing her eyes. _'I wish my daddy would come back…We be a famiwy again…'_ She opens her eyes and blows out the candles.

Later that night as little Tèa slumbers with Kirara by her side, a familiar ghostly figure appears by her bedside. "Tèa…" She gives a soft whimper, cuddling closer to her pillow and blanket. "Tèa…wake up…It's Daddy…"

"Mm…?" Tèa slowly opens her eyes and lifts her head, letting out a gasp when she sees him. "Daddy!"

Michael puts a finger to her lips. "Shh…We don't want to wake mommy, do we?" Tèa shakes her head. "You being a good girl for mommy?" A nod. "That's good, sport." He hugs her and she whimpers softly as tears fill her eyes.

"I miss oo, Daddy…"

"I know, sport, I know."

"When wiww oo be home?"

Michael sighs sadly as he sits beside his daughter. "Tèa…He won't let me come home…You see…after people die, they go to a little place called Heaven. And…they never return." At these words, Tèa begins to cry against, placing her little fists under her eyes. "Oh, honey, don't cry…" he soothes as he hugs her close again. "But remember…I'll always be in your heart…no matter what, okay?"

"No!! You nevew come home! I'ww nevew get my wish! I hate oo, Daddy!!"

Michael lets out a shocked gasp. "Tèa…" She just sobs, heart broken and cheeks soaked wet with tears. "Honey…" He goes to hold her again, but she pulls away roughly.

"No!!!" She then gets up and runs out of the room, feeling a mix of hurt and anger. It just wasn't fair to her – A little girl. Who needed her father and looked up to him so much.

Mike just looks on, heartbroken. "Tèa…"

**The flashback ends**

**Authoress' Note: Part 2 is in progress! Stay tuned!**


	54. Painful Memories Part 2

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

"No!! You nevew come home! I'ww nevew get my wish! I hate oo, Daddy!!"

Michael lets out a shocked gasp. "Tèa…" She just sobs, heart broken and cheeks soaked wet with tears. "Honey…" He goes to hold her again, but she pulls away roughly.

"No!!!" She then gets up and runs out of the room, feeling a mix of hurt and anger. It just wasn't fair to her – A little girl. Who needed her father and looked up to him so much.

Mike just looks on, heartbroken. "Tèa…"

**The flashback ends**

"And I guess I hate him for awhile after that. But I hadn't really meant it. After all, I was just a child. And I'd just lost him recently. But I knew after that, my wish would never be granted….For a long, long time. Sometimes I wonder if he even heard me."

Unknown to either of them, her father was listening in, hiding behind the kitchen wall. "Oh…Tèa…"

"I'm so sorry…And…isn't today the anniversary of his death?"

"Oh, my…yes, you're right!" she gasps. "After his return, I'd nearly forgotten…" Her father grows even sadder as he continues to listen. Then Tea frowns, looking back at the skillet. "Breakfast is ready…Come on and help me serve it."

"Okay."

Once breakfast is ready and served, Tea's father is nowhere to be seen.

"Why don't you help me wake the others?" she asks with a smile. "I warn you though; sometimes your brother can be a heavy sleeper."

He chuckles as Tèa giggles. "Alright."

And so, Karas works on one half with Yami and Tea's parents, while Tea wakes Madison and the children. She walks up to the bed quietly and gently shakes Yugi, who is sleeping soundly. "Wake up, my little man…" He gives a soft moan before stirring, sitting up and rubbing his eyes with his tiny hands. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Morning, Mommy…"

"Breakfast is ready. Wanna help me wake Sammy and Yolie?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Smiling again, she takes his hand in hers, helping him out of bed as they head to Samuel's room first, where he too is fast asleep in his crib. "Sammy…Wakey wakey…" She shakes him and chuckles lightly when he continues to slumber. "Heavy sleeper. Just like your father, Yugi."

Yugi giggles and grabs a little airhorn he'd found, putting it to little Sammy's ear and blowing it. Sammy, in turn, screams and starts to cry. "Me woke him." Yugi smiles.

"Ow! You sure did!" Tea exclaims, rubbing her own ears. "The whole house probably, too!"

Samuel continues wailing as Madison walks in with a screaming Yolie. "Who did that?" Tea points to Yugi. "Yugi! You got the babies wailing up a storm!"

Tèa turns and picks up Samuel in her arms slowly. "Ohh…come here, buddy. Did Yugi hurt your little ears, huh?" He continues wailing. "Oh, I'm sure he sorry…" She bounces him up and down lightly, trying to calm him down. "Yugi, where did you find that thing, anyway?"

"I dunno."

"Well, it had to come from somewhere." She sighs. "I wonder if Karas is having any luck with Yami and my parents." But then…

"What?! Stupid airhorn!"

"Look, I have no idea where that came from."

Tèa giggles. "I forgot to mention – Yami can be a little grumpy in the morning before he gets anything in his stomach. At least when it comes to rude awakenings."

"So I see."

"What in Ra's name is going on?!!"

"Don't ask us!" she calls back. "It was Yugi's idea!"

Soon everyone I down for breakfast…Except Tea's dad.

"Hey…anyone seen my dad?"

"I saw him last night…" says Yami. "but I'm not sure…"

"Funny. He'd never miss getting a bite for breakfast. I'm gonna check outside."

"Okay." replies Karas.

Heading out, she grabs a light coat and slips it on, surprised to find him just outside on the porch as he sighs. "Daddy!"

"Hey, sport..."

She hurries to his side. "There you are. I was getting worried!"

"I heard you last night, sport…"

"Heard me? What do you mean?"

"You said you'd never get your wish…"

"Oh…Yes."

Her father lets out another sad sigh. "Maybe…I shouldn't be here anymore…"

"No! That's not true! We need you, Daddy!"

"You hate me, Tèa…And you still do…"

"No, I don't hate you!"

Ignoring this, he climbs upon the highest patio rail. "Goodbye, sport…" Then, to Tèa's horror…he jumps.

"DADDY!!!"

**Authoress' Note: End of chapter 54! So will her father survive his great fall? Find out next time! **


	55. Enter Tommy

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

Her father lets out another sad sigh. "Maybe…I shouldn't be here anymore…"

"No! That's not true! We need you, Daddy!"

"You hate me, Tèa…And you still do…"

"No, I don't hate you!"

Ignoring this, he climbs upon the highest patio rail. "Goodbye, sport…" Then, to Tèa's horror…he jumps.

"DADDY!!!" A loud thud is heard. "Oh no…" She sprouts her wings and flies down. "Papa!" She lands beside him and gently shakes him. "Daddy! Daddy, say something, speak to me!" But her father remains unconscious. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP, PLEASE! MY DADDY'S HURT!"

"Tèa?" Tèa gasps as she turns around. It was her childhood friend, Tommy!

He smiles as he rushes over and hugs her. "Hey, you!"

"Oh, Tommy, thank goodness you're here! My daddy's hurt – really badly!"

"Oh my!" He rushes over with his kit and begins to check him over.

"I'm gonna call an ambulance."

"Tèa, I _work_ at the hospital as a doctor."

"What? A-a doctor?" She kneels by their side again and explains. "He had jumped off the patio rail after he overheard me talking to my husband Karas about a childhood memory of mine: A birthday wish I'd asked for when my father first died. He thought I still hated him. And now…"

But she's cut short as Tommy sighs sadly. "Sorry, Tèa…" She gasps softly. "He's gone…"

"No, he…he can't be…"

"I'm so sorry, Tèa…"

"No…Daddy!!!" She leans down and sobs on her father's chest. But then…

"…Tèa…"

Tèa gasps and lifts her head just slightly, cheeks stained by her tears. She looks over as her father gives her a weak smile.

"Grandma says hi…"

She smiles and hugs him, laughing tearfully. "Oh, Daddy!"

"My angel…"

"I was so scared!" she cries, sobbing. "I love you, Daddy!!"

"I love you, too, sport."

**Authoress' Note: He's okay! Thank goodness, huh? Poor Mr. Gardner just doesn't seem to have the best luck lately. Sorry for the slowness of this chapter. I'd had writer's block again, but only for a brief moment this time. Next chapter, "Let's Play Ball!" Can you guess what it is?? ^^**


	56. Let's Play Ball! Part One

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

She smiles and hugs him, laughing tearfully. "Oh, Daddy!"

"My angel…"

"I was so scared!" she cries, sobbing. "I love you, Daddy!!"

"I love you, too, sport."

**Later that day**

"Hey, Tèa, how about we play some catch like old times?" her father asks.

"Sure," she smiles. "I would love that." He smiles back.

**And once outside…**

"I can almost remember the time I accidentally hit you in the head when we played."

"Yeah, me too." Tèa laughs. "Your aim was just a tad off." Mike chuckles.

**Flashback to where little Tèa and her father are playing catch**

"You ready, Tèa?"

"Weady, Daddy!"

He chuckles. "Here it comes!" And gives the ball a toss, but his aim is a little off. Tèa yelps and ducks. Luckily, the ball misses. "Whoops! Sorry!"

She straightens back up, unfazed. "I'ww get it!" Then turns and runs off to do so. Michael can't help but chuckle softly as he watches her go. A moment later, Tèa returns, holding the ball in both her little hands.

"Alright, throw it to Daddy!"

"Otay! Hewe it comes!" She gives it a toss. But as she does, the ball lands right in front of her.

"Oh! So close, sweetie."

She gives a soft whine of disappointment. "I no good at dis game…"

"Don't worry, honey, you'll get it. Here, just give me the ball." But rather than giving up, Tèa just keeps on trying, giving throw after throw. Mike smiles as he watches. _'She never gives up…'_ Another throw and this time her dad catches it. "You did it!"

"Yay!" She giggles and claps, pleased with herself.

"Okay!" He throws it, but his aim is off again and he hits Tea in the head. She lets out a cry and falls on her bottom, starting to cry. Mike rushes to his daughter's side. "Oh! Tea, are you okay?"

"You hut me, Daddy!"

"I'm really sorry, honey! I didn't mean it! Come on, let's go inside and have mama look at you."

Tèa whimpers with a sniffle.

**Once inside…**

"Myra! We got a little emergency here!"

Myra hears them and hurries downstairs. "Mike! Tèa! What happened, baby?"

"I accidentally threw the ball too hard and it hit her…"

"Poor darling…Well, it doesn't look too bad – Just a little red, maybe a minor bump. Let's get her an ice pack." Mike nods and they head to the kitchen where Myra prepares a pack, wraps it in a towel, and puts it gently to her daughter's forehead. "There we are, honey…"

"Oh! And…" Tèa's father leans in and kisses it, making her giggle.

"Tank oo, Mommy. Tank oo, Daddy."

Both parents smile. "You're welcome princess." says Myra.

**The flashback ends**

"I felt so bad…"

"Well, you don't need to be." Tea reassures. "It was only an accident! And I still loved you after that – I told you that myself."

Mike smiles and tosses the ball. That's when the Samuel and Yugi come out. "Me pway?" asks Sammy.

"Sammy! You guys finished with breakfast already?"

"Ya."

"Nuh-uh!" Yugi retorts. "Sammy didn't eat his sausage!"

"Yucky!"

Tèa chuckles, playing along. "He didn't?!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"That yucky!"

She clicks her tongue scoldingly. "Well, as long as he did a good job with everything else, I guess that's okay. What do you think, "Grandpa"? Tommy?"

"Alright."

"Yeah!"

"Ha ha!" Samuel sticks his tongue out at his brother, who pouts.

"Hmph!"

"Now, now," Tèa giggles. "you two behave. Yugi, you want to join me, Sammy and Grandpa in a game of Catch?"

"Yeah." He smiles.

"Tommy, how about you? Wanna play?"

"How could I not?" he smiles. "I missed playing the game."

"Great! Like they say in the pros: Let's play ball!!"

Everybody laughs and they begin.

**Authoress' Note: The second part is coming soon! I apologize for the slowness of these chapters, but I was on a wallpaper and AMV (anime music video, for you illiterates) making kick and I had to clean up for an apartment inspection which was rescheduled for June 9****th****. For the record, I hate inspections…but I love sausage ^^ Especially Italian and Polish. Links are on my DeviantArt page. PharaohAtemusLioness. **

**Anyway, more very soon!**


	57. Let's Play Ball! Part Two

"**Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for some blood, violence and brief death**

"Tommy, how about you? Wanna play?"

"How could I not?" he smiles. "I missed playing the game."

"Great! Like they say in the pros: Let's play ball!!"

Everybody laughs and they begin. It's first Yugi's turn and he looks around as he tries to decide who to throw it to.

"Come on, Yugi, throw it here!" Tèa smiles.

But Yugi looks at Sam and smirks, throwing it hard at his brother who wails, holding his nose as he's hit in the face.

"Oh! Oh, no, Sammy!"

"Yugi Mutou!" Mike cries angrily.

"How is he, Tommy?"

Tommy kneels down to examine him. "His nose is slightly broken, but he'll be okay."

"Good." Tèa looks over at her oldest son who pouts. "Yugi Mutou, you owe your brother an apology!"

"Sowwy…"

"Don't tell me, tell him." she replies, pointing to Samuel.

Yugi walks up slowly to his younger brother, now feeling guilty. "Sowwy, Sammy…"

"You meanie!"

"Samuel!"

"He huwt me!"

"Yes, I know. But I think you should forgive him. After all, he's your big brother. Now you two hug and make up."

Samuel sniffles as he stands up. "I fowgive oo, Oogie…" He hugs Yugi as Yugi does vice-versa.

Tèa smiles warmly, watching. "That's better…"

"Sowwy, Sammy…"

"Bwoddews?"

"Bwoddews."

"Yay!"

Tèa chuckles as she looks at her father and Tommy. Tommy smiles as well before she looks back at her children. "So you boys still wanna play?" The boys give her their usual reply and she giggles. "Alright. But this time, try to be more alert." She smiles with a wink. Both boys giggle.

Soon, as the family continues to play, Tèa's stomach growls softly, interrupting them. "Uh!"

"Mama hungwy." replies Yugi with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess I am." she chuckles, smiling back. She takes a glance at her watch. "Oh, and no wonder – it's already lunchtime!"

Inside, Tèa quickly changes clothes and gets started on making everyone peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. That's when she gets an idea: A family picnic! "It's a perfect day for it…" So along with the sandwiches, she packs potato salad, chips, cookies, juice and some soda pop in a basket, along with a tablecloth for sitting on. However, while all this was going on, no one yet notices Samuel wander as he spots a beehive in a tree and starts to crawl over to it…

**Authoress' Note: Will anyone reach Samuel in time? And what will happen afterward? Find out next chapter! **


	58. Let's Play Ball! Part Three

**Angel From Above**

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for blood, violence and brief death**

**Authoress' Note: Hey, guys! After nearly a month, as of June 19, 2009, this story is back in session! Let's continue!**

Soon, as the family continues to play, Tèa's stomach growls softly, interrupting them. "Uh!"

"Mama hungwy." replies Yugi with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess I am." she chuckles, smiling back. She takes a glance at her watch. "Oh, and no wonder – it's already lunchtime!"

Inside, Tèa quickly changes clothes and gets started on making everyone peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. That's when she gets an idea: A family picnic! "It's a perfect day for it…" So along with the sandwiches, she packs potato salad, chips, cookies, juice and some juice boxes and soda pop in a basket, along with a tablecloth for sitting on. However, while all this was going on, no one yet notices Samuel wander as he spots a beehive in a tree and starts to crawl over to it.

Draping the basket over her arm, she heads back out. "Hey, guys! I'm back!"

"Hey, Tèa." her father smiles.

"Hey...where's Sam?" asks Tommy.

Tèa looks around. "Oh, no...Sam! Sammy!"

She suddenly sees him and gasps as he climbs his way up the tree and toward the beehive. "Look! Up there!"

"Oh no!"

"Sammy!" Yugi runs after and climbs up. "Me comin!"

"No, Yugi, come back! It's too dangerous!"

"I wanna save him!" He continues to make his way up, just like a monkey.

Suddenly, Sam reaches for the hive, even as Yugi and Tèa try to warn him, and gets stung. "Owie!"

"Sam!!" Tèa sprouts her wings and flies up clutching the tree and shielding her children with them.

"Mommy!"

"Unh...Don't worry...You'll be safe now with me."

"Mama!" Samuel smiles.

"Be careful, Tèa!"

She continues to protect them, cringing as each painful sting hits her wings.

"Tèa!!"

"Kids...stay still. They'll leave soon, I promise..."

"Mommy huwt!"

Soon the bees reside and Tèa sighs, giving a moan as she falls back and lands on the ground with a soft thud.

"Mommy!!" Both children call to her.

"Myra! I need help!"

Myra runs out, hearing her husband's cries. "What's the matter?!"

"Tèa got stung..."

Tommy rushes over to her side. "Tèa! Tèa, speak to me!" His only response is a weak, painful moan.

"Tèa, honey, talk to us..."

She opens her eyes a bit, urged by her father's voice. "Papa...it hurts..."

"Just hold on, honey...Your papa and mama are here..."

"Oh, my..." Myra gasps. "All those bee stings in her wings..." Tommy takes Tèa's hand and squeezes it. "We need to figure what kind of bees those were. That will tell us what kind of danger she might be in."

"Right."

Tèa closes her eyes then opens them again, a single tear rolling slowly down her cheek.

Then sirens are heard as Peter steps out. "Tèa?!"

She looks over weakly. "Peter...!"

He rushes over to her. "Oh, Tèa...what happened?"

"Bee stings..." Myra explains. "She was protecting the children."

"Oh, no...We have to get her to the hospital!"

"I agree. But first, we must get the children down. I'll call someone and have them destroy that nest."

Tèa moans weakly once more.

**Authoress' Note: Will Tèa survive her onslaught? Find out next chapter. Sorry for such a long delay. It's good to be back! **


	59. A Stinging Operation Part One

**"Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for blood, violence and brief death**

Tèa moans weakly once more.

A short time later, at the hospital, Michael sits at his daughter's beside. "Tèa..." She gives another moan, coming around. "Tèa!"

Tèa slowly opens her eyes to see him and smiles weakly. "Papa..."

"Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Just sore. Oh! The children!" she gasps, cringing when she sits up too quickly.

"Easy...Don't worry, they're okay."

"Where am I? Where is everyone?"

"You're at the hospital...Everyone's waiting in the waiting room."

"I'm so glad you're all okay. I'm sorry, Daddy. I-I just wanted..."

"I know. The doctors want you to stay a little while. They're looking for an antidote for the stings."

"Please, Daddy, may I see everyone?" she smiles. "I'm sure they're worried about me, too."

"Alright."

Soon, Yami and Karas run in with their children. "Tèa! We just heard! Are you okay?"

She nods. "Uh-huh. Sam, Yugi, are you boys alright?" They both reassure her. "I'm so glad..." she says, hugging them.

Soon they leave, but later that day, the poison slowly starts to spread as a nurse goes to check on her. "Hello, Mrs. Mutou." Tèa coughs as the nurse checks her IV and fluids. "How are we feeling today?"

"Kind of weak..."

"We're working on the antidote as we speak, Tèa. Just try to hold on, okay?" Tèa nods slowly, thanking her, and the nurse smiles and leaves as Tea falls asleep with another light cough.

But that night, as Yami goes to see her, the poison spreads even faster. She whimpers, sweat on her brow and looking pale as he walks in. "Hey, Tèa-Oh, honey, you look unwell..." Her breathing suddenly becomes labored, as though she were having trouble breathing...or even on her last legs. "Tèa!" She coughs as he looks around and presses the Help button on the side of her bed and holding her hand. "Hold on, Tèa...just hold on!" She then shivers, giving a shuddering cry of pain as the poison continues to spread. "Tèa!" He grips her hand as tight as he can.

"Ah-unh!"

"Tèa, honey...just hang on..."

She opens her eyes weakly. "Y..yami..."

"Tèa!"

"I'm running...out of time. I...I won't make it..."

"Yes, you can!! Don't give up! Be strong..."

"Yami..." Tears well up and roll down her cheeks. "I don't want to die!!" she cries.

"You won't honey...I'll make sure of it!!" He looks around determinedly. "Where is that nurse?!!"

"I don't know!" she continues crying.

"Stay here." He runs off to find her.

_'Yami...hurry...!'_

"Nurse! Nurse! Hello?!" Yami then accidentally runs into her doctor. "Oof!"

"Oh! Mr. Mutou! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine...but Tèa's in danger! She's dying!!"

"I'll go check on the antidote's progress!" He runs off as Yami returns to Tèa's room.

"Tèa, I ran into the doctor and-" he's cut off as Tèa gives a hard cough before giving her final breath and going limp, Yami looking on shock. "No...no...no!!"

A nurse gasps as she runs in to see. "Mrs. Mutou! Doctor! Code Blue!"

**Authoress' Note: Will Tèa survive? Find out next time! And sorry for the long delay. I was busy making music vids for YouTube. You can check out my account, if you like. I'm **_**YamiTeaObsessie**_**. Well, see you soon!**


	60. A Stinging Operation Part Two

**"Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Sixty**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for blood, violence and brief death**

"Tèa, I ran into the doctor and-" He's cut off as Tèa gives a hard cough before giving her final breath and going limp, Yami looking on shock. "No...no...no!!"

A nurse gasps as she runs in to see. "Mrs. Mutou! Doctor! Code Blue!"

Alarms sound as other nurses and doctors rush in to try and revive her.

"What about the antidote? Is...is it ready?"

"We're almost there. We just need a little more time!"

"We don't have any...She's dead...She's dead!!"

The nurse rushes back to the lab as Yami starts to cry, sliding down the wall as one of the nurses goes to comfort him.

**In the lab...**

"How's the medicine coming?"

"It's done!"

"Good! We need it _now!_ That is, if Mrs. Mutou comes back!"

"Right!" Both hurry back to her room.

"She's gone..."

"Oh, there there, Mr. Mutou..."

Both look up as the door opens.

"We have it!"

"She...she'll be okay...?"

"Maybe. That is, if she-"

Suddenly, the familiar, paced beep of the machine returns. Tèa's heart...was beating again. She was back.

"Tèa...?"

"Get this bile hooked up to her IV. Quickly!" Once it is... "She'll be just fine now..."

"Thank you...Thank you so much..." Yami gets up and goes to her side. "Tèa...honey, can you hear me?" Some of the color returns to her face as she gives a soft moan. "Tèa!"

"Mm.." She cringes slightly before her eyes slowly open, their cerulean blue and bright again.

"Honey..."

She looks over to see him and smiles weakly. "Yami..." she answers hoarsely.

"Oh, Tèa!" Yami hugs her, sobbing. "I was so scared..."

Tèa looks down at him, resting her hand on his back and rubbing it slowly as he continues sobbing hard. "Shh...It's alright now...I'm here..."

Yami stops crying and wipes his tears away. "D-do...do you want to see Mom and Dad?"

"They...they're here...?"

"They're at home...I was going to call when I got home..."

"You don't have to force them...I'll be home soon anyway..."

"With what happened...I don't think you'll be home for awhile..."

"Yami..." She squeezes his hand lightly.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad...to know that you'll always be by my side. I love you, Yami."

"I love you, too, Tèa..."

She leans up slowly, putting her lips to his in a soft but loving kiss, smiling within as he deepens it. She understood how he felt. They both smile as the kiss is released.

"I'll call mom, okay?"

"Okay..."

He takes out his cellphone and calls, Tèa watching. Once he gets through... "Myra?"

"Yami! Thank goodness; I was getting worried. How's Tèa?"

He sighs. "She...she almost died..."

Myra gasps. "She what?!"

"We...we almost lost her..."

"Well, is she alright _now?!_"

"She's okay...Just very weak."

"Oh, thank heavens..."

"Would you like to talk to her?"

"No, let her rest. We'll all visit her in the morning."

"Okay."

"See you soon, Yami. Tell Tèa we love her."

"Alright."

"Alright." she smiles. "Goodbye, Yami."

"Goodbye, Myra." He hangs up and smiles at Tèa. "Your mother says they love you."

Tèa chuckles softly. "Well, I love them, too."

Both smile at each other once more.

**Authoress' Note: So Tèa came back. Great, huh? Next chapter, the family visits. And we introduce a new character: An Aussie named Jake.**


	61. Enter Jake

**"Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Sixty-One**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for blood, violence and brief death**

"Goodbye, Myra." He hangs up and smiles at Tèa. "Your mother says they love you."

Tèa chuckles softly. "Well, I love them, too."

Both smile at each other once more.

**The Next Day...**

Tèa rests peacefully in her hospital bed, slowly opening her eyes when she hears a knock on the doorframe.

"Knock knock!"

"Daddy...!"

"Hey, sweetie."

"I missed you, Daddy..." she says as she hugs him. "What are you doing here?"

"We all came, honey."

"Hm?" She blinks as Yugi and Samuel peek in. "Yugi! Samuel!"

"Mommy!" Samuel raises his arms to her and they nuzzle one another.

"Aww...Hey, cutie." she giggles.

"Hey, that's _my_ line!"

Tèa gasps, smiling happily when she sees Peter in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. "Peter!"

"Hey, cutie." He goes over with a smile and kisses her cheek, causing her to giggle and blush. But Samuel shies away.

"Samuel, you remember Peter. That nice policeman that joined us for dinner?"

"Petew?"

"That's right."

Sam then giggles. "Petew!"

Tèa laughs lightly. "Yes, 'Petew'!"

"Hi, Sam."

"Hi!"

"I think he likes you, Peter." They both smile.

Samuel spots the gun in Peter's holster and reaches for it. "Ooh..."

"No, no, Sammy. No touchie." Tèa scolds lightly.

"Because guns are bad. They are not meant for kids like you. Right, Peter?"

"Right."

"It's a good thing he likes you now, Peter. Especially since we're training partners." Sam then reaches his arms up to him, making her laugh lightly. "Aw, Peter...Look."

Peter chuckles and picks the boy up, who nuzzles him.

Tèa smiles, watching. "You do...still plan to train me...don't you, Peter?"

"Of course I do!"

"I'm so glad...It's just...last time we talked..."

"I know."

"You probably still want to go...don't you?"

"Back to my family? Not a chance. I plan to train you day and night."

"No...Leave the force..."

"No, of course not!"

"What? 'Leave the force'??"

"I'm sorry, Mom..." she sighs sadly. "A couple nights ago when I was working late, Peter and I had a little talk. I'd told him what Dad said about...wanting to make Peter chief, and he said he didn't want it. That he was leaving and no one loved him. And when I tried to comfort him, he...told me to stay away..."

"Oh no..."

"Oh, Peter, how _could_ you?!"

"I...I thought...Mike could deserve the job more than me."

"But Mike and I are retiring! We won't be on the force anymore. And you're one of the best."

"I don't deserve it..."

"Of course you do! If we didn't think you were worthy, we wouldn't have recommended it to you. Or that you be Tèa's personal trainer."

"I'm sorry...but maybe Tèa should deserve the title."

"She's a beginner, Peter. A trainee. You're a lieutenant. With more experience. Not to mention skill."

"But-"

"We will respect your decision, Peter. But _someone_ has to be in charge either way."

"...Alright...I'll do it."

"W-wait, guys..."

"What is it, Tèa?"

"Let me take the job..."

"What?!"

"I know I still have a long way to go. That I don't deserve it yet. But I'll find a way. I'll work hard! And I'll work my way up...It's what two good friends I know would want..." She looks at Peter and Yugi, smiling softly.

"But, Tèa, you're still a trainee."

"I know that, Daddy. And even if I don't make it, even if Peter does get it instead of me..." she smiles softly. "at least I'll feel good knowing I did my very best. And be proud for us both."

"Well...alright."

Tèa smiles again, first at her father then at Peter, who smiles back.

**Days later, Tèa is able to come home. And back to the force.**

"Alright, Tèa, looks like we have a new recruit on the force. This is Jake. He just moved from Australia."

"G'day." he smiles as she smiles back.

"G'day. Welcome to Domino, Jake. Welcome to the force." she greets, shaking his hand.

"Always a pleasure. Especially with a lovely sheila such as yourself."

"Oh, why thank you." she giggles.

"I'll train you both later today. In the meantime, why don't you show Jake around?"

"Sure. Just follow me, Jake."

"Right."

Peter watches them go and growls low. "He won't move in on _my_ girl!"

**Authoress' Note: Finally, after days of writer's block and exhaustion, this chapter is complete. And I hated it. I can't stand sad/depressing moments. But it's done. And it looks like Peter's crush is growing. Finally, for your aussie lesson:**

_**G'day - Hello**_

_**Sheila - Aussie slang for a young lady or woman**_

**Next chapter is the tour and more talk between Tèa and Jake. It'll be up once my writer's block is gone completely.**


	62. Dinner and a Surprise Guest

**"Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Sixty-Two**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for blood, violence and brief death**

Peter watches them go and growls low. "He won't move in on _my_ girl!"

**During the tour...**

"So, Jake, what's Australia like?"

"Oh, it's a beautiful country. Kind of barren and hot, but at the same time, it has all kinds of gorgeous wildlife: Kangaroos, koalas, dingoes, emus, snakes, lizards, wombats - the list goes on!"

"It sounds very exciting."

"Well, if you want adventure, Australia's the place to be!"

As they continue to chat, Peter watches closely.

"I'm sure my family would love that. Believe me, we're adventurous enough. Never a dull moment, right?"

"Indeed." They both chuckle as Peter growls. _'Keep away from her, you Aussie!'_

"Say, why don't you come and visit Australia sometime? You and your folks? You seem like the type, I just know you'd enjoy it. And I'll be your own personal tour guide."

_'I __**knew**__ it!'_

"Oh, really? And how do you know I'm "the type"?

_'Type?!'_

"Oh, call it instinct. Besides, I can see it in your eyes."

_'Hmm..What am I saying? They're just talking...Not kissing and such. Guess I was wrong'_ Peter smiles and leaves.

"Besides," Jake continues. "a beautiful girl like you deserves a vacation every once in awhile."

"That's very flattering," she chuckles. "but I just couldn't afford it right now. I do appreciate the offer though."

"Well, I won't force it on ya. And no rush, of course. But think about it, okay?"

"Yeah. I will."

When she arrives home, the family gets a surprise visit during dinner. It was Tèa's trainee -

"Jake!"

Peter, who had also stayed, sees him and growls a little.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just out for a stroll when I smelled this wonderful food! And I couldn't resist tracing its source." He smiles and hands over the rose he'd picked. "For you?"

"Ohh..." She reaches over and takes it, awed. "Thank you, Jake, it's beautiful."

"Why don't you come in and join us, Jake?" Yami offers. Peter growls once more as both of Tea's children peek out from behind her legs.

"I would be honored. That is, if your sheila here doesn't mind."

"Not at all. We were just about to sit down anyway." She steps aside, smiling. "Please come in."

"Thank you." He does so, smiling as both boys shyly hide their faces. "Ah, and who might these little ankle-biters be?"

"These are my sons, Samuel and Yugi."

"Well, g'day. It's very nice to meet you."

Sam shies away, but Yugi looks up at him. "You talk funny."

Jake just laughs. "Do I now??"

"Yugi, this is Jake. He just joined us at the police force today and comes all the way from Australia."

Samuel peeks out slowly from his mom's leg.

"I suppose my Aussie tongue _does_ sound a little strange here. I'll try to speak more...normally for you from now on."

"...Hi..."

Jake looks down and smiles. "Hello there, little Sam."

Samuel giggles.

**And during dinner...**

"So, Jake, have you been here long?"

"Actually, as you said, I arrived only recently. Just trying out new things, you know?"

"Really. And how do you like it, so far?"

"It's wonderful! Interesting, but wonderful. And you have a beautiful family, Mrs. Mutou."

Just then, Madison walks in, holding little Yolie in her arms. "Oh! Sorry, Tèa, I didn't know we were expecting anyone!"

Jake turns to them with a smile, seeing them, and Yolie giggles and reaches out to him. "Ah, and who might these young ladies be?"

"This is my good friend, Madison and her daughter, Yolie. Madison, this is Jake. He just arrived from Australia recently."

"Hello." she smiles.

Yolie whimpers, still reaching out to Jake and wanting him to hold her. "And _somebody_ wants attention." he chuckles. "May I?"

"Sure." Madison hands Yolie over to Jake and he gently sets her on his knee. "Hey there, little lady. Better now?" Yolie reaches up, having seen his hat, taking it and putting it on her head. Tèa laughs lightly, watching. "Like my hat, do you?" She coos in response. "Well, you can hold onto it, little she-uh, little lady. I don't need to wear it while I eat anyway."

Then... "D...d...dada!"

**Authoress' Note: Whew...Finally, this chapter is written. I was going to make it slightly longer, but then I decided it would be much more fun to dedicate a chapter to that infamous aussie, Steve Irwin. A.k.a "The Crocodile Hunter". I've been a fan of him and his work for over 10 years now and still going strong. So it's only fair to do this in fond memory. May he continue to rest in peace...**

**And my apologies for lags in updating. Between apartment inspections, the possibility of having to give one of my two cats away, losing a family member and financial trouble after having a neighbor steal a lot of my money, I am just going through a very emotional time. It's been heck for me, but hopefully, this roller coaster ride will end soon. See ya soon, all! **


	63. Remembering Steve Irwin

**"Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Sixty-Three**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for blood, violence and brief death**

"D...d...dada!"

"Uh! Jake feels his cheeks flush pink.

"Aww!"

"D...'Daddy'?" He laughs. "I'm not your daddy, little one!"

"Dada!"

"She thinks you are." Madison smiles.

"I think it's cute." Tèa agrees.

Yolie then nuzzles him. "Dada..."

"Jake, did you know Steve Irwin?" Yugi asks.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. Before coming over here, I would work as a stand-in back at the family zoo. My natural skill was so good that whenever someone in the staff called in sick, I was asked to take their place during the absence."

"Is he still wrestlin' gators?"

"He was..."

"What do you mean?" asks Yami. Jake frowns and bows his head sadly.

"Oh my...How?"

"Stingray accident..." he replies, looking back up. "Right in the heart."

"Ohh..."

"I heard about that...Did you go to his funeral?"

"Yes. Millions did. Including his wife and kids."

"Oh my..."

"And the dedication wasn't just _inside_ the zoo, but _outside_, too. All kinds of flowers, letters and gifts left right outside the gates."

"Whoa..."

Yami looks over at Tèa, who appears upset. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Well...you know how I always said my dad was my hero?"

"Yeah."

"Well...Steve was one, too..." She smiles sadly. "He was so amazing, so dedicated. He could face anything with nearly no fear. Didn't matter how dangerous. He loved them all."

"Oh, Tèa..."

"So many people looked up to and admired him. And now he's gone...And in such a bizarre and unexpected way! If only you could've seen him in action...He definitely will be missed..."

Madison walks over and places a hand on her shoulder. "He was my hero, too, Tèa..."

"H-he was?"

She nods. "Yeah...I wanted to be just like him."

"That's so cool, Madison..." They both smile.

"Hey, why don't we all go to Australia on vacation?"

"What? But, Madison, we can't afford that yet!"

But she just smiles again. "While you were out on patrol, me, Yami and Karas have been working at a restaurant in town."

"What? Y-you have? When did _this_ happen?"

"Just last week. Yami made a lot of money with the food - Everyone loved him and his cooking so much, they gave him more than tips in change."

"Oh my, that's wonderful! But...how do we know we have enough?"

"We do." says Yami with a smile.

"Oh??"

"We counted." adds Karas. "We have exactly enough to make it to Australia and back to Japan."

"That's great! But when exactly did you want to go?"

"Whenever you like."

"Hmm..."

"Next week?" Karas suggests.

"That sounds perfect." she smiles. Yami returns the smile.

**Authoress' Note: Next chapter, the gang is off to Australia! What will happen? Wait and see! Coming soon!**


	64. Welcome To Oz, The Land Down Under

**"Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Sixty-Four**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for blood, violence and brief death**

"That sounds perfect." she smiles. Yami returns the smile.

**And so. the following week, everyone packs their bags for the long flight**

Yami is the first to finish. "Everyone ready?"

"I think so. Madison, you and the kids ready?"

"Yup." She smiles.

"And you, Karas, honey?"

"Ready." he smiles.

"Alright. Let's get going. I just hope Peter and Jake make it, too."

"You called?"

Tèa turns and gasps, smiling happily when she sees them at the end of the hallway. "Peter! Jake! You made it!"

"Hey!"

"Of course we made it! You didn't think I'd let you leave without your guide, now did you?"

She giggles.

Soon, they board the plane. And hours later, arrive in Australia. Yami and Tèa are the first ones to step off. And the first to be in awe.

"Wow..."

"Beautiful..."

Jake smiles. "Welcome to Australia: The Land Down Under. Or 'Oz' as we aussies call it."

"Oh my..."

"So where would you like to go first?"

"How about the Zoo?"

"Or the Outback."

"I agree," states Karas. "Let's do the Outback."

Jake chuckles. "I knew you were an adventurer, Tèa."

Karas smiles at her.

**And once there...**

"So this is the Outback."

"It's huge!"

"It certainly is, my friends."

"Ooh, Yami, look!" Tea points out. "Kangaroos!"

"Wow!"

Meanwhile, Yugi wanders in a small field of grass not far from the others, but turns his back watching his parents observe and admire the animals, unaware that a long, black snake slithers toward him.

Fortunately, Jake's trained eyes and ears pick up on and see the rustle. "Yugi! Watch out!"

He yelps and dodges as the snake lunges to strike, biting Jake on the arm.

"Ahh! Unh!"

"Jake!"

**Authoress' Note: And that's it for part 1! Sorry if it's too short. I gotta leave you in suspense somewhere! But we're far from done! So what kind of snake bit Jake? Will he be alright? And you'll never guess **_**who**_** comes to their rescue! Next time, in chapter 65! **


	65. Bitten

**"Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Sixty-Five**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for blood, violence and brief death**

"Jake!" Yami cries out. Everyone looks on in horror.

"Oh no!"

"Jakey!"

"Yugi! Get away!" Jake tells him painfully.

Yugi whimpers and runs to his mother.

"Yugi!" Tèa cries as she embraces him. "Are you alright?"

"Uh-huh...But what about Jakey?"

She looks up worriedly. "I don't know, sweetie..."

Suddenly, in a bold move of bravery, Karas goes over and pries the snake off Jake's arm, throwing it.

"Unh! Uhh..." Jake falls to one knee, holding his bitten and bleeding arm.

"Jake, what was that?"

"Unh...Red-bellied Black..."

"What?"

"The Red-bellied Black Snake. It's one of the 20+ species that reside here in Australia...And the most deadly..."

"We need to get him to a hospital!"

"But it's too far from here!"

"We need to slow down the poison's flow. Jake, where's your kit?"

"Unh...in the truck..."

Karas runs over and digs in the bag, opening the case. But then another truck rolls up.

When the SUV stops, a young, slim woman with blue eyes and blondish brown hair tied up in a ponytail sticks her head out the window. It was Terri Irwin - widow to none other than the infamous Steve Irwin - The Crocodile Hunter.

"Hey! You guys okay?!"

"Who are you?"

"Oh my gosh! It's Terri Irwin!"

"You're right, Madison! It _is_ her!"

"Jake got bit by a snake."

"Which one was it?"

"Red-bellied Black Snake."

"Oh dear...Then we don't have much time!" Terri quickly climbs out of the SUV and grabs her own kit, rushing over.

"How long does he have exactly?"

"Minutes."

"Jake...?"

He moans.

Yami helps Madison set Jake on his back. "Oh, no...His pulse is getting slower..."

Terri gets the antidote ready in the syringe and injects the needle and medicine slowly into Jake's arm.

"Mm-mph..."

"Jake...?" Madison was clearly worried.

"Will he be alright?"

"Only time will tell now."

At the hospital, Tèa stays by Jake's side. "Jake..."

Peter comes up behind her. "He still doesn't look good..."

"All he wanted was to give us a good vacation..."

"I know...Something tells me...the antidote isn't working..."

"It has to. He saved my son's life! I'll find the nurse."

"No. You stay here...I'll go."

She nods, looking over at him, watching as he walks off. _'Good luck, Peter...' _

Tèa continues to watch over him as Yami walks in. "How is he?" She sighs and shakes her head, causing Yami to sigh sadly as well and take his hand. "Jake...please...just hang in there..."

"Peter isn't sure if the antidote is working. He just left to find a nurse."

"Jake...hold on..."

Then Tèa feels a weak grip on her arm as Jake slowly opens his eyes. "Oh! Jake!"

"Jake! How do you feel?"

"It hurts..."

"Just hold on...Peter went to find a nurse...He thinks the antidote isn't working..."

"No wonder I feel so awful..."

"Well, there' no way we're letting you die. Not now. And certainly not like this. Not after you risked your life to save our son's."

"Just hang on, okay...?"

He nods as Peter walks back in. "A nurse is working on another antidote...but...it may take some time..."

"How _much_ time?"

"They didn't say..."

Tèa couldn't believe what she was hearing! "But we don't have _time_ to wait!"

"I know, but they're working as fast as they can!"

Tèa looks back worriedly. "It's just like when _**I**_ was sick..." Yami sighs.

"Jake, I'm sorry..." Peter apologizes.

"Ah, no worries...You did your best. And that's all anyone can ever ask for...If this truly is my last adventure...I'm just glad I got to spend it with friends like you..."

**Authoress' Note: Ouch. Off to a bad start, aren't they? And it seems Madison likes Jake. And Peter and Tèa like each other. Being such close friends and police force partners, it doesn't surprise me. What do **_**you**_** think? But will Jake pull through? Find out next time!**


	66. Recovery

**"Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Sixty-Six**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for blood, violence and brief death**

"Jake, I'm sorry..." Peter apologizes.

"Ah, no worries...You did your best. And that's all anyone can ever ask for...If this truly is my last adventure...I'm just glad I got to spend it with friends like you..."

But soon a nurse comes in with a syringe. "We got the antidote."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Tèa smiles in relief.

Jake watches as the nurse injects into his IV and a few hours later, his color returns to normal.

"It worked!" Peter smiles.

"That it did, my friend..." He smiles as he looks at the nurse. "Goodonya."

"I'm glad you're alright."

"Me too, sheila." he chuckles. "Me too."

"So are you ready for our next adventure, Jake?" Yami asks.

"I'm more than ready." he laughs. "I feel I can wrestle a _dozen_ salties now! Though I wouldn't dare try it." he concludes with a wink.

"You feel strong enough?"

"I know what will make us feel better - a nice long swim." Tèa suggests. "Know any places we can go, Jake? That are croc-free?"

"As a matter of fact I do - Mineral lakes. They're the only place salt and freshies won't reside. We'd be safe there. Children, too."

"Sounds perfect." smiles Yami.

"I agree. I can hardly wait to get there."

And so, once Jake is recovered...

"Ready to go to the lake?" Yami asks Tèa.

"All set, darling."

"It's right this way." Jake leads them carefully down a hill, past some rocks and brush.

Yugi is the first to see the lake. "Wow..."

"Look, there's even a waterfall!" Tèa laughs. "I could take a shower!"

"Oooh..." Sam coos in awe.

"The water temperature should be perfect this time of day. So," Jake smiles. "who wants to go in first?"

"Me!!" The boys cheer.

"Last one there's a wallaby!" Tèa laughs, going on ahead.

"Hey!!" Yugi runs after her, as do the others.

**Authoress' Note. So Jake pulled through. Next chapter, the gang goes swimming. Jealousy abounds once again!**

**Goodonya - Aussie praise for doing a good job.**

**Salties/Freshies - self explanatory.**


	67. Perfect Day For A Swim

**"Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Sixty-Seven**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for blood, violence and brief death**

"Last one there's a wallaby!" Tèa laughs, going on ahead.

"Hey!!" Yugi runs after her, as do the others.

Pretty soon everyone is changed and in the water. Everyone but Tèa, who had patiently waited her turn.

"You doin' alright there, sheila?!"

"Be right out!" A moment later, she steps out from behind the rocks, wearing a sky blue two-piece bathing suit.

Peter is the first to see her and gasps, the others in similar awe.

"Oh..." states Yami.

"Crikey...You beauty..."

Karas was just plain silent as he looked on in mere awe.

Tèa giggles lightly, making her way down to the water.

"She...she's so beautiful..." Peter gawks.

"She sure is, mate." Unaware to Tèa, Jake goes to sneak up on her, and she gasps when she feels his hands on her shoulders. "Lovely lady, please allow me to escort you into this precious waters." He takes her hand and kisses it, making Peter give a low growl in jealousy.

She giggles, smiling when she sees it's him. "Of course, Jake. Lead the way."

He smiles back as he gently squeezes her hand, leading her into the water slowly. "Watch your step now..."

Peter clenches his fists, letting out another jealous growl.

Once in the middle, Tèa thanks him. "My pleasure, little lady." He gives her a gentle yet quick kiss on the lips. "Have a nice swim."

By now, Peter was fuming.

"Jake, why don't you join her?" Yami asks.

"Oh, I don't know. I was thinking of actually teaching little Yolie how to swim."

"Aw, that's sweet of you, Jake." compliments Tèa as Madison smiles.

"Well, that's what 'Daddies' do, right?" he chuckles. He then swims over to the toddler, still smiling. "Come on, little sheila..."Daddy" is going to teach you how to swim."

Yolie gives a nervous whimper.

"Go on, honey." Madison urges.

"Don't worry," Jake reassures as he takes her in his arms. "I won't let nothin' happen to ya." She whines, but Jake just gives another reassuring smile. "I promise."

"O-otay..."

Jake chuckles and kisses her cheek, making Yolie giggle.

Then, the swimming lesson begins.

**Authoress' Note****: That does it for this chapter. So sorry for the long lag in updates. I've been suffering from writer's block again and I have been so busy and/or tired lately, I just haven't found any time to write. But I'm slowly getting back into the swing of things again.**

**Next chapter, we learn more about Jake. And that he has a crush. But it's not who you think! **

**That's coming soon, so stay tuned!**


	68. Enter Connie

**"Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Sixty-Eight**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for blood, violence and brief death**

**And soon, back at Jake's place...**

"Welcome to my humble abode."

"Wow..."

"Wow, this is a nice place you have here, Jake!"

"Thank you, Tèa. I know it's not much, but it gets me by. And it's quite comfortable."

"Where do you work, Jake?" Yugi asks.

"No place right now. Other than when I help out at the zoo part-time. Most of the time, I spend my time out in the bush. I'm here by myself a lot, so it gives me something to do during the day. Just call it a hobby of mine."

"Were you ever married, Jake?"

At Yami's question, Jake laughs. "You know, you're not the first bloke to ask me that. A lot of people think that I am or might've been, but actually no. I never have."

"Really?"

"You betcha. But, uh..." He pauses to nervously clear his throat. "there is this..._one_ sheila I've had my eye on. She works at the zoo."

"Oho! What's her name?" Karas teases.

"Connie."

"Well...have you tried talking to her?"

"I have, but..." he sighs. "I've never got up the gumption to approach her. Besides, she's so wrapped up in her work. I...I wouldn't want to disturb her."

"Come on, give it a try."

"Just how beautiful is she?"

"Well, um...I did manage to...sneak a picture of her one day." He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a wallet-sized photo and handing it to them. "Here."

Yami takes it as everyone else looks over his shoulder. A beautiful young woman with long, brown hair and brown eyes and smiling is shown. "Oh my..."

"She _is_ beautiful...She could be a model!"

"I agree!"

"Wow, Jake," Tèa continues with a giggle. "no wonder you're so tongue-tied!"

Yami chuckles.

"Yeah...But what can I do?"

"Talk to her!"

"Get to know her!"

"We know you can do it, Jake."

Yami puts him arm around him reassuringly. "We'll be with you, alright?"

"Well, that...does make me feel a _little_ bit better..." He smiles. "Thanks, mate."

So they head to the zoo, walking up slowly to the entrance. But the normally brave and cool-headed aussie develops cold feet.

"Well, she's not in. Let's go!" He turns to walk away, but Tèa grabs him from behind by his shirt collar.

"Hold it!" she cries as she pulls him back. "You're going in there."

"You want her to think you're just too chicken?"

"Well...can't this wait until morning?"

"No. Now get going, _chicken!_" she shoves him in enthusiastically.

"Oof! Uh!" He stumbles inside, just as Connie turns around.

"Oh! Jake!"

"C-connie! Uh..."

"Are you alright?"

He chuckles nervously as he straightens. "Y-yeah, fine, uh..."

"Is something wrong? You look flushed." She puts a hand to Jake's forehead, making his blush deepen.

"I-it's nothing, really, I-"

He's cut off as she giggles. "Oh, Jake, you always were a joker. So what brings you here?"

"Oh, well, I...J-just to talk, I guess..."

"Alright...How about the lounge, okay?" She takes his hand and leads him inside, Jake following as he continues to blush.

_'Bingo!'_ Tèa smiles as she looks back at the others, giving the "OK" signal.

Once in the lounge, Connie closes the door. "Oh, Jake, I'm so happy you're here."

"Huh? Y-you are?"

"Jake...I know for as long as you've been here, you've had a crush on me...is this true?"

Jake's entire face goes red. "W-well...I...That is, I..."

"Jake...I have something to tell you..."

"Huh? S-something to tell me?" His blush fades as he grows curious. "What is it?"

"I...I'm...I..." She closes her eyes tightly. "I'm in love with you!"

"Uh!"

"It's true...I love you, Jake...Ever since you saved me from that croc..."

_'She...she loves me...?!'_ "Connie..."

They both share a sweet smile, the silence broken as Jake gulps softly. "I...I love you, too, Connie..."

"Oh, Jake..."

"Ever since I first laid eyes on you...I thought you were a model...or an angel from heaven. I didn't know if you were married or not. I thought for sure someone as beautiful as you already had been spoken for. Still...I had to get to know you. But I was afraid. And yet, when I saw what danger you were in with that croc..." Connie's eyes well up with tears as she listens. "Instinct just kicked in. I could never let any harm befall any sheila, or harm one myself...so I saved you."

"Oh, Jake..."

He smiles softly, Connie returning the smile as she hugs him. "Uh!"

"Jake...can...can you kiss me...?"

"Wh-wha...??!!" Jake was baffled!

"I need to know...that you truly love me..." He gulps nervously as she smirks. "I won't bite."

Cheeks still flushed, Jake slowly leans in and the two share a kiss...unaware to both him and his friends her eyes flash red...

**Authoress' Note: Another chapter complete! And just in time for the start of the Fall/Autumn months. **_**And**_** AtemuYami's birthday! Neat, huh? Happy Birthday, dear friend!**

**So is Connie not who she appears to be? Or is **_**something**_** trying to make a repeat occurrence? And just so you know, Connie looks like Tracey Gold from "Growing Pains" season 7 opening credits. ^^ Look it up to see. **

**More to come soon!**


	69. Don't Be A Hero!

**"Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Sixty-Nine**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for blood, violence and brief death**

Cheeks still flushed, Jake slowly leans in and the two share a kiss...unaware to both him and his friends her eyes flash red...

But Tèa's senses kick in as she gasps and runs in. "No, Jake!" She busts the door down, knocking both lovers over.

"Oof! Crikey, Tèa, what was that for?!" He looks over as Connie giggles evilly.

"Like I said...I won't bite...much..." she purrs evilly as she shows her fangs.

"What?!"

"Oh, no...A demon!"

Suddenly the real Connie breaks through. "Jake! Help me!"

"Connie!!"

"Help!"

"A harpy." Tèa gives a determined grunt as she glares, standing as she forms her magical bow and arrow. "Yami, get everyone out of here!"

Yami grabs Jake arm to pull him away to safety. "Jake, come on!!"

"No, I have to help her!" He jerks out of Yami's grasp, bumping Tèa as he gets in front and snatches her weapon, nearly making her fall over.

"Oh! Jake!"

"Hang on, Connie!" He aims and fires. The arrow hits, the demon giving a shriek as it disappears, Connie appearing in its place. "Connie!" He rushes over, dropping Tèa's weapon and catching her as she passes out.

"Connie!"

"Hey! Hey, are you alright? Connie!" Jake calls out as he shakes her. "Wake up, sheila, come on..."

Connie moans and slowly opens her eyes, seeing Jake above her. "Hi, Jake..."

"Connie!"

"Thank goodness..." Tèa breathes, relieved.

"Are you alright, Connie?"

"I'm fine...uh...My head..."

"What happened? Do you remember anything?"

"No..."

"Well, you're safe now."

"Thank you...Especially you, Jake..."

"Never a dull moment..." Tèa smiles, looking over. "eh, Yami?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, Jake...thank you for saving me..."

"Don't thank _me..._" he pauses as he looks at Tèa. "Thank Tèa. _She's_ the one who drew the weapon."

"Thanks, Tèa."

"You're welcome."

Connie tries to stand back up. "Ohh, I...I feel dizzy..."

"Just take it easy..."

"I'll get her some water." Tèa offers. But as she starts to turn that way, Connie passes out in Jake's arms again.

"Connie!"

**Authoress' Note: That's all for now! Next chapter or so, I plan to have up over the weekend.**


	70. Trouble In Paradise

**"Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Seventy**

**by**** Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Ta**

**Rated PG for blood, violence and brief death**

"Connie!"

Soon, back at Jake's place, he stays by her side on the couch, while Ta sets a cup of water on the side table. That's when Connie begins to softly stir.

"Connie?"

Both look over as she slowly opens her eyes. "Uh..Wh...what happened...?"

"You passed out on us." Ta explains simply. She didn't want to traumatize the woman further by telling her about the demon.

Connie gives another moan as she sits up, Jake helping her gently. "Easy now..."

"Oh, Jake!" She looks over and hugs him, catching him by surprise.

"Uh!"

"I was so scared..."

"It's alright...You're safe now."

Ta frowns and steps out, not hearing Peter say her name curiously before she closes the door.

"Jake, you should talk to Ta. She seems upset..."

"And I think I know why..."

Peter sighs as Jake gets up and follows her outside.

"Ta?"

"Hey, Jake. How's Connie?"

"She's fine. Listen, you seem upset. What is it?"

"You took credit for my work, that's what."

"Huh?"

"You _stole_ my bow and arrow!"

Unbeknownst to them, Yami had snuck out and was now watching from a distance.

"Ta, I-"

"What were you thinking? You could have been killed!"

"I know, but-"

"I told you to run! What if it got worse? What if she _attacked_ you?! You know _nothing_ about these things, Jake!"

"I never run from _any_ danger!"

"Stay out of my way!!"

Peter gasps at the sudden change in Ta's temper, watching as well from inside.

"Fine! If that is what you wish, I will!"

"Good!"

"Oh no..."

Jake stares at her for a moment before running back inside. Peter tries calling to him, but to no avail as the door slams shut. It was now Peter's turn to chat with her...

"Ta?" She looks over, not saying a word. "You okay...?"

"Yeah...I'm okay."

"Jake's real upset..."

"He deserved it for being so careless."

"He wasn't being careless; He was not only saving Connie's life, but ours, too."

"He could have been _killed_, Peter! You saw what he did!"

"I _know_! He was protecting us, too!"

"I had it under control!"

"I know!"

"Then why are you taking _his_ side?!"

"Because he's doing what friends _should_ do!"

"Oh, and _I'm_ not a friend?!"

"Well, maybe you're _not!_"

Ta grows shocked at her best friend's words. "Uh! Peter!"

"I'm taking Jake's side: He was protecting all of us! And between you and me...you shouldn't have interfered." He turns and storms off, leaving Ta all alone and not noticing as she looks down, tears welling in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

_'Peter...'_

Then Ta's father, having overheard, comes to check on her. "Honey?" She whimpers and falls to her knees, sobbing softly as he walks up and kneels to her. "Ta..."

"Oh, Daddy...what have I done? What am I _doing...?_"

"Honey..." He pulls her close and she breaks down, sobbing hard into his chest.

**Authoress' Note: Another chapter complete. And just in time for classic Yu-Gi-Oh!'s return to TV! How cool is that, huh? ^^**

**Next chapter, everyone gives an apology. But will it be accepted?**


	71. Apologies

**"Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Seventy-One**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for blood, violence and brief death**

"I'm taking Jake's side: He was protecting all of us! And between you and me...you shouldn't have interfered." He turns and storms off, leaving Tèa all alone and not noticing as she looks down, tears welling in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

_'Peter...'_

Then Tèa's father, having overheard, comes to check on her. "Honey?" She whimpers and falls to her knees, sobbing softly as he walks up and kneels to her. "Tèa..."

"Oh, Daddy...what have I done? What am I _doing...?_"

"Honey..." He pulls her close and she breaks down, sobbing hard into his chest.

**Later that night, Tèa goes to apologize to Jake**

"Jake? Tèa has something she'd like to say to you."

"What is it?"

"Listen, about earlier...I'm sorry."

"It's alright. After all, you were right...I shouldn't have interfered. I did take your job away from you."

Then Peter walks up. "I'm sorry, too, Tèa..."

"Peter..." She takes a step back. "Uh..."

"Hey, hey, hey, cutie...it's okay. I'm sorry, alright?" But she whimpers softly, tears welling up. "Tèa..." Then she runs. "Tèa!" He runs after her and - using his police training skills - tackles her to the floor, pinning her hands behind her back and a knee to her neck. "Stay down!"

But she resists. "Peter! What are you doing?!"

"I'm trying to apologize and you run off?"

"And why _should_ I stay?! You hate me! You said I wasn't a friend!"

"I didn't mean it, Tèa!" She starts to cry softly. "Hey, hey, hey..." He picks her up and holds her close. "I'm sorry..."

"Uh!" _'Peter...'_

"Tèa...I hate it when you cry..." She whimpers, sniffling as she buries her face in his shoulder. "What can I do to make you feel better, huh?"

"I don't know..."

He holds her close and picks her up bridal-style, taking her by surprise. "Come on." He then carries her back into the house.

Once inside, her father is the first to call out to her. "Honey!"

"Hi, Daddy..."

"Jake, I'm real sorry." Mike apologizes.

"No worries."

"So what's next, Jake?" asks Yugi.

"Well, I'm not sure. How about a cookout?" Jake suggests with a smile.

"Yeah! Uh...Peter? You can put me down now..." Tèa says as she looks up at him, blushing softly with a smile.

Peter blushes as well as he sets her back down. "Sorry..." But she just giggles.

"So what do you make, Jake?" asks Karas.

"Steaks, kabobs, seafood...that's it, isn't it, Jake?"

"Right."

"Do you have alligator tongues?"

"Alligator tongues?!" Tèa was stunned by her son Yugi's question.

"Dat what dey have, Mommy?"

She chuckles. "I doubt it, honey."

"Aww!"

**Authoress' Note: Isn't Yugi cute? Next chapter, the cookout begins. And they head to the zoo where the craziness continues!**


	72. Cookouts and Crocs Part One

**"Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Seventy-Two**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for blood, violence and brief death**

"So what's next, Jake?" asks Yugi.

"Well, I'm not sure. How about a cookout?" Jake suggests with a smile.

"Yeah! Uh...Peter? You can put me down now..." Tèa says as she looks up at him, blushing softly with a smile.

Peter blushes as well as he sets her back down. "Sorry..." But she just giggles.

**Soon during the cookout...**

"Yummy!" Samuel exclaims as he sniffs the air.

"Yeah, it does smell good, doesn't it?"

"Tèa, you wanna help me serve everyone?"

"Sure, Jake." She smiles and serves everyone their plates.

"Thanks for helping me with the cooking."

"No problem, Jake. Anytime."

"Wow!" exclaims Yugi as he looks at his full plate.

"Enjoy, everyone."

"You okay, honey?"

"Of course I am, Yami. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem...sad." states Karas.

"It's nothing really. I guess I still feel a little guilty about the argument earlier."

After eating, the gang decides to make another trip to the zoo for Terri's croc show. And they arrive just in time to see her working with the notorious Charlie.

"Ooh!" Sam coos in awe.

"Ooh, and he's grumpy!" Terri announces into her headset mic.

"Are they usually like that, Tèa?" asks Karas.

"Hmm, I don't think so. That's usually just a warning."

"Hear that hissing? He's saying 'Get out of my territory!'! 'Stay away or I'll bitecha!'!"

"Mommy, he's scawy..."

"Yes he is. Glad _I'm _not in there."

"I'm in no danger though. See all these people around me? They're my team. They make sure that neither me nor the croc are harmed. Now let's see if we can feed this big guy!"

"Go, Jakie!" cheers Sam. Tèa just laughs. Then Brian, one of the zoo's staff, brings out a white food bucket as he walks up calmly.

"Eww, smells like fish!"

Tèa laughs again at Yugi's enthusiasm. "It might be."

When Brian reaches into the bucket, it is indeed fish, some cut into large chunks. Terri takes one and actually holds it over the croc, Charlie then raises his large body on his hind legs and gives an audible 'chomp!' as Terri drops the fish into his mouth. "Ooh!" cries Yugi in awe. Charlie then works the fish into his jaws, swallowing it whole as the crowd cheers and claps.

"Impressive." Karas applauds.

"As you can see, crocs do not chew their food. Instead, they tear into and swallow it whole, bone and all. They will also eat any kind of large prey when full-grown. And average jaw pressure is 3,000 pounds per square inch."

Suddenly, Yolie gets up from her mother's lap and waddles down the steps. "Yolie!"

"Yolie, where are you going?!"

"Yolie!"

The young toddler looks up seeing her mom, giggling as she runs toward the stage.

"Yolie, get back here!" Jake calls out as he follows her.

"Catch me!" she giggles as she continues to run. She turns to Jake and sticks out her tongue, not noticing as Charlie begins to waddle toward her. He hisses at her and gives a mock charge. Yolie turns and yelps, but suddenly loses her balance as she falls back into the water.

"Yolie!!"

**Authoress' Note: Will Yolie be rescued in time? Find out next time in part 2! **

**And Happy Labor Day, everyone!**


	73. Cookouts and Crocs Part Two

**"Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Seventy-Three**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for blood, violence and brief death**

"Yolie, get back here!" Jake calls out as he follows her.

"Catch me!" she giggles as she continues to run. She turns to Jake and sticks out her tongue, not noticing as Charlie begins to waddle toward her. He hisses at her and gives a mock charge. Yolie turns and yelps, but suddenly loses her balance as she falls back into the water.

"Yolie!!"

Yolie comes up for air, unaware that the croc slowly slithers under the water toward her.

"Yolie, look out!"

Thinking fast, Terri removes her cap and dives into the water. Yolie turns to see the croc about to strike and screams, but suddenly, two arms pull her away swiftly.

"Tewwi!"

"It's okay, kiddo, I gotcha..."

Meanwhile, staff scrambled to stop the croc and save both their lives.

"Get some jawropes in here! Move, move, move!"

"Jake!!"

"Yolie!"

Thrashing is heard as rope goes around Charlie's jaws, splashing the water violently.

"Be cawefuw!"

"Don't worry!" Wesley reassures her.

While the croc is distracted in a death roll, Terri climbs out of the water, soaked head to toe as she hands Yolie over to Jake. "Here..."

He takes her as she starts to cry. "Oh, Yolie..."

"Yolie!!" Madison calls out.

"Go on...Your family needs you."

"Thank you, Terri...Thank you so much." He hurries back as she calls out to her team.

"Okay, we're clear!"

"Clear!"

Madison takes her daughter from Jake's arms. "Oh, my baby!" Her expression grows angry. "Don't you _ever_ do that again, young lady!!" Yolie starts wailing.

"Don't be too hard on her, Madison. She didn't know any better!" Jake explains as he rubs the child's back.

"That's right. All that matters is everyone's safe."

"Sorry, sweetie...You scared me to death!"

"I sowwy!" she cries, sobbing.

"We know you are..." states Jake soothingly. Yolie whimpers.

"Oh...I don't know what to do to make her smile..." says Madison, feeling guilty.

"I think I know."

Tèa turns around, seeing Terri walk up to them. "Huh? Terri!"

"What?"

She smiles. "Follow me."

**Authoress' Note: Whew! So everybody made it safe and sound. Next chapter, we meet Terri's daughter, Bindi.**

**Coming soon: Enter Bindi! Treats and Tweets! Stay tuned! And happy 9/9/09!**


	74. Yugi's First Crush

**"Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Seventy-Four**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for blood, violence and brief death**

"Oh...I don't know what to do to make her smile..." says Madison, feeling guilty.

"I think I know."

Tèa turns around, seeing Terri walk up to them. "Huh? Terri!"

"What?"

She smiles. "Follow me." She leads them to one of the food courts, which was serving ice cream. Yolie sniffles and sees another girl next to Terri. The girl looks back, causing Yolie to whimper and shy away.

"Oh! You must be Bindi!" says Madison.

The girl smiles. "That's right."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Bindi."

"Pleasure to meet you, too."

"I'm Madison. And this little ankle-biter is my daughter, Yolie."

"And I'm Tèa Mutou and these are my husbands Yami and Karas, friend Peter and my parents, Myra and Michael Gardner. And kids, Yugi and Samuel."

She giggles. "G'day. Hello."

Yugi blushes as he looks at Bindi. "Hi..."

"Hello, Yugi." He blushes more, making her giggle. Yugi looks up at his mom. "Mommy, she wike me."

"Well, you're a nice boy, sweetie. And a cutie." Tèa chuckles with a wink. Yugi smiles again.

"Hey, why don't we all have ice cream, then you can stay for the bird show? It starts in half an hour."

"Alright." Yami approves, smiling.

After everyone has their fill, the family heads on to watch the show. The birds are talked about and even fly over the audiences' heads! And afterward...

"Oh, wait, guys!"

"What?"

Terri smiles, holding up her camera. "How about a picture before you go?"

"Picture?" Karas looks at Tèa, puzzled.

"A photograph." she explains with a smile. "You'll see."

"Hold up!" Peter cries out, before picking Tèa up bridal style.

"Ooh!" she giggles. Yami chuckles, watching.

"Okay, everybody ready?" Terri smiles.

"Ready!"

Terri sets the timer and goes to join the group, including Bindi. "Okay, everybody say 'Crocs Rule!'"

"Crocs Rule!"

**-SNAP-**

Later, back at the staff room, Terri steps out from her office, holding an enlarged picture of the newly-developed photograph. She had even personally autographed it in the bottom right corner!

"Here you go, guys!" She hands over the picture, Tèa taking it.

"Thanks, Terri."

"My pleasure, Yami."

"Wow, this looks great! And look - She even signed it: _**Crocs Rule! With Love, Terri Irwin**_."

"Cool!"

"So Jake, any idea where Steve Irwin is buried?" Tèa clears her throat harshly, stopping Karas. "Oh...sorry, Tèa..."

"Well, we better go now. I'm sure they wish to close at such a late hour. Thanks for a great day out, Terri."

"You're welcome, Tèa."

"We'ww come back, Tewwi!"

She laughs. "Okay, Yugi, you do that." She turns and smiles at Yolie. "And _you_ try to keep away from those crocs, little shiela." Terri puts her hat on the toddler's head, who giggles.

Tèa chuckles. "See ya, Terri."

"See ya!"

"Bye-bye!" says Yugi.

Once back at Jake's

"I had fun." says Sam.

"Yeah, me too. What did you think of those birds, Yugi?" asks Tea.

"Pretty!"

"Prettier than Bindi?"

"Uh!" He blushes, making Tea giggle. "Me too young fow hew..."

"Aw, I know. But you can still be good friends!"

Yugi smiles cutely.

"And you're prettier as always, shiela." He leans in and kisses her innocently, but Peter grows jealous.

"Hey! Hands off my girl!" He pulls the aussie away then stands between them. "She's my girl and no one can take her from me!"

**Authoress' Note: Finally, I got the next chapter up. So sorry for the long delay. I've had my hands full and writer's block to go along with it. I hope this chapter more than makes up for it. **

**Dedicated to Steve Irwin (February 22, 1962 - September 4, 2006)**


	75. Choose

**"Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Seventy-Five**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for blood, violence and brief death**

"Hey! Hands off my girl!" He pulls the aussie away then stands between them. "She's my girl and no one can take her from me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I love her and no one but Yami, Karas and I can take her away! Come on, aussie! If you love her, then fight for her!"

"What?!"

"Are you crazy?! I will not fight you!"

"Prove that you love her or I'll let Tea pick!"

"But I have Connie!"

_'I knew it...the nickname, the flowers, the coffee invitation and confession...all those kisses...Peter has a crush on me! A big one!!'_

Peter then turns to her. "Tea, who do you love more? Me...or Jake?"

"Uh!"

"Choose..."

"But, Peter, I -"

"Please, Tea!"

"Fine...You, Peter."

"Why Peter, Tea?" asks Yami. "Jake has been nice to you."

"And he was more affectionate, wasn't he?" adds Karas.

"Yes...but he also has Connie. And I can't take him from Connie _or _Yolie."

"I understand..." replies Peter. "But...Jake's been real nice and, well...affectionate with you, too. I mean, kissing you and giving you a rose, calling you beautiful-"

"But, Peter, so have you!"

"...I know..."

"I don't understand...What are you saying, Peter?"

"Tea...I love you..."

"I know..."

"...Do you...?"

"Uh! I..." She looks over at Yami and Karas, who surprisingly show no anger. They only smile. She looks back at him. "I do, Peter. You know you are my closest friend on the force."

Peter smiles and leans down, kissing her deeply.

"Mm!"

**Authoress' Note: At last, I found the time and energy to type up another chapter. Sorry for the long delay. And surprisingly, this was written while I'm currently battling a headcold. Yeah, blame my family for that. My aunt and cousins passed it on to me the other day. Now I feel so groggy I can hardly get out of bed and my nose keeps running like a faucet. What fun, huh?**

**Thankfully, I don't have anywhere to go for the next whole week, so it should give me time to get over this and catch up on my writing. In the meantime, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to write again more frequently. Part 2 of this chapter coming soon!**


	76. Dilemma

**"Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Seventy-Six**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for blood, violence and brief death**

"I don't understand...What are you saying, Peter?"

"Tea...I love you..."

"I know..."

"...Do you...?"

"Uh! I..." She looks over at Yami and Karas, who surprisingly show no anger. They only smile. She looks back at him. "I do, Peter. You know you are my closest friend on the force."

Peter smiles and leans down, kissing her deeply.

"Mm!" Despite Tea being caught off-guard, Peter only deepens the kiss. _'Peter...'_ She finally - yet slowly and hesitantly - gives in, closing her eyes.

Peter holds her closer, only deepening the kiss more as she wraps her arms around his neck for balance. Then he pulls away. "I love you, Tea..."

"I...love you, too, Peter."

Peter turns to see Jake, who looks a little down. "Jake? You look upset. You okay?"

"It's just...I know you'll be going home soon. But I have Connie and my part-time job here."

"You could always come with us again - both of you. That way, Yolie will still have her "Daddy"." Tea suggests, giggling.

"But, Tea...he's part of the force, remember?"

"Yes, but Connie isn't. Remember, they'd just confessed their love today."

"You're right..."

"But don't worry, Jake, it'll work out." she reassures both boys with a smile.

**And so, once back home...**

"Connie, welcome to our hometown: Domino City."

**Authoress' Note: Can this be? Yes, I finally updated a story! Sorry for the long, unexpected haitus. Life's just been crazy for me. And having writer's block doesn't help either. Plus, I wasn't able to upload anything for awhile due to some strange error on this site.**

**I'll try to update more of my "For The Love Of Italy" story and others soon, too, to try and make up for this short chapter and lost time. But Ciao for now!**


	77. Shopping Trip

**"Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Seventy-Seven**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for blood, violence and brief death**

"Connie, welcome to our hometown: Domino City."

"Wow...it's beautiful...And so big..."

"Thank you, Connie. Though I think _yours_ is equally as nice. How about _you_, Yami?"

"Yeah."

"And if you think this is big, you should see Domino Mall. Hey, I know, why don't we go there now?"

"Yay!" Yugi cheers.

"Well, somebody's excited!" Tea chuckles, smiling.

**And once at the mall...**

"Crikey..."

"You said it..."

"Welcome to Domino Mall. This place has everything for everyone - Everything selling stores to music and movies, clothes to toys, books, games - even household items like washers and dryers and exercise equipment."

Connie goes over and takes a look at some clothes.

"See anything to your liking, Connie?"

"Well...I'm not sure."

"And you know, Madison, I'll bet there'd be some pretty cute stuff for us and the kids, too."

"I agree." she says with a smile.

"why don't you go on to the kids' store next door? I'll join you as soon as Connie's ready."

"Okay. Come on, kids!"

"Good luck, guys!"

**Authoress' Note: The trip continues next chapter...**


	78. Shopping Trip Part Two

**"Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Seventy-Eight**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for blood, violence and brief death**

"Why don't you go on to the kids' store next door? I'll join you as soon as Connie's ready."

"Okay. Come on, kids!"

"Good luck, guys!"

Soon Tea and Connie do as promised and join Madison and the children next door. "Hello hello!"

"Te te!" calls Yolie happily.

"Hi!" Tea giggles, walking up. "You kids having fun?"

"Yup." says Yugi, smiling.

"Find anything cute yet?"

"No..." His smile turns to a look of disappointment.

"Aww...Maybe I can help?"

"Ya!"

Then Yugi spots a hawaiian shirt nearby. "Mommy!"

"What is it, Yugi?"

He holds up the shirt, showing her. "I want dis!"

"Is it vacation time already?" Tea replies, laughing. Madison giggles in equal amusement. "Well, it is pretty."

"Me be pwetty, too!" says Yolie.

"And I see just the thing to make you pretty."

"Eh!" Yolie reaches out to Tea, who chuckles as she takes the child in her arms, then carries her over to the dresses, seeing a beautiful sky blue dress with white flowers in the design. "Ooh!"

"What do you think, Yolie?" Tea takes the hanger off the rack and holds it to her. "You like it?"

"Ya!"

"Look, Madison," Tea giggles, holding the dress against Yolie's body in display. "isn't this cute?"

"Aww, it is!"

"Let's buy it. The shirt, too." She winks at Yugi.

"What about me?" asks Sammy.

"Don't worry, we'll find you something."

"Me want one wike oogi's!"

Tea chuckles. "A shirt like Yugi's? Okay, let's go see." She heads back over there with him, watching as he looks around intently. "See one you like?"

"De!" He points to a red Hawaiian shirt.

"The red one, huh?" She smiles as she takes it off the rack and shows it to him. "This one?"

"Uh-huh!"

She chuckles again at her son's enthusiasm. "Okay. So are we ready to pay now? Oh, wait a minute!" She goes to fetch a the kids each a pair of sunglasses to go with their shirts. "Okay. Now we can pay."

"Ooh..."

After paying, Tea fetches the bag and they calmly walk out of the store.

"Toys?" asks Yolie.

"Oh, you wanna go to the toy store now?" She nods as Tea smiles, giggling softly. "Okay, we'll go look at the toys."


	79. Shopping Trip Part Three

**"Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Seventy-Nine**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for blood, violence and brief death**

After paying, Tea fetches the bag and they calmly walk out of the store.

"Toys?" asks Yolie.

"Oh, you wanna go to the toy store now?" She nods as Tea smiles, giggling softly. "Okay, we'll go look at the toys."

**And once they arrive at one of the stores...**

"Well, here we are."

"Yay!"

Tea smiles as she sets Yolie down. "Now go explore. But stick together. And don't talk to strangers! We'll catch up in just a second." Tea chuckles as she watches the kids run off. "Boy, if _we're_ having _this_ much fun, I can only _imagine_ the mischief our loved ones are up to."

"Who knows."

Tea giggles as she goes with Madison and Connie to rejoin their children and walk up to see each of them looking at the stuffed animal toys. "See anything you like, kids?" She sees Yolie hugging a stuffed bunny and this brings back memories of her with her own toy bunny. _'Bun-bun...'_

"Bun bun!"

"Uh!" Tea grows surprised by this at first, but then warmly smiles, chuckling softly. "You like that bunny, little Yolie?"

"Bun bun!"

"Would you like me to buy it for you?"

"Eh!"

"Okay." Tea chuckles. "Yugi? Sammy? See anything you like?"

"No."

"No??"

Yugi shakes his head.

"Oh, there must be something to your liking!"

"Mama! Mama!" Samuel runs up, holding up a stuffed tiger.

"Well, hey there, "tiger"!" She and Sammy both giggle. "Is that what you want?"

"Ya!"

Then she smiles, seeing a stuffed lion nearby. "I see one for you, Yugi..."

"Huh?"

She goes over and picks up the lion.

"Lion!"

"Yes, a lion!" she laughs. "I think it suits you, and do you know why?" The boy shakes his head. "Because you and your daddy are very strong and brave. And your daddy will always be "king" to me." she winks, still smiling. Yugi giggles.

She then hands over the lion to Yugi who hugs it. "I guess we're ready." she chuckles.

They pay for the toys then eit, each child carrying their own.

"Bun bun"

Tea chuckles. "Is that what you're going to call your new bunny, Yolie?"

"Ya!"

"You know, I did the exact same for my toy bunny when I was your age."

"Reawwy?"

"Uh-huh. My papa gave it to me. I just wish I knew what happened to it..."

**Once home...**

"Hey, Tea!"

"Hi, Daddy!"

"I found something."

"Huh? 'Found something'? What is it?"

He holds up an old bunny. "Tah-dah!"

She gasps, smiling brightly. "Mr. Bun-bun! But how? I thought he was lost forever!"

"I was cleaning and I found him in the attic."

"Oh, Daddy!" She laughs as she runs over, hugging him. "Thank you!"

**Authoress' Note: Whew! Finally, the next two chapters are complete! So sorry for the delay. I'd originally planned to have these up on Easter, but the day and days after just flew by. But Happy Belated Easter! Hope this makes up for it!**


	80. Down Memory Lane Part One

**"Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Eighty**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for blood, violence and brief death**

"Mr. Bun-bun! But how? I thought he was lost forever!"

"I was cleaning and I found him in the attic."

"Oh, Daddy!" She laughs as she runs over, hugging him. "Thank you!"

This flashes back to the day Tea got her Mr. Bun-bun at the age of only two

"Tea, Daddy has a present for you."

"Ooh, what is it, Daddy? Sow me, sow me!"

Mike chuckles. "Okay, honey." He holds up the stuffed bunny and little Tea squeals happily, giggling. "Can you say 'bunny'?"

"Bun-bun!"

"No, no, honey, it's 'bunny'."

"Bun-ny."

"There you go." He smiles and hands it to her, to which she thanks him and kisses his cheek. "What are you going to name it?"

"Hmm…Mr. Bun-bun!"

"Aww…that's cute." He chuckles softly as little Tea smiles.

She later decides to have a tea party with her new bunny along with her other stuffed animals.

"We habe a new guest wif us today, fwiends – Mr. Bun-bun!"

Unbeknownst to her, both parents watch silently from the doorway.

"Aww, look at her…"

Myra nods with a smile in agreement. "You really made her day with that gift, dear. She finally has a friend to call her own again…"

**Authoress' Note: Wow, at last I got another chapter to this written. Sorry for it being so short, I just decided to split the flashback into parts to make it more suspenseful and such. And sorry for the delay as well. I've been busy moving and working on getting my GED so that I can perhaps eventually go to college. But enough of my life story for now.**

**Next chapter, Little Tea gets herself into trouble. Uh-oh…That's coming soon, so stay tuned!**


	81. Down Memory Lane Part Two

**"Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Eighty-One**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for blood, violence and brief death**

"What are you going to name it?"

"Hmm…Mr. Bun-bun!"

"Aww…that's cute." He chuckles softly as little Tea smiles.

She later decides to have a tea party with her new bunny along with her other stuffed animals.

"We habe a new guest wif us today, fwiends – Mr. Bun-bun!"

Unbeknownst to her, both parents watch silently from the doorway.

"Aww, look at her…"

Myra nods with a smile in agreement. "You really made her day with that gift, dear. She finally has a friend to call her own again…"

But one day, little Tea decides to be a troublemaker and waddles into her parents' bedroom, draping her bunny in an arm as she suddenly notices her father's golfing trophy.

"Ooh, look, Mr. Bun-bun! Pweddy…" She slowly reaches out to touch it, accidentally knocking it over as it wobbles and falls off the shelf, shattering onto the floor. "Uh-oh…"

Mike runs in, hearing the crash. "My trophy!" He looks up at his daughter. "Did you break this, young lady?"

"Bun-bun did it!"

"Don't lie to me, Tea Marie…" She whimpers. "Did. You. Break. This?"

Tea gives a quiet, nervous before nodding. "Uh-huh…"

"I'm glad you told me the truth, honey…" he sighs. "but I'm afraid I'm going to still punish you." He takes the toy bunny from her arms.

"Uh! No!" She whines and reaches for it.

"You lied to me the first time. You don't get Mr. Bun-bun for two days. Now go to your room!"

"I sowwy, Daddy! I fix it! Weawwy!"

"You can't fix it, Tea…It's gone…Now get to your room before I get really angry!" This causes her to whimper and start crying. "That's it…" He smacks her on the bottom, only making things worse as she yelps then wails. "Go to your room right now, young lady!"

"I sowwy!"

Growing impatient, he picks her up and carries her to her room, albeit tossing her firmly onto her bed. "You stay in your room until you think about what you've done!"

With that, he slams the door, leaving little Tea still sobbing and sniffling softly as she hugs her knees, hiding her face between them.

**Authoress' Note****: Part 2 of the flashback is complete. And in all honesty, I'm glad it is. This was another I just absolutely hated writing, and the final upcoming piece as well. Who knew someone kind and calm-minded as her dad could have a dark side?**

**Anyway, final part to the flashback coming soon. So stay tuned!**


	82. Down Memory Lane Part Three

**"Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Eighty-Two**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for blood, violence and brief death**

"I sowwy, Daddy! I fix it! Weawwy!"

"You can't fix it, Tea…It's gone…Now get to your room before I get really angry!" This causes her to whimper and start crying. "That's it…" He smacks her on the bottom, only making things worse as she yelps then wails. "Go to your room right now, young lady!"

"I sowwy!"

Growing impatient, he picks her up and carries her to her room, albeit tossing her firmly onto her bed. "You stay in your room until you think about what you've done!"

With that, he slams the door, leaving little Tea still sobbing and sniffling softly as she hugs her knees, hiding her face between them.

Meanwhile, Myra - who was cooking dinner for the family after having finished doing laundry in the basement - looks up as her husband walks in and sets the toy atop the fridge.

"Tea got in trouble with me."

"I heard…"

"Myra…my trophy…" He holds out the remains. "It shattered. She broke it…"

"It was an accident, honey."

"I know…but she lied to me, saying she didn't."

"Michael, I know how much you treasured that trophy. But she's just a little girl, she didn't know any better. And you know how these young ones can be attracted to anything shiny nowadays."

"You're right…"

"I'm sure she's deeply sorry. After all, she knows how much _you_ loved it, too…"

Later, Michael knocks on her door, bunny in hand. "Tea?"

"Go 'way!"

"Sport, it's me, Daddy…Can I come in?"

"No!"

He opens the door slowly and peeks in. "Honey…?" She now sat on the floor against her bed, still crying softly. "Look…" He goes and takes a place beside her. "I'm sorry I yelled at you…but that trophy meant everything to me…B-but, look, I brought Mr. Bun-bun!"

She whines, turning away. How could a stupid _trophy_ mean more to him than her and her word?

"Aw, come on, Tea…Mr. Bun-bun doesn't like you sad. –In a high voice- Come on, Tea, buck up! Mr. Bun-bun hates it when you're sad!"

"Uh-uh, you mad at me!"

"I'm not mad, Tea…I was just hurt that my trophy was broken."

"I said sowwy! You nevew beweive me!"

"I do now…" He tries to pull her into a hug, but sighs when his daughter refuses him. And who wouldn't, after what she went through? "You want Mommy?"

Another shake of the head.

"…You want to be alone, honey…?"

"….."

"Okay…"

He slowly gets up and leaves the room, shutting the door back softly.

**Authoress' Note: Part 3 of the flashback is complete. And in all honesty, I'm glad it is. This was another I just absolutely hated writing, and the previous chapter piece as well. Who knew someone kind and calm-minded as her dad could have a dark side?**

**Anyway, final part to the flashback coming soon. So stay tuned!**


	83. Down Memory Lane Part Four

**"Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Eighty-Three**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for blood, violence and brief death**

"I said sowwy! You nevew beweive me!"

"I do now…" He tries to pull her into a hug, but sighs when his daughter refuses him. And who wouldn't, after what she went through? "You want Mommy?"

Another shake of the head.

"…You want to be alone, honey…?"

"….."

"Okay…"

He slowly gets up and leaves the room, shutting the door back softly.

But later that night, little Tea quickly yet quietly sneaks back and forth between her and her parents' bedroom, getting the broken trophy piece and piece. Her father unknowingly watches in curiosity from downstairs, wondering what she was up to. Tea takes no notice as she gathers the last of it, locks her door and gets to work.

Hours later, even though it way past her bedtime, she was finally done! She hoped her father would appreciate all her hard work. After all, she'd tried. She makes her way to their bedroom, seeing him in bed reading when she shyly peeks in, the trophy behind her back.

Mike looks up, seeing her. "It's past your bedtime, honey."

"I habe a supwise fow you, Daddy!"

"Really?" he asks, setting his book aside.

"Uh-huh! Cwose youw eyes!"

He chuckles and does so.

Giving a soft giggle, she sets the repaired trophy carefully on his lap. "Okay! Oppie!"

Mike opens his eyes and looks down with a gasp. "Ohh…my trophy…"

"Suwpwise, Daddy!" she giggles.

"You fixed it…Myra, honey, wake up!"

Myra slowly turns over, opening her eyes sleepily. "Hmm…?"

"Look! Tea fixed my trophy!"

"Oh my!" she exclaims, her voice still showing a hint of tiredness. "She did! Good job, Te te!"

"You did it all by yourself?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Oh, honey…" He leans forward, hugging her. "I'm so happy…Thank you…"

"You wewcome, Daddy…"

"Now this little girl needs to get to bed."

"Okay…" She kisses his cheek. "Night, Mommy, night, Daddy! I wuv you!"

Mike gives a soft chuckle as she runs back to her room, the flashback then ending.

"Oh, the memories…"

Tea and Myra both smile, though Tea's showed a hint of secret sadness.

"Te te!"

"Hmm?" She looks over. "What is it, Yolie?"

"Tea, look!" Madison exclaims as her daughter starts to stand.

**Authoress' Note****: Whew…at last, the flashback piece is over. **

**Next chapter, Yolie takes her first steps! That's coming soon, so stay tuned!**


	84. Yolie's First Steps

**"Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Eighty-Four**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for blood, violence and brief death**

"Oh, the memories…"

Tea and Myra both smile, though Tea's showed a hint of secret sadness.

"Te te!"

"Hmm?" She looks over. "What is it, Yolie?"

"Tea, look!" Madison exclaims as her daughter starts to stand…then walk!

"Oh, Yolie…this is so great!"

Yolie coos as she waddles to Jake.

"You wanna come to 'Daddy', do you?" he chuckles as he kneels, holding out his hands. But then, she stops and looks around, wondering who to go to. The others can't help but chuckle in amusement. In the end however, she chooses Jake, giggling as she waddles over to him and hugs him. "That a girl!"

"Daddy!"

"Good job, Yolie!"

"Daddy…" she giggles. "Wuv Daddy."

"Aww," he chuckles. "shucks."

"Madison?"

"Yes, Connie?"

"Do you mind if we…adopt Yolie?"

**Authoress' Note: Dun-dun-dun! Another cliffy! Sorry, but it just seemed like a good breaking point. There's plenty more chapters to come though! So don't worry. Next time, the romance continues!**


	85. Adoption?

**"Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Eighty-Five**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for blood, violence and brief death**

"Madison?"

"Yes, Connie?"

"Do you mind if we…adopt Yolie?"

"What?"

"What? Connie, you can't be serious!"

"Jake, what do you think?"

"What? Well, I…"

Yolie looks up at Tea, who looks at Yami worriedly.

"Ohh…I don't know…"

"Why do you want Madison's child so badly, Connie?"

"I never had a child of my own…You see…I was once married…and I am unable to bear children…"

"What…?"

"I'm sorry, Jake, for never telling you…I…I'm a bad person!" She then breaks down into tears.

"Uh! No, no, you're not bad!"

"You hate me, Jake…I know it…I don't deserve to love you…"

"Hey, now…" He holds her close as she continues to cry. "It's okay…"

"Don't worry, Connie…You'll get your wish someday, I just know it!"

"But- " Tea gives a smile and nod of reassurance. "Oh, Jake…what'll we do?"

"Just have faith…Like Tea said." he smiles.

"Why not give it one more try, Connie?"

"Well…are you up to it, Jake?"

"Daddy?" Yolie answers cutely.

"I…I guess we could try…" he says hesitantly, making Connie smile.

So later that night, she comes down in a beautiful nightgown. "Hey, my gator…"

"Ooh, hey there, my little kookaburra…or are you a cockatiel?"

She giggles. "Come here, my king of the jungle…"

Once upstairs, the room is set to a jungle theme.

"I made the room…just for us…"

"Mm, not bad, 'lil shiela." He compliments, smiling. "Reminds me of home."

Connie giggles again as she lay back on the bed. Then smirks…

**Authoress' Note****: -sighs- **_**Finally**_**, this chapter is done. I'm not sure why, but despite being so short, this one felt like my longest yet. Probably because I haven't worked with this story in so long (September 9, 2010 was the last update!). And no, there won't be any graphic scene next chapter between Jake and Connie, so don't worry about that. **

**I promise you though, there's plenty more to come. This story's **_**far**_** from over ^^ Next chapter, coming soon!**


	86. The Morning After

**"Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Eighty-Six**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for blood, violence and brief death**

"I made the room…just for us…"

"Mm, not bad, 'lil shiela." He compliments, smiling. "Reminds me of home."

Connie giggles again as she lay back on the bed. Then smirks…

**The Next Morning…**

Connie is the first to awaken and looks over at her love. "Hey, my little monkey…Wake up…" He moans and brings a side of the pillow up, hiding his face with it. "What's wrong, my gator…?" she giggles, running her hand slowly up his arm.

"It's too early…" he mumbles. "Lemme sleep…" But the sleepy-headed aussie's wish goes unanswered as little Yolie waddles in. She climbs up on the bed and onto Jake.

"Uppie!" she says with a bounce.

A muffled grunt from Jake. "Oof! No, no-ah, five more minutes!" He groans as she jumps again. Yami meanwhile, watches in amusement from the doorway, giving a light chuckle.

"Wakey, Daddy!"

Jake sighs and brings his arm down along with the pillow, slowly opening his eyes.

"Yay!" the child giggles. "Daddy no seepy!"

"Yes, 'daddy seppy'! You just woke me up!" He sighs as Yolie whimpers. "Connie…"

"I got it." She says, picking the girl up. "Why don't you head downstairs to Mommy, okay?"

"Me want Daddy uppie!"

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" He sits up and rubs his eyes, muttering 'Crikey' under his breath.

"See? Daddy's up."

"Yay!" Yolie goes over and hugs him. This makes Jake forget his anger and agitation melt almost instantly, and he chuckles, hugging the child back.

Then, he spots Yami in the doorway. "What're you doing 'ere, mate? You come to drag me out of bed, too?"

"No, I was just amused at Yolie's waking method for you."

"Yeah, real humorous…" He gives a long, tired stretch. "So what's for breakfast? Figure your wife must have some pretty good tucker goin' by now."

Yami chuckles. "She's downstairs working on it."

"Fair enough. Mind if I use your shower?"

"Go for it."

"Thank you kindly."

Yami takes Yolie back downstairs while the new couple freshens up. And the first person she greets is Tèa.

"Tè tè." she says with a cute smile.

Tèa looks over, smiling back. "Hey there, little Yolie. Did you manage to get Jake and Connie up?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Good job." Yolie giggles as Tèa lightly ruffles her hair. "Ready to eat?"

"Yeah!"

Once Connie and Jake are downstairs, Connie giggles, snuggling against him.

"Come on, you lovebirds…" Tèa teases with a smile as she looks in. "Breakfast is ready."

The two smile and enter the kitchen.

_**Authoress' Note**_: **Whew! It's been such a long time since I've written any chapters for this story – since March 31, 2011! But I think the writer's block for it is finally starting to shatter. **

**I'm so sorry for the long wait and I hope this chapter will help renew the story's popularity. I know many of you have waited eagerly…**

**Next chapter…more childhood flashbacks! Coming soon so stay tuned!**


	87. Breakfastime

**"Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Eighty-Seven**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for blood, violence and brief death**

"Come on, you lovebirds…" Tèa teases with a smile as she looks in. "Breakfast is ready."

The two smile and enter the kitchen.

"So what's for breakfast, mate?" Connie asks, going over.

"Eggs, bacon and biscuits with your choice of jelly, gravy or honey. Served with milk, juice or coffee."

"Sounds delicious."

"She's a great cook." Yami compliments.

"She could be a chef." her father adds.

Tèa giggles as she sets the plates down. "Aw, guys, you're making me blush!"

"I'm serious!"

"I'm a fellow angel, police officer and chef for my family. Isn't that enough?"

Connie smiles and takes a bite of her eggs. "Mmm! Crikey, this is good!"

"Thanks, Connie!"

"Eh!" Madison giggles at Yolie's eagerness and tries to feed her some baby food. "Here, Yolie…"

"Uh-uh!" She turns her head away.

"You're still a bit too young for solid food, Yolie."

"No!"

"Come on…"

"Nooo!"

Tèa smiles, getting an idea. "I know what she'd like…" Going to the refrigerator, she pulls out some strawberry applesauce and shuts the door. Then, pulling back the plastic covering, she hands the cup to Madison. "Here, try this."

Madison takes it and goes to try. Surprisingly, Yolie opens her mouth to taste. And likes it!

"'ummy!"

"Oho, Tèa was a lot like Yolie when she was her age." Mike reminiscences.

***FLASHBACK***

Michael and Myra are both in the kitchen, trying to feed baby Tèa.

"Come on, honey…" Mike moves the spoon in circles, making an airplane sound. But she keeps her mouth poutily shut. "Come on, Tèa, you gotta eat. Open up."

"No! 'uckie!"

Michael sighs. "Myra, honey, can you help me feed her? She won't eat."

"What flavor exactly are you trying to feed her? You know she can be picky some days."

He looks at the small jar. "Carrots?"

"Hm, strange. She usually likes those. Maybe she just doesn't have a taste for them today." Myra suggests, smiling.

"What do you want then, Te te?"

"Ap ap!"

"Huh?"

Myra chuckles. "'Apples', dear. That's her baby talk for apples."

"Oh! Applesauce, honey?"

Baby Tèa smiles. "Eh!"

"Okay, honey." He chuckles and heads to the fridge and opens a can of it, handing it to her. "Here you go, honey."

He watches with another warm smile and chuckle as she sticks her tiny fingers in, scooping some then licking her fingers as she puts them in her mouth. "You're so cute, Tea…"

She looks up at him and giggles. "Wuv Dada."

"Aww, I love you, too!" She then leans forward, giving him a kiss. "Awww…"

_**Authoress' Note**_**: Part 2 of the flashbacks – playtime and school – coming soon!**


	88. Schoo Days

**"Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Eighty-Eight**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for blood, violence and brief death**

After lunch, little Tèa is on her father's lap. The two begin to play as he lightly tosses her up in the air. But it's only brief, and Tèa asks if they can have a tea party, to which he agrees.

"Oh, I almost forgot to give this back to you." He adds, giving her the toy bunny.

"Mr. Bun-bun!"

He chuckles. "Here, honey."

She takes her bunny and hugs it tightly. "My fwiend…"

"That's right. He's your friend. Tèa?" She looks up at him. "Do you know how to make friends?"

"You be nice!"

"That's right! What else?"

"Hmm…Mannews?"

"Good." he smiles. "Now if someone picks on you, what do you do?"

"Teww?"

"That, and…?"

"Um…wawk away?"

"Very good. You'll be starting school soon, sport."

"Scoo?"

"It's a place to learn, Tèa. You'll learn new things and even make new friends. But…we won't be there to help you."

She whimpers. "No Daddy?"

"Honey, we'll be here at home. You have to go on your own."

"But I scawed!"

"You'll be fine."

A few days later, Myra drives her to school. Once there, she gets out and takes Tèa's hand, kneeling in front of her. "You be a big girl for Mommy, okay?"

"Mommy, you come wiff me!"

"I can't, honey. Mommy already went to school. I don't need to go anymore."

"Mommy!" Tèa cries, hugging her.

"Honey…you go on now…okay? I'll be here to pick you up at three. I love you…"

Tea whimpers, going in reluctantly. But by 3PM…

"Mommy!"

"Tèa!" Myra smiles and hugs her daughter as she runs up to her. "Did you have a good day at school?"

"Did you make friends?"

"Uh-huh!"

"How wonderful! So what's her name?" Tèa giggles. "What? Is it a he?"

"Yes, Mommy! His name Tommy!"

"Oho! Are you his girlfriend?"

"Mommy!" She hides her face in embarrassment as she blushes.

Myra giggles. "Tèa has a boyfriend!"

She shakes her head. "Nuh-uh!"

Another giggle from Myra.

***END FLASHBACK***

_**Authoress' Note**_: Next chapter, a surprise visitor ^.^ Coming soon!


	89. Surprise Visit

**"Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Eighty-Nine**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for blood, violence and brief death**

Myra giggles. "Tèa has a boyfriend!"

She shakes her head. "Nuh-uh!"

Another giggle from Myra.

***END FLASHBACK***

The real Myra giggles. Then…

"Someone say Tèa has a boyfriend?" a voice replies. When they look over, it's none other than Tommy!

Tèa gasps as she smiles brightly. "Tommy!"

"And I brought company."

It was Tèa's older brother, Joshua.

"Brother!" She giggles as she hugs both boys.

"Hey, you."

"Welcome home, big brother. But, Tommy, what brings _you_ here?"

"I was taking a stroll and thought I'd stop by."

"That's awfully kind of you, Tommy." He smiles and kisses her cheek. "Uh!" She giggles and blushes lightly as he smiles again. "We were just finishing up breakfast, Tommy. Can I get you two anything?"

"We're fine, thanks." Her brother replies.

"Suit yourself." Tèa says with a chuckle, heading to the kitchen to fix herself a biscuit with grape jelly.

While in there, Tommy looks over, noticing the male aussie. "Oh! Hello."

"G'day." he greets with a smile.

"Name's Jake. And you must be Tommy. Tèa's past school boyfriend?"

"Uh!" Tommy blushes.

Tèa does the same as she looks over her shoulder. "He's not my boyfriend!"

Jake laughs.

"Um…"

Jake just chuckles softly, still smiling as he takes a sip of coffee.

"Tè tè boyfriend?" Yolie says cutely.

'_Oh no, her, too?'_ Tèa thought. "No!" Yolie giggles.

**Later, while Tèa is at work…**

"Hey, cutie." Peter says as he walks in, kissing her cheek.

Tèa giggles. "Hey, you. What was that for?"

"Free." he teases, still smiling.

The two share a light laugh before Tèa sighs. "I don't know about you, but I get bored sitting here in the station office all day. Wanna go out for awhile? It'll be my first patrol job."

"Sure."

"Alright then." She smiles. "Lead the way, lieutenant."

Out on patrol, Tèa looks around carefully from her spot in the passenger's seat, Peter driving slowly and calmly. He casts a quick gaze to watch her.

"See anything?"

"I'm busy gazing at how beautiful you are."

"Uh!" she blushes.

Peter smirks and kisses her cheek.

"Peter. You know now isn't the time."

"Come on…"

"Peter, no. We have a job to do." But as he sighs, she gives in, smiling helplessly. "Alright…One quick kiss." He stops the patrol car gently, Tèa giggling as he gives her a peck on the lips. "Feel better now?"

"Yeah…"

Suddenly, a loud shriek is heard, causing them to both to sit up in alarm.

"Did you hear that?"

"I sure did. Let's move!" Peter flicks on his sirens they drive towards the cries for help.

_**Authoress' Note**_**: Where are the cries coming from and what happens next? Find out next chapter! Coming soon!**


	90. Meet Nikki

**"Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Ninety**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for blood, violence and brief death**

Suddenly, a loud shriek is heard, causing them to both to sit up in alarm.

"Did you hear that?"

"I sure did. Let's move!" Peter flicks on his sirens they drive towards the cries for help.

They soon find a young girl in the forest, hugging her knees. She's badly beaten and bruised.

"Oh! Peter, look!"

"Oh no…"

Tèa walks slowly up to the girl. "Excuse me. Little girl?" She yelps and backs away upon seeing them. "Don't be afraid. We won't harm you…We're here to help." The girl whimpers. "I'm Tèa. And this is my partner, Peter. What's your name?"

"…"

"Please…" Tèa kneels, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder, which frightens the girl again, but Tèa remains calm. "It's alright…" she reassures. "Tell us, who did this to you?"

"A man…My parents…they're dead…The man killed them."

Tèa gasps. "Oh no…What did the man look like?"

"I don't know…" The girl whimpers again, looking ready to cry.

Tèa frowns in sympathy, holding her close. "Oh, you poor girl…You'll be okay, I promise. Let's get you back to the station. You'll be safe there."

"O-okay…"

Once at the station, Jake, Tèa and Peter question the girl, a cup of hot chocolate in front of her. But they were still at square one.

"And there were no clues?" Jake asks.

"Not a one. But then, we didn't stay to investigate." Tea explains. "Our main concern was getting her to safety. But I'm going back."

"Tèa, be careful…" Peter replies.

She gives a nod. "I'll keep you posted."

"Good luck!" Jake calls out as she exits.

"Thanks! I'm gonna need it…" she mutters under her breath.

The girl gives another whimper.

"What is your name?" Peter asks her.

"…Nikki…A-are you sure I'm safe…?"

"Absolutely."

"Safe as a joey in its mama's pouch." Jake adds with a reassuring smile.

But suddenly, Tèa comes running back, looking scared to death.

"Tèa!" cries Peter, looking up. "What is it?"

"B-bomb. A-a-a bomb! I saw who I think was that man and his hooligans plant a bomb – right here in the station!"

"What?"

"He must've followed us! We've got to try and shut it off!"

"But none of us are trained for that!"

"It's me he wants…" Nikki whimpers.

"Well, he's not going to have you!"

"Please…" Nikki looks up at Jake pleadingly. "Help me…"

"Don't worry, Nikki."

"Peter, Jake, get her away from here as far as you can. I've got to try and diffuse that bomb!" she orders, running off.

"Tèa!"

"We best get out of here. Now."

Peter nods and they run for the exit.

But along the way, Nikki suddenly trips. "Unh! Ow!"

Jake turns in alarm. "Nikki!"

"Unh…I…I can't move…My ankle…"

"Hang on!" He runs over to get her.

"Jake, we have to go!"

"Go! We'll catch up!"

Peter nods and runs, but then, the building explodes. He turns around, seeing the flames. "Oh no…Jake! Tèa! Nikki!"

_**Authoress' Note**_: **Will the group survive? Find out next chapter. Coming soon!**


	91. Going Out With A Bang

**"Angel From Above"**

**Chapter Ninety-One**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with AtemuYami**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa**

**Rated PG for blood, violence and brief death**

"Jake, we have to go!"

"Go! We'll catch up!"

Peter nods and runs, but then, the building explodes. He turns around, seeing the flames. "Oh no…Jake! Tèa! Nikki!"

Nikki whimpers, closing her eyes tightly as she waits for the impact. …But it never comes.

She opens her eyes to Tèa in front, shielding them, her eyes closed and wings sprouted and glowing.

"Jake…look!"

"I see…Tèa, she's a guardian. Of both sorts."

"Tèa…"

Tèa opens her eyes and looks back at Nikki with a warm smile as she chuckles lightly. "I told you everything would be alright…"

"Oh, thank you…" she says with a returned smile.

Just as Jake gets her foot free however, they all hear a scream.

"Oh, no! Peter!"

"Come on!" Jake scoops up Nikki in his arms and they hurry to find their fallen friend and comrade,

"Peter! Peter!"

Not too far away, Peter lay trapped under some heavy drywall. He gives a weak moan before coughing up some blood, the debris having pinned his legs.

"Where are you? Speak to me! Peter!"

"T-tèa…" he calls out to her weakly. Luckily his friends are right outside the entrance where he's trapped. And when they see him there, they quickly rush to his aide. Tèa's the first by his side, realizing he must've run back in after hearing the explosion. "Unh…T-tèa…guh…"

"Don't worry. We'll get you out of here."

"Tèa…I…I can't…feel my legs…"

"It's okay; it's going to be okay. Nikki, Jake, give me a hand!"

Working together, the two girls struggle to lift the debris off of Peter, who cries out in agony as Jake slowly pulls him out.

"Owww…" He slowly sits up, groaning in pain. "Unh…ohh…"

"Let's get out of here."

They haul Peter out of the building, where he immediately tries to stand, but fails. "Ah!"

"Careful!"

"Tèa…unh…"

She gasps, catching him just as he passes out in her arms. "Oh! Peter!"

"We have to get him to a hospital. How do you feel, Nikki, are you okay?"

She nods, still clinging to the aussie.

Then a cop car pulls up and Tèa's parents step out. "Tèa!"

"Mom! Dad, what are you two doing here?"

"We heard about the accident." Michael explains as he walks up and hugs her. "We were so worried…"

Tèa hugs her father back. "We're fine, Daddy. But…Peter…"

He looks over to see the badly hurt officer. "Oh my…What happened?"

"Drywall. He must've run in to try and find me when it fell on him. He's hurt really bad. He…he can't move his legs…"

"Let's get him to the hospital."

She nods. "Mm-hmm."

_**Authoress' Note**_**: Will Peter survive his injuries? And if he does, will he ever walk again? Find out in the next chapters! Coming soon!**


End file.
